Not All Treasure Is Silver And Gold Year 4
by blacklight werewolf
Summary: Year 4
1. Sunday

Sunday

"Oh come on already, we're already running a day late! Can't you just leave us alone!?" Clare shouted at the pirate that had boarded their ship, Jolene.

"Because I'm pissed and I'm taking it out on you!" Jolene yelled.

"We don't have time for this..." Clare grumbled and just barely dodged an attack from the blacked haired pirate.

"Too bad..." Jolene growled. She was behaving like a cornered dog, her attacks were vicious and unrelenting. Clare just barely dodged another of those wild attacks. Jolene growled and made contact. The pirate's sword cut across the ninja's right thigh, just above the keeper mark there. Jolene growled and whirled around bringing her blade up in a high arc. The blade cut across the ninja's stomach next then across her left shoulder. The pirate then shoulder checked the ninja into the wall next to Luke's crate. Clare groaned and slid down the wall, then put pressure on two of her three injuries. Jolene pointed the tip of her blade at Clare`s throat, "Where is he?" She growled.

"Go to hell. I am NOT telling you where he is." Clare stated calmly.

"Then you die..." Jolene said through gritted teeth and raised her blade to a kill position. Clare closed her eyes quickly and waited. Then right as Jolene swung the crate Luke was hiding in exploded and sent the pirate flying to the other side of the hold. Clare cracked one eye open slowly. Luke stood in the middle of the remains of his crate, his new rapier in his hand and his magic curling and snapping around his frame.

"...at least he didn't break his charm...I think..." The ninja muttered and winced slightly before putting more pressure on her stomach wound. Luke knelt next to her and placed his blade down at his knee and placed his hand over hers.

"How bad are they?" He asked completely ignoring the pissed off woman that was hauling herself to her feet.

"Leg not too bad either is the shoulder but the stomach..."Clare muttered and lifted her arm off, blood was pooling around her already. Luke ripped the bottom half of his shirt off and bandaged her stomach to the best of his ability at the moment. The poor ninja winced slightly and closed her eyes.

"As soon as I get rid of her, I'll take better care of you..." Luke whispered and kissed her temple as he picked up his blade.

"Alright..." Clare muttered. Luke turned to face the pirate that was advancing on him.

"Finally going to show your chicken ass now? Ha, maybe I should've beaten her up ages ago..." Jolene snarled. Luke tightened his hand around the grip of his blade, cracking his knuckles. Before Jolene could even blink Luke had her pinned to the wall behind her. The pirate smirked and went to stab him with her sword. Luke flipped back out of her range, kicking her in the stomach while he was mid flip. She put one hand to her stomach and growled before launching herself off the wall at Luke. He sidestepped and tripped her before pinning her with his foot in the middle of her back.

"Get off you pansy assed chicken!" Jolene yelled at him. Luke stared at her blankly and stabbed the tip of his blade into her sword hand. Jolene flinched and released the sword. Luke then knocked her onto her back and applied pressure to the already forming bruise on her stomach. The pirate groaned and cursed loudly. Luke stared icily at her, "I'm going to let you up, and you then have ten seconds to run before I rend you in half wench." Luke stated adding more weight to get his point across. Jolene growled but nodded anyway. Luke lifted his foot but kept his blade point at her throat. The pirate grabbed her sword and bolted for the stairs. Luke narrowed his eyes when she paused. She muttered a curse at him before leaving the S.S. Linebeck. Luke dropped his rapier and rushed back to Clare. The blood had already soaked threw the makeshift bandage and her eyes were closed.

"Clare, honey, open your eyes..." Luke said as he placed his hand to her cheek and pulled the first aid kit over to him. She did one eye at a time, "I'm so going to get killed when we get back..."

"Right now what matters is getting the bleeding to stop or at least slow..." Luke said as he unpacked the peroxide, a clean cloth and the bandages.

"I wish that stupid healing spell worked on the caster too..." She grumbled and sat up carefully since she started sliding down the wall. Luke untied the makeshift bandage and then poured the peroxide onto the cloth and gently cleaned the wound. Clare winced slightly. Luke squeezed her hand and began to bandage her wound properly.

"Yeah, I'm so going to get killed...or worse pampered..." Clare complained, needing small talk to help pass time.

"I'll keep most of them at bay, Anni may be the trick..." Luke said as he tied off the bandages. Just then the ship lurched to a stop, Luke placed a hand to Clare's back to keep her from hitting the wall.

"Anni's the one I'm worried about..." Clare muttered. Luke smiled and gently lifted her off the floor.

"This is going to be fun..." The ninja said sarcastically. Luke chuckled quietly and carried her topside. Clare sighed heavily then winced slightly.

"Try not to breath too deeply Angel..." Luke instructed as he nudged the door open.

"Okay okay..." Clare muttered softly. On the dock stood only Link and Sophie.

"Uh...where's Anni?" Clare asked looking over at them.

"Up at the Inn, she's really tired lately..." Link replied.

"Why?" The ninja asked from her place in Luke's arms.

"Mommy's having a baby." Sophie said happily. Clare blinked then blinked again before wincing.

"We'll finish reunions after we get Angel patched up..." Luke said and fazed to the Inn. Clare grumbled about men and their pants.

"Anni, where's the good first aid kit?" Luke asked as he opened the bathroom door and set Clare against the tub.

"Under the sink why?" Anni asked from the couch.

"Your Aunt took a beating today..." Luke replied and pulled it out, instantly searching for phoenix tears, he'd run out earlier in the year.

"From who?!" The young mother questioned as Link came in the door.

"Who do you think?" Link said as he unwrapped Clare's stomach and uncorked the bottle.

"Clare took a beating...Jolene...I'm going to..." Link growled.

"Link calm down..." Anni said, "Make yourself useful and refill this."

"Fine..." Link grumbled and took what Anni had asked him to refill. Luke shook his head and dropped a single drop on Clare's arm, leg and stomach. The ninja rubbed her newly heals stomach lightly, then stood with some assistance from Luke.

"Still hurt a bit?" Luke asked placing his hands on her upper arm.

"Yeah...At least they aren't bleeding still...Let's go check on Anni..." Clare said and walked to the door. Luke smiled and followed her out. She made her way to the couch and leaned over the back, "How far along are you?"

"Eight and a half months, give or take a week..." Anni answered her hand resting on her very round stomach.

"Alright change of plans Luke, weddings going to be in three days...," Clare said addressing her fiancé, then she looked back at Anni, "How many?"

"Two..." Anni replied then winced.

"Well, I can honestly say I feel no sympathy for you two...But I'll do what I can to help." Clare said.

"At least I think it's two, that's what Sophie keeps telling me..." Anni added as she rubbed her back.

"Well with how big you are already, I'm guessing she's right." The ninja said leaning on the back of the couch. Anni shrugged her shoulders then made an expression of discomfort as she rubbed the right side of her stomach.

"Anyways, other than being pregnant again, how are you?" Clare asked taking a seat next to the expecting mother.

"Sore and tired but what do you expect..." Anni replied as Link passed her Sophie and tucked a hot water bottle behind her back. Clare shook her head again and stretched before rolling both shoulders.

"Sorry about all this, we were hoping I'd delivered before you got back." Anni said as she sat Sophie on her other side.

"Oh, don't be sorry, you can't plan life down to a tee, it's impossible." Clare said while relaxing. Anni smiled and nodded as Sophie placed one hand to her mother's stomach.

"How has everyone else been?" Clare asked looking around.

"Sheik and Tetra stop by every day, most of the pirates have stayed her and Medli and Komali found themselves a place beyond the ranch and Makar's been helping me mostly." Anni replied as she ran her fingers through Sophie's hair while the little girl had her ear in the place of her hand.

"Hmm, sounds like they've finally got their own place...Nayru, can you come down here for a minute?" Clare said looking up at the roof. The blue haired goddess appeared on the back of the couch next to Link, which startled him badly, "Yes..."

"Just wondering, since you're a goddess and all, you can wed people right?" Clare asked fidgeting slightly.

"Yes we can, and I'd be glad to do it." Nayru said gently squeezing the young woman's shoulder.

"Thanks. It's in three days." The ninja said then went to go look for a good spot around the Inn to hold it.

"Alright see you then..." And with that she disappeared. Clare nodded and went outside to look around. It was early summer in Levious and the grass was thick and green. Flowers were everywhere and the temperature was nice and mild.

"Yes, warmth without salt in my face..." Clare sighed and looked up at the sky before closing her eyes. Luke looped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Not expecting it, the ninja meeped lightly.

"Calm down Angel, it's only me..." Luke cooed and kissed her cheek.

"You're not going to let me out of your sight are you?" Clare asked as she kissed his temple lightly.

"No, that and there's only so much cute a person can deal with." Luke replied and nuzzled her shoulder. Clare smiled lightly and shook her head gently.

"I think here's a good spot for the wedding ceremony and reception don't you?" Luke mused.

"But we're not even four steps away from the porch." Clare pointed out.

"I didn't mean here exactly Angel, but out here, under a night sky..." Luke replied.

"Of course..." Clare smiled.

"So then shall we go back inside?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm..." Clare hummed and a playful glint appeared in her eyes. She slipped out of his arms and walked down to the beach, hips swinging. Luke smirked and quickly and silently caught up to her before sweeping her off her feet.

"Oi!" Clare shouted and started to wiggle out of his arms.

"What?" He purred placing a feather light kiss to her neck.

"Put me down!" She demanded.

"Why?" Luke asked and kissed her temple.

"Because..." She purred and started to wiggle again.

"Because why Angel?" Luke asked nipping behind her ear.

"Kinda hard to go swimming with your arms wrapped around me..." Clare muttered. Luke smiled and chuckled quietly before setting her on her feet and kissing her forehead. Clare kissed his nose then continued back down to the beach. Luke smiled and followed her quietly. She dove in when she was knee deep in the warm waters and swam around. Luke sat on the end of the dock and watched her. When Clare surfaced again, she looked over at him and smirked.

"What?" Luke asked watching her carefully. Clare continued to smirked as she treaded water before splashing him. Luke flipped away so he didn't get wet.

"Well, you're no fun..." Clare whined before floating on her back.

"Not up for a swim today Angel..." Luke said as he laid on the dock and let his fingers brush the waves. She swam over to him and put her arms on the dock and rested her head on top of them, "Why not?"

"Just don't feel like..." Luke replied and brushed the back of his finger against her cheek.

"Alright..." Clare whispered and kissed his finger lightly before slipping back into the water. Luke smiled and watched her while one hand dangled off the dock. Clare swam on her back around and under his hand, his finger tips brushing her stomach gently. Luke smiled. After another minute, the ninja swam over to the shore and climbed out. Luke hadn't noticed, he was watching the patterns his fingers made in the water.

"Hey, Luke, we can go inside now." Clare called over to him. Luke stood and followed her before looping his arm around her waist. Clare smiled and walked back to the Inn. When they opened the door they could smell lunch and hear Sophie's giggles.

"I'll just go get into dry clothes then I'll be back down alright." Clare said and kissed his cheek lightly. Luke nodded and released her to go sit in the chair by the couch closest to Anni. The ninja disappeared up the stairs to change into a dark blue set of clothes. Sophie's giggles could still be heard when she came down again. Clare smiled softly and walked over, "Now what's so funny?"

"One of the twins kicked her hand, she's so happy she gets to be a big sister..." Anni replied as she smiled and ran her fingers though her daughter's long hair.

"That would do it..." Clare said and leaned on the back of the couch. Sophie had the widest smile on her face as she giggled and her mother winced slightly. The ninja shook her head and went to sit on the floor by Luke's legs. Luke pulled her into his lap on her way by. Clare rolled her eyes good naturally and sat on his lap. Luke locked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder. She leaned against his chest and rested her hands on top of his arms. Sophie smiled and looked over at her Aunt, "Auntie Clare, they kicked..." She said happily.

"Did they? Oh that's so cool." Clare said smiling. Sophie smiled even wider and snuggled into her mother's side. Clare smiled lightly and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"See why I slipped outside..." Luke whispered in her ear.

"And you're the one who wanted to come back inside..." Clare whispered back, eyes still closed. Luke chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder. A moment later someone tapped Clare's leg. The ninja opened her eyes and looked down. Sophie was standing, a little unsteadily, on the floor with her arms up.

"Oh, hello Sophie..." Clare said and bent to pick up the child.

"Hi Auntie..." Sophie said as she wrapped her arms around Clare's neck loosely. Clare smiled lightly and leaned back against her fiancé. Sophie snuggled into her neck, the little girl always had been and always would be affectionate. The ninja smiled lightly again then five keatons jumped into her lap, "Grandma!" A larger Keaton with eight tails walked in following them with a tired step, "Kids be nice..." Clare smiled lightly again then thought for a moment, "Hmm I wonder..." Sophie had instantly scooped up the smallest of the group and cuddled him gently.

"Excuse me for a moment Sophie, I want to try a new spell." Clare said sipping the girl into Luke's arms then plucked a single fur out of Lucas's tail, "Sorry Lucas..." Lucas's tail twitched but he had already fallen asleep in Sophie's gentle hold. Clare smiled lightly again and stepped away from the others. She closed her eyes again and with a pop, a fuzzy Keaton stood in the ninja's place.

"That's an interesting look mom..." The large eight tailed vixen said. The blue eyed Keaton smirked then sneezed. Johnny laughed and called her kits sans Lucas down. Clare wiggled her nose before sneezing again then gave her head a shake. Luke reached over the arm of the couch and scooped her up. Clare looked up at him, her fur still sticking up everywhere.

"Sorry Angel, didn't mean to startle you..." Luke said and gently stroked her back smoothing out her fur.

"Right..." The ninja muttered and put her head on her paws, one of them had a the gold and silver engagement ring on it. Luke smiled lightly and continued to stroke her back gently. Clare would have smiled but keatons couldn't so she settled with letting her ear twitch softly. Sophie yawned and snuggled closer to Luke while he stroked Clare from the top of her head to tail tip. The Keaton ninja purred softly.

"Link can you come help me up?" Anni asked her husband.

"Certainly." Link replied and pulled her up gently.

"Thank you..." Anni said quietly and gently slipped Sophie out of Luke's arms before walking the best she could out of the room. Link sighed and sat on the couch.

"What's on your mind kid?" Luke asked his nephew.

"I'm going to miss my sister..." He sighed. Clare looked up then.

"She's not going anywhere kid, just getting a different title..." Luke told him as he picked Clare up and handed her to Link.

"Yeah, Link. Just going from not really sister to really aunt. I'd rather be related to you threw that title then not." Clare said putting her small black paws on his chest lightly. Link smiled and stroked her back, "I guess you're right."

"Now we can be really related instead of pretend." The ninja Keaton said nodding slightly. Link smiled and hugged her gently. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek lightly.

"You really seem to have your hands full these days kid..." Luke said.

"Yeah...just glad you two are around now, she'll have someone else to chuck pots at..." Link said trying to joke.

"You're half at fault here, kid." Luke replied.

"That's why I have no sympathy for you two..." Clare said and wiggled.

"We were only trying for one...I don't know how we ended up expecting twins." Link sighed and let Clare go.

"Because, expect the unexpected." Clare said and jumped off him and onto the floor.

"I just can't but feel bad for Anni, she needs so much help these last two months and I know she hates it..." Link sighed and flopped sideways on the couch.

"Just be glad it isn't triplets..." Clare said and jumped into Luke's lap. Link smacked one of his hands to his forehead.

"Let me guess some did have triplets." She said and curled up on Luke's lap, pinning her tails down with her front paws.

"Not that I know of." Link said and stood up hearing Anni coming down the stairs. Clare shook her head and put it on top of her paws. Link came back with Anni leaning against him as Luke ran his hand down Clare's back. When his hand left the yellow fur, she popped back into her original form and stretched.

"That's better..." Luke whispered and looped his arms around her as Link helped Anni sit. Clare smiled lightly and leaned against Luke's chest and closed her eyes once more. Luke looked over at his niece as Link placed a pillow at the small of her back, "How you holding up sweetie?" The ninja cracked one eye open and looked at the expecting mother.

"Can't wait till I deliver to be honest, I hate having to constantly ask for help with the simplest things..." Anni confessed with a tired sigh.

"Five days..." Clare said and shifted slightly to get more comfortable.

"Cheater..." Anni muttered as Link passed her the blanket she was trying to reach.

"Would you rather have it later than sooner?" Clare asked then sighed when she was comfortable.

"No but you didn't need to tell me..." Anni said as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"Not telling, just a guess...I've delivered twins and triplets before so I'm just guessing off experience. If I had seen it I would be paler than you." Clare pointed out closing her eyes again. Anni shook her head and shivered slightly, "I can definitely do without these chills."

"Can't help you there, unless you want to snuggle up with your Uncle." Clare suggested.

"I got her..." Link said wrapping Anni in his arms and calming her shivers. The ninja shook her head and stretched before relaxing again. Luke smiled and nuzzled her shoulder. She smiled lightly and let herself be the passive one. It was a cute scene until Ann whimpered and placed one hand to her stomach. Link covered hers and rubbed circles in the small of her back. Clare sighed and ran a hand threw her hair, pulling her bangs to the front. Luke shook his head and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Well I guess I should really start freaking out about the wedding since it's in three days and what not but I don't feel like it..." Clare muttered absently.

"Freaking out wouldn't do anything other than stress you out Angel." Luke said quietly as he kissed her neck.

"Says you..." She muttered. Luke hummed and rubbed circles against her skin. Clare relaxed and leaned back against him. Luke smiled and tucked her head under his chin. Anni sighed and dropped her head against the back of the couch, "Could do without those too..." she whispered. The ninja stretched her legs out then relaxed even further. Luke chuckled quietly and mimicked his nephew in running his fingers through his fiancée's hair. It wasn't long after that, that the ninja was asleep. Link was coaxing Anni to her feet, "Come on honey, let's get you to bed..." He whispered so as not to wake his soon to be Aunt. Not that Clare could be woken up by his regular voice or anything, seeing as she could sleep through cannon fire. Anni was a lot of help, was soon being led up the stairs by her husband as Luke carefully gathered up Clare. The ninja turned and snuggled into his coat. Luke smiled as he stood up slowly and headed for the stairs. Clare took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He slipped into their room, which, even heavily pregnant, Anni had kept clean. Clare smelt the scent of the room and sneezed gently. Luke chuckled quietly and slipped her onto the bed before removing her sandals and tucking her in. She yawned and curled up, hugging a pillow. Luke smiled and tucked her bangs behind her ear before grabbing a book and curling up on the couch. The ninja rolled over and put her nose under the blanket. Luke smiled once more and started reading. A few hours later Clare sat up with a yawn and looked around.

"Did you have a nice nap Angel?" Luke asked as he placed his sixth book down.

"Yeah I did...Oh yeah, that book that Nayru gave me, she told me it was for us to do, she wants you to teach me Sheikhan." Clare said shuffling over to the edge of the bed.

"You just remembered that now Angel?" Luke asked as he patted his lap.

"Yeah because I left the book here..." Clare said pointing to the blue box on the desk. She grabbed it and walked over to sit in his lap.

"That thing is evil as far as I'm concerned..." Luke muttered not liking the way it stirred up his magic.

"Nayru said it was a weird side effect but I think it's a spell in here that's doing it..." Clare said tapping the box.

"Well then let's find it and end it..." Luke muttered already faint swirls of blue magic appearing.

"Alright..." She said and opened the box then pulled the book out. Luke sighed as once more that day his magic was visible. Clare ignored the blue magic, swirling around her and opened the cover of the book. Luke's magic twined around her wrist as he buried his nose in her neck. Clare's magic was starting to react now as she turned the page, white wisps coming off her hands. Luke muttered something nasty about Nayru in Sheikhan and amazingly Clare understood.

"You know...you shouldn't say things about goddesses unless you can back it up." She muttered and flipped through the pages finding the active spell.

"Wait...Clare, you understood what I said?" Luke asked lifting his head.

"Yeah..why?" She said and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Cause I said it in Sheikhan..." Luke replied.

"But...That doesn't make sense, because the only difference this time is my magic is reacting to..." Clare muttered. At the moment her magic and Luke's were mixing together and around them.

"Let me try something..." She said, then spoke in Temarian and he understood.

"I understood that..." Luke said automatically falling into Sheikhan.

"Hmmm..." Clare said falling into her native language, "I wonder what would happen if I closed the book..."

"I don't know try it..." Luke suggested in his own native tongue. She nodded and closed the book then spoke in twilight.

"I only caught half of that..." Luke replied falling back into a language they both understood.

"Well how about..." Clare said and then spoke in her native tongue. Luke shook his head.

"Let's open the book again..." She said in the new language. Luke sighed but nodded. As soon as the ninja opened the book, her magic appeared and floated around lightly.

"I think your Aunt is on your mom's side now..." Luke muttered as his magic twined with hers.

"The only one not is Din...I think..." Clare said and flipped to the page she was at when she closed the book. Luke hummed and buried his nose back in her neck. Clare scanned the page then the next still looking for the active spell. Luke sighed and snuggled her tighter. She turned the page when something caught her attention, "Hmm?"

"What did you fine?" Luke asked.

"A picture of magic...swirling together...like ours?" Clare said and pulled the book closer to examine it. Luke hummed and relaxed a little, but for no apparent reason.

"I'm starting to think that this book isn't just an ordinary spell book..." Clare mutter and turned the page. Luke sighed and traced a circle against her stomach while listening to what she was saying. She turned the page and the ink went from black to blue to white. Luke nuzzled her neck gently.

"Still can't find that spell..." Clare muttered.

"Well, keep looking, I'm sure you'll find it..." Luke said quietly for the sake of her ears.

"Yeah, I will..." Clare said and flipped the page. Luke rumbled quietly and snuggled her more. The two magic's floating around and mixing where making Clare tired but she kept turning those pages. Luke nipped behind her ear, "Stay awake Angel..."

"I'm trying..." Clare yawned and flipped the page. Luke covered her hand stilling it, "Shut the book Angel, we'll try again later..." Luke told her.

"Alright..." Clare said and closed the book after dog earring her page. Luke took the book and put it back in the box and closed the lid. Clare yawned again and shook her head, as the two magic's faded away. Luke smiled and pulled her against his chest. She leaned back against him and sighed.

"Get some rest Angel, I'll wake you up when Link calls us for dinner." Luke said quietly as he ran his fingers against her temple.

"Alright..." Clare said and closed her eyes then promptly fell asleep. Luke shifted her so she was on her side next to him, her head over his head. She grabbed his shirt front in her hands and pulled herself closer. Luke smiled and placed his hand on her waist. She snuggled into his chest gently before really falling asleep.

"Sleep tight Clare..." Luke whispered and kissed the top of her head. Clare smiled lightly. Luke reached over and grabbed the book he hadn't started yet. She shifted slightly but that was it. Luke quickly opened his book and started reading one hand still on her waist. Her hands relaxed off his shirt lightly and slowly. Luke smiled and carded his fingers through her hair. She tucked her nose beside his ear and continued to snooze. Luke moved his hand back to her waist and continued to read. Her breath ghosted his skin gently and softly as she slept. About three hours later, Link called them for dinner. The ninja groaned and scrunched her eyes.

"Wake up Angel..." Luke said quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Why...?" She whispered lightly.

"It's dinner..." He replied running the back of his finger against her cheek.

"Okay...what shall we do after dinner?" Clare said while stretching.

"You and Anni might want to sit down to plan out the wedding..." Luke suggested.

"Alright...Let's go get some food..." She said. Luke smiled and gently helped her sit up. She stretched again and rolled her right shoulder.

"Shoulders bugging you Angel?" Luke asked as he sat up.

"No, just releasing tension in my right shoulder...Tenses up once in a while." Clare explained reaching over it to rub the scar gently. Luke smiled gently and stood up before offering her a hand. She smiled back and placed her hand in his. Luke pulled her to her feet and then into his arms.

"Are you going to pack me down the stairs?" Clare asked as she looked up at him.

"No..." Luke replied and trailed his finger along her jaw. She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed his nose gently. Luke quickly pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke broke them apart and offered for her to go first. She smiled again and stepped out of the room first. Luke followed after her closing the door behind him. Clare walked down the stairs and into the dining area. Link was already at the table feeding Sophie. Sheik and Tetra had appeared at some point that day. The ninja smiled and waved at the two as she took her own seat. Link smiled and rubbed Sophie's stomach so she didn't get the hiccups. The ninja pulled her legs ups and sat cross legged on her chair. Luke sat next to her and started to dish up. Clare reached over and grabbed a spoonful of vegetables and put those on her plate.

"You guys want something to drink?" Link asked as he wiped Sophie's face.

"Hot water please." Clare said.

"Coffee." Luke replied. Link nodded and stood up. Clare pulled out the same coin from the first time she was in Levious and put it on the table. Link came back with two mugs and a pot of hot water. Clare took the pot and dipped her coin in before pulling it out. Link sat back down after handing Luke his coffee and cuddled his daughter. Clare poured herself some tea and sipped it before she started on her dinner. Luke had already finished his dinner and was drinking his coffee. Clare finished her dinner and leaned back to sip her tea.

"Clare when you're done, could you take the plate in the kitchen up to Anni?" Link asked rubbing Sophie's back.

"Already on it..." Clare said standing after draining her tea cup. She balanced it on the tea pot and took that into the kitchen then came out with the tea and Anni's dinner.

"Thank you." Link said.

"Uh huh..." Clare said and started up the stairs. Luke and Link started into a quiet conversation over how the year went as she headed upstairs. Clare kept one ear on them the other on where she was going. She went into Anni's room, "Oh Anni, I brought dinner." The younger woman was resting on her left side, "Thank you...um...can you help me up?" Anni asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Clare said, setting the things off to the side before helping her up.

"Thank you..." Anni said.

"No problem, now here, eat up then we can get around to planning." Clare hummed passing Anni her food, before pouring herself some tea.

"Sure thing..." Anni said after slipping a pillow behind her. Clare smiled lightly again then sipped her tea. Anni ate her dinner then placed the empty plate on the nightstand before trying to get comfortable.

"Want some tea?" Clare asked pointing the spare cup she brought up.

"Sure..." Anni replied finally finding a position that didn't make her back hurt. Clare smiled and poured some tea in the other cup and handed it to her.

"Thanks..." Anni said with a slight wince.

"Don't know if it'll help but it's still good." Clare said while leaning back.

"No they're just really active..." Anni told her rubbing the left side and taking a sip of her tea.

"Well shall we get started then?" Clare asked .

"Sure." Anni replied.

"Well we already have a general location and theme." Clare said pouring herself more tea.

"So that leaves the dress, the cake and the decoration..." Anni added.

"Correct." Clare said smiling to her.

"Well, started the dress about a week ago, it's in that trunk there..." Anni told her, pointing to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Clare walked over after hip checking the door shut and opened it. Neatly folded on the top was a navy and white dress with very detailed beading on it.

"I take it you had fun with this..."Clare said pulling it out carefully.

"I can't really do much around the house..." Anni replied with a sigh.

"Good point..." Clare said and held it against herself.

"It has sleeves that I haven't quiet finished but...do you like it?" Anni asked.

"Can I try it on?" Clare asked, a smile on her face.

"Sure...You can change behind that screen." Anni said pointing to the wooden screen in the corner of the opposite wall. Clare moved behind it and changed into the dress.

"How much do I need to let it out or take it in?" Anni asked after a few minutes.

"That's not the problem here...it's the bottom..."Clare said and stepped out from the screen.

"Too long again?" Anni asked.

"Yeah." Clare said, she had to lift the skirt part of the dress so she didn't walk on it. Anni motioned her over, "Bring that stool with you." Clare nodded and picked up the stool and carefully walked over. Anni had pulled a spool of thread and a needle from somewhere and was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Where do you want me?" Clare asked setting the stool down.

"A little closer and up on the stool." Anni replied. Clare kicked the stool closer then stepped up onto it.

"I need to get your measurements one of these days..." Anni mused as she began hemming the skirt of the dress.

"If you want we can get that done now." Clare said while standing still.

"No, I'll do it some other time..." Anni replied as she gently turned her soon to be Aunt.

"Okay." Clare said and spun slowly. Anni stopped her and continued her stitching. Clare stood still again then the door turned, "Anni' I'm coming in with Sophie..." Link said.

"Alright..." Anni replied not looking up from her work. Link came in with Sophie and looked at the ninja carefully. Anni tapped Clare's leg to get her to turn. She did and Link closed the door, "A corset?" He said quietly so no one but the other occupants in the room would hear.

"Auntie Clare likes it and that's all that matters in my mind..." Anni replied and resumed her work.

"She's not the only one who's gonna like it." Link said.

"Oh hush you..." Anni muttered. Clare rolled her eyes and shook her head. Anni tapped Clare's leg for the last time. She turned again. Anni quietly finished then sat back upright, "There..." She said. Clare stepped off the stool and gave a little spin.

"Good?" Anni asked.

"Perfect." Clare said noticing the dress was just long enough to hide her sandals. Anni sighed happily and put the needle and thread away while Link put Sophie in her crib.

"I'll just change out of this and since the rest can wait to later..." Clare said and slipped behind the screen again. Anni smiled and rubbed her rounded stomach.

"Kids acting up again?" Link asked sitting next to her.

"More that Sophie ever was..." Anni replied. Clare quickly changed out of the dress, folded it then slipped into her usual clothes. She put the dress back in the trunk then went to the door after grabbing the dishes, "I'll just leave you two love birds alone." Clare teased as she left.

"You're one to talk Auntie Clare..." Anni called after her.

"Not my fault if your Uncle is an absolute stud." Clare called back before going down the stairs. Anni's quiet laughter followed after. Clare smiled lightly and got the dishes into the kitchen. Luke was just finishing the dishes when she came in.

"I've got more to add to your pile..." Clare said putting the dirty dishes next to the sink. Luke chuckled and washed them quickly. Clare smiled and went out into the dining area then outside, to go to her rock and watch the stars. The twins were full and round and there always seemed to be more stars out whenever they were home. A cool summer breeze was dancing across the lawn it was quiet except the crickets chirping somewhere in the grass. Clare smiled and laid on her rock then stared up at the night sky. About ten minutes later, Luke sat down next to her. Her ear twitched signalling that she heard him. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair and down her neck. She shivered lightly and looked over at him. Luke had lain next to her and propped his head on one hand.

"Comfortable?" She asked.

"Not really..." Luke replied.

"Want to go somewhere more comfortable?" She asked.

"That depends ... do you?" Luke replied.

"Well other than the fact I have a rock jabbing me in the back...I'm quite comfortable." Clare said. Luke smiled and slipped his arm between her and the rock before flicking the pebble out of the way. Clare smiled to him and went back to star gazing. Luke sighed contently and rested his head on her stomach. Clare put her hand on his head and smoothed out his hair gently. Luke laid one arm across her waist and nuzzled her stomach gently. She kept smoothing his hair back, unbeknownst to her, her white magic was appearing.

"Clare, sweetie, reign you magic Angel..." Luke muttered.

"But...The fire's out..." Clare said.

"I can still see it..." Luke said passing his hand through one of the wisps.

"...Those damned goddesses!" Clare cursed and started muttering in twilight. Luke smiled softly and rubbed her arm while nuzzling her stomach gently.

"Damned cursed goddesses..." She cursed again. Luke ran his hand along her side while still nuzzling her stomach. Clare sighed after a moment and relaxed. Luke rumbled quietly and continued the two actions. The ninja sighed again and did some more star gazing. A falling star shot across the night sky overhead.

"Luke...stars are falling..." Clare whispered while poking him lightly. Luke glanced up as another shot across the sky, "So they are, make a wish Angel..." Luke replied. Clare smiled and made her wish with closed eyes. Luke smiled and nuzzled deeper into her stomach. She smiled again and opened her eyes. Luke hugged her waist gently.

"Should we go inside now?" Clare asked looking down at him.

"Only if you want to..." Luke replied being even more passive than normal.

"Are you alright Luke?" She asked propping herself up on her elbows.

"Absolutely perfect..." He whispered nuzzling her ribs gently.

"So if we go inside I try to find that spell in that stupid book you'll let me?" She asked.

"Sure..." Luke replied.

"Alright, let's go." Clare whispered. Luke wrapped his arms around her and sat up. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek gently. Luke placed a kiss to the spot between her ear and her jaw.

"Come on Luke..." Clare said standing. Luke followed her lead and stood up before pulling her into a deep kiss. Clare meeped but kissed him back after wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke looped his arms around her waist. She pulled herself closer. Luke smiled and lifted her up so her weight rested on his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist as support. Luke nipped her lip lightly. She opened her mouth in return. Luke quickly deepened the kiss. Clare moved her hands to play with his hair. Luke squeezed her rear lightly. Clare squeaked and looked at him. Luke broke the kiss, "You said no pinching and that was it..."

"...Uh..." Clare tried to come up with a reason for not squeezing her butt. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable..."

"I'm not used to people grabbing my butt..." Clare said.

"Then I won't do it..." Luke promised and kissed her forehead. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Luke switched his hold on her so she was cradled against his chest and hopped of their rock. Clare kept her arms around his neck.

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you to our room?" Luke asked.

"...Tag." She said and tapped his nose before bounding away.

"So much for more cuddles..." Luke sighed and went after her. Since Luke didn't have his bracelet off, Clare was faster but she jumped out into a clearing. Luke didn't follow he into the clearing rather prowled the edge in the shadows. Clare landed rather heavily in the center of the clearing and took her time standing back up since she jarred her legs landing. Luke stuck to the shadows and watched her carefully. After shaking her legs out, Clare jumped back into the trees. Luke followed carefully and silently above her. The ninja took a sharp turn to the left and jumped away. Luke sprung off a tree trunk and followed. Clare took another turn to the left and jumped away. Luke followed acting somewhat like the dark angel he could appear to be. Clare turned around right when she got to the clearing edge and jumped back into the trees. Luke sighed to himself and followed her again. Clare stopped and put her hands on her knees and took some breaths. Luke dropped silently behind her and waited till she stood up to warp his arms around her waist. Clare felt his arms snake around her waist so she jumped and squeaked.

"Easy Angel, it's just me..." Luke said quietly as her kissed her neck.

"Geeze...You scared me." Clare said and looked up at him.

"Sorry Angel, but that's actually what I was aiming for..." Luke confessed nuzzled her shoulder. She shook her head and kissed his temple.

"I am sorry I scared you though..." Luke said quietly as he rubbed her side.

"It's alright..." Clare said and nuzzled his temple.

"Shall we head home now?" Luke asked.

"Let's." Clare purred. Luke smiled and scooped her up into his arms. Clare smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Mind if we faze?" Luke asked, knowing she hated it when he fazed.

"Okay." Clare said then closed her eyes. Luke kissed her forehead and fazed back to their room. Clare shivered lightly. Luke rubbed her stomach gently and laid her on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. Clare smiled lightly and slipped off her sandals. Luke reappeared in his black night pants. She smiled and crawled under the sheets before removing her shorts and chucking at the dresser. Luke's lips curled into a smile and crossed the room to slip under the sheets. Clare smiled again before snuggling down into the blankets. Luke reached over and looped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest. She let loose a quiet giggle before snuggling into his chest

"You're a mischievous little thing tonight..." Luke cooed.

"And?" Clare asked looking up at him with as smile.

"I like it..." He whispered back.

"Shall we play then?" She purred quietly.

"That's up to you Angel..." Luke replied soothing as he nuzzled her temple.

"Let's just go to sleep, we can play plenty during the honey moon..." Clare said and kissed his cheek gently.

"Alright..." Luke replied and pulled her tighter against him. She smiled and nuzzled his chest before sighing softly then slowly closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered as he ran his hand down her back


	2. Monday

Monday

Clare snuggled into Luke's chest more and wrapped her arms around his waist lightly. Luke instinctively tightened his hold on her which had loosened over the night. She grumbled slightly and rolled over so her back was against his chest. He nuzzled the junction of her neck and shoulder affectionately and laid both hands flat against her stomach. She grumbled again and pulled the blankets up to her nose then put her hands over his lightly. Luke rumbled contently and settled into this comfortable position. The window was shut so no pesky sun rays would wake her up today. It was quiet except for the sound of someone slowly making their way downstairs. The ninja snuggled into her pillow and yawned lightly. Luke placed a light kiss to her neck and traced a light circle against her skin.

"Time to get up...?" Clare asked with a yawn.

"Only if you want to, I like being to just cuddle..." Luke said quietly.

"I like that too..." Clare said tiredly and rolled onto her other side. Luke smiled and nuzzled her temple, "Didn't sleep well Angel?"

"No, I think I slept a little too well..." She replied. He smiled again and kissed her temple. She nuzzled herself into his chest gently. Luke ran his fingers through her hair. Clare purred lightly and pushed herself against him lightly. He smiled and kissed her forehead and traced a circle against her back. She smiled softly and looked up before moving herself up and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Thought we were going to save it until the honeymoon?" Luke asked after returning the kiss.

"It's just a kiss..." Clare said then went back to snuggling. He smiled and pulled her tight against him while nuzzling the top of her head. She smiled lightly and continued to snuggle his chest. There was a knock on the door, "Breakfast guys..." Link said. Clare smiled lightly, "We should get some breakfast...Can I train after?"

"Sounds good." Luke replied and kissed her quickly. She smiled lightly and kissed his nose as she sat up. Luke smiled and stretched before he sat up. She rolled her shoulders and scooted to the edge of the bed before grabbing her sandals. Luke slid out of bed and quickly changed into his normal Levian clothes. Clare stood and grabbed her shorts then slipped then on.

"Let's see what the kid made for breakfast..." Luke said snaking his arms around her waist and nuzzling her shoulder.

"Alright." Clare said as she fastened her charcoal black belt. Luke smiled and kissed her neck just as their door swung open and Sophie fell in the room. Clare blinked then disentangled herself from Luke, "Are you okay Sophie?" The little girl blinked then sniffed and whimpered.

"Oh..shh...shh..." Clare said while picking her up, "You're alright..." Sophie sniffed and snuggled into Clare's neck.

"Let's go down stairs and get some breakfast, okay?" Clare cooed as she walked towards the door. Luke smiled and followed both of them out the door. Sophie snuggled closer to Clare, "I want mama."

"Let's go find mama then..." The ninja said as she walked down the stairs. Luke closed their door then followed the two downstairs. The older woman walked into the dining room and looked around, "Now where could Anni be...?" She mused to herself. As she looked to the living room, she spotted Anni sitting in the rocking chair by the window with a somewhat pained expression on her face. Clare frowned and walked over, "You alright Anni?"

"Yeah I'm okay, my back just hurts and I have a cramp..." Anni replied with a soft smile.

"Okay...if you're sure, Sophie wants you, she kinda fell on the floor upstairs." Clare said putting Sophie on the ground in front of her mother.

"Can you hand her to me, I can't bend anymore?" Anni asked.

"Alright, here you go." The ninja replied as she picked Sophie up and passed her to her mother. She then smiled at the two before going to the table to grab her breakfast. Anni cuddled her little girl as Link came in and placed a hot water bottle behind Anni's back. Clare stretched and sat at her usual spot at the table before dishing herself up then eating that food. Luke sat down and gently slid her into his lap. She looked up at him with a fork in her mouth. He smiled and kissed her neck before grabbing his own food. She smiled again and quickly ate her food before kissing him on the nose and disappearing outside. Luke smiled and finished his breakfast to go sit on the couch to keep Anni company while Link brought the nets in and Clare trained. Link came back first and sat on the couch beside Luke.

"How you two been holding up these days?" Luke asked.

"Anni's not allowed doing too much or using magic..." Link said. Anni sighed and shook her head, "Forget allow, I can hardly 'do' anything, going up the stairs leaves me out of breath..." Anni added.

"And I'm going to need some help bringing in the nets tomorrow morning...I could hardly get them in today." Link complained.

"I'm sorry for making you stay around the house so much..." Anni apologized.

"I'd do anything for you Anni, you know that." Link said as he leaned over to her and nuzzled her cheek before placing a kiss on it. She smiled then winced, "Cramps?" Link asked and Anni nodded.

"Didn't Clare give you some tea leaves for that...and where is she anyways?" Luke asked looking out the front window, trying to catch a glimpse of red.

"We ran out about two months ago, and these, not even the tea will ease..." Link replied rubbing Anni's back.

"I don't think Clare knows anything about getting rid of the major cramps...not that I asked or anything..." The older man replied. Anni shook her head, "No these are normal..." Anni told him. Luke was about to say something when there was a crash from outside somewhere. He was up in a second and out the door. Damon stood in front of Clare who didn't have her knives out seeing as they were in bedded in trees and rocks. Luke snapped his fingers and instantly had his rapier.

"Damon, you bastard, I warned you!" Luke growled.

"Stay out of this Linebeck...he's mine." Clare growled oddly calm. Luke stepped back slightly hurt she had used his last name. Link leaned against the door frame, "Using your last name huh...I wonder if that guy knows your full name..."

"Damon and I have hated each other since we were kids, back when everyone was still calling me Lucas..." Luke said quietly letting his rapier fade away.

"Does Clare know that?" Link asked as he watched the ninja dance around the bigger man.

"I don't know, but it still hurts..." Luke said quietly.

"Don't think she meant to..." Link said and continued to watch Clare. Luke nodded and watched his fiancée nervously. Clare stepped behind the large man then wrapped her legs around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. She back flipped her upper body and used that momentum to send Damon into a nearby tree. Luke watched every moment closely hoping Clare wouldn't get hurt again. The ninja quickly ran up to the dazed man and punched him square in the jaw, "That's what you get for calling me fat!" Luke smiled a little but was still worried Damon would hurt his fiancée.

"Weak..." The larger man muttered sitting up. Luke swallowed thickly and fidgeted uneasily.

"What did you just say?" Clare asked, looking down at him.

"You're weak..." Damon said standing up and looking down at the smaller ninja. Link placed a hand on his Uncle's shoulder as the older man shifted nervously. The ninja glared at Damon then balled up her fist before jumping and kicking him in the side, but he grabbed her ankle. Luke tensed but stayed in place. Damon then threw her into a the tree behind him.

"Can I help now?" Luke asked his nephew. Link glanced at him then nodded, letting his uncle go. Luke was off the porch helping Clare to her feet in the blink of an eye, "Are you alright Angel?" She gave a cough and closed her eyes.

"Clare, sweetheart open your eyes..." Luke pleaded watching Damon out of the corner of his eyes.

"Ow..." Clare groaned and cracked one eye open.

"Anything broken?" He asked calling his rapier to him and letting it rest just within reach.

"No, but bruised yes..." She whispered.

"Okay, can you walk?" Luke asked brushing her hair off her face.

"Maybe...I might need some help..." Clare whispered rubbing her ribs lightly.

"Okay, I'm going to get rid of him and then I'm going to take you inside, alright, you stay awake okay?" Luke said quietly and placed a kiss to her forehead and snapped up his rapier to charge at an unsuspecting Damon.

"Stay safe..." The ninja whispered and rubbed her ribs. Damon didn't know what hit him when Luke's fist connected with his jaw sending him reeling. The larger man landed on his back then rubbed his jaw.

"I warned you asshole, I warned you that if I ever saw your face again I'd rend you in half...I intend to do just that." Luke growled.

"Why are you defending that weakling, Linebeck? She's not worth it." Damon said sitting up.

"That weakling as you put it, will be my wife in two days you ass." Luke hissed slamming his foot into Damon's chest.

"You're marrying her...I thought you had more taste than that Linebeck..." Damon said after he groaned.

"Says the man who got Jolene knocked up..." Luke growled applying pressure to the large man's chest. Damon grunted in pain.

"And abandoned her, guess what Damon, she lost the baby, hope you're happy..." Luke hissed and applied more pressure. The larger man looked up at him shocked.

"Yeah...this is your last warning Damon, if I ever, EVER, see your face in Levious again, I'll make sure you're six feet under by the day's end...Now I suggest you go find Jolene and fix things..." Luke growled cracking a rib for good measure. Damon winced but nodded.

"Good, now when I let you up if you don't disappear, I'll personally see to it that you never have children." Luke said quietly, letting off a little pressure so the pain set in. Damon nodded again. Luke gave him an icy glare then kicked him over, "Move it." Damon ran away as fast as a man with a broken rib could. Luke let go of his rapier and bolted back to Clare. She was leaning against a tree, one arm keeping her steady the other hanging beside her.

"Come here..." Luke said quietly as he gently eased her into his arms.

"...Am I really...weak..." She whispered silently to herself.

"No, you're not Angel, he's huge and even I have a hard time with him..." Luke reassured her as he carefully adjusted his hold on her. She closed her eyes lightly and snuggled into his chest.

"Let's get you back inside..." Luke said quietly and turned to the door.

"Okay..." She whispered and heaved a heavy sigh. Luke kissed her temple and went inside and straight up to their room. Clare kept her eyes closed, listening to his heart beat. Luke slipped into their room and shut the door before sitting on the bed. She winced slightly after she shifted slightly, his arm brushing against the bruise now forming.

"Okay what hurts Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"My back..." Clare whimpered.

"Can you sit up on your own?" He asked.

"Maybe..." She said.

"Do you want to try or do you want to lie on the bed?" Luke asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I'd rather lie on the bed..." Clare whispered.

"Okay..." Luke replied and carefully shifted her around until she was lying on the bed beside him. Clare sighed heavily and grabbed a pillow to hug. Luke lightly placed his hand on her back, "What's bothering you Angel?"

"I have taken down monsters bigger than him..." Clare whispered lightly.

"Monsters don't think and plan Angel, they go by instinct..." Luke reassured gently rubbing her back.

"Hmm..." She hummed and put her face against the pillow.

"Oh Angel..." Luke cooed and gently looped his arms around her. She turned and snuggled into his side gently. Luke gently ran his fingers through her hair. Clare sniffed lightly and then sighed.

"It's alright Angel...It's alright..." Luke whispered.

"He messed up my meditation...now my magic is wild..." Clare muttered into his side. Luke laid down next to her and kissed her gently, "What can I do to help, Angel?" Luke whispered stroking her cheek.

"I need to get some serious meditation done and I need my magic needs to physically manifested." She explained pulling her head away from his side to prop it on her hands.

"Do you want some time alone Angel?" Luke asked brushing her temple with his fingertips, in hopes of keeping her grounded.

"No, but I don't think you want to get zapped continuously..." She muttered as some of her magic arched from her temple to his finger. Luke chucked quietly not even feeling it, "What do you want to do Angel?"

"Take a walk somewhere and meditate." Clare answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked placing his hand to her cheek.

"Would be much appreciated." She replied and smiled lightly then sighed when her magic consumed his hand.

"It's alright Angel..." Luke whispered, "It doesn't bother me, I'm your guardian and you're the love of my life. Nothing you do will ever hurt me." He added kissing her forehead.

"Okay..." She whispered and kissed his cheek then moved to the edge of the bed. Luke smiled and sat up before gently pulling her into his arms.

"We might need that stupid book." Clare said pointing to the blue box.

"Alright..." Luke said quietly.

"And you're going to get zapped in six seconds..." Clare muttered then a huge jolt of her magic arched from her. Once again Luke didn't seemed fazed as he gently soothed a circle against her skin.

"Let's go so I don't zap anyone else." Clare whispered as she made to stand. Luke placed a quick kiss to her neck then released her. Clare walked over to the blue box and picked it up. Luke waited by the door for her. As she was making her way over to him, her magic flared again but she put her hand over it so it didn't zap anyone. Luke took her hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back lighter.

"Come on Angel, let's see if we can get this sorted out..." Luke soothed.

"Okay, let's go." The ninja said determined as ever. He smiled and led her downstairs.

"Oh and you made a mistake, only two days until we get married." Clare said nudging him slightly.

"Really...Oh I guess I did..." Luke replied.

"Only two more days..." She whispered with a light smile.

"Seems too long to me..." Luke added. Clare blushed and looked down. Luke kissed her temple as they slipped out the front door. She nuzzled his shoulder lightly. He smiled and looped his arms around her waist.

"So, where are we going for our walk?" Clare asked looking around then flinched when her own magic zapped her.

"Around..." Luke replied as they crossed into the forest, gently soothing circles against her skin. She sighed then leaned against him.

"Just tell me when you want to stop..." Luke told her as he stilled his hand and let it rest against her stomach. She nodded and they walked until they came to a clearing, "Let's stop here." She said while pulling his arm lightly.

"Okay..." Luke replied and allowed himself to be pulled. She let go of his arm and sat down carefully and put the box in front of her. Luke sat next to her and out of habit pulled her into his lap. Clare shook her head and opened the box then took the book out. As per usual Luke's magic became visible as it twined around her in a protective manner. It was a few seconds later that Clare's white magic made its appearance, floating wildly about. Luke rested his chin on her shoulder and gently nuzzled her neck.

"This is going to take a while..." Clare muttered and shifted until she was comfortable before closing her eyes and entering a meditative state. Luke smiled against her skin and waited. One by one, the wild swirls were tamed and just floated around the blue ones lightly. Luke continued to hold her and keep his hands still. There was a persistent swirl that just refused to be tamed as it floated around wildly and quickly. Luke gently nuzzled her neck and placed a light kiss to her jaw. She put her hands over top of his and concentrated harder. Luke linked his fingers with hers and waited. Slowly but surely the wild flare of white magic eventually floated lightly with the others. Luke continued to lightly nuzzle her neck. A soon as that stray flick of magic calmed down, Clare sighed and leaned back against Luke's chest. Luke hummed quietly and kissed her temple. She in turn, nuzzled his cheek.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, no more wild magic for me..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and held her a little tighter, "That's twice in two days you've scared me..."

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Just try to be a little more careful please..." Luke replied.

"Alright..." She whispered again.

"Thank you..." Luke whispered and kissed her gently. She kissed him back lightly, her lips just barely touching his. Luke rested his forehead against her, "What is it Angel?"

"Nothing...just two more days..." She whispered.

"Are you nervous?" Luke asked placing his hand to her cheek.

"Maybe just a little..." Clare whispered.

"Come on Angel, talk to me..." Luke coaxed having a feeling there was more to it than just that.

"What next after we get married..." Clare whispered looking up at him.

"Settle down, wait a year or two then try for one of our own?" Luke replied gently stroking her cheek.

"Sounds like a plan..." She said and kissed him lightly. Luke smiled and gently returned the gesture. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. He smiled again, more than happy to have his Angel back to normal. Clare broke the kiss to get some air and nuzzle his neck. Luke pulled her close against him and nuzzled the top of her head. She put her nose against his collar bone and nuzzled it gently.

"It's good to have my Angel back..." Luke whispered.

"Be carefully what you wish for Luke...you just might get it..." Clare purred with a snicker. Luke chuckled and kissed the corner of her eye. She closed that eye and scrunched her nose. Luke smiled and flopped onto the grass behind him. Clare snickered again and stood up off him.

"What you up to Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"Sounds like a shower's coming...Now I get what you promised me." Clare said, smiling lightly.

"I didn't think you'd hold me to that..." Luke sighed but smiled. Clare giggled and it started to rain, it was light and refreshing. Luke shook his head and remained laying on his back. She smiled and looked up to the sky as she started to dance lightly. Luke quietly hummed a song that Clare recognized in an instant. She blinked as her sharp ears picked up the notes as if he was right beside her and so she danced to it. The book was still laying open so Clare's magic was dancing along. Luke smiled at his fiancée's antics as he listened to her steps. She had kicked her sandals off and was dancing bare foot. Unfortunately Clare's shower didn't stay that way and thunder crashed overhead. The ninja missed a step as she jumped and looked up to the clouds. Luke had propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. She kept looking up at the clouds as she wandered over to her sandals, "Ruin my dance..." She grumbled as she bent to slip her soaked sandals on. As if to spite her, thunder banged loudly overhead. She growled in response and covered her ears.

"Come here Angel..." Luke called from where he now sat under a tree, the book closed next to him. Clare quickly made her way over to him. Luke took her in his arms and held her against him.

"Stupid thunder storms..." She grumbled and curled against him. Luke smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair. She sighed lightly and closed her eyes.

"It won't last long..." Luke assured her.

"For once..." Clare said and looked up at him. Luke still had that same soft smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about Luke?" Clare asked tilting her head to the side.

"Just how absolutely stunning you're going to look..." Luke replied.

"Too bad you're not allowed seeing the dress before the wedding." She said with a giggle.

"Who said I was talking about the dress..." Luke whispered in her ear.

"Then in what...Wait, do I even want to know?" Clare asked. Luke just smiled and kissed her temple. She rolled her eyes good naturally and leaned back against him. After ten minutes, just like Luke said, the storm ended and the sky opened up to sunshine. Clare stretched and was content to stay in a certain guy's lap. Luke cuddled her against him, nuzzling her neck gently. She turned and nuzzled his own neck gently.

"Shall we head home, lunch should be ready soon?" Luke asked.

"Sure, let's go, back home." Clare said and smiled. Luke returned the smile and placed the book in her lap before picking her up. She wrapped one arm around his neck for support the other held the book in place. Luke adjusted his hold on her and then turned to head home. She smiled lightly and watched the trees pass by slowly. It didn't take long before they were at the steps on the Inn. Clare looked over at the door while wringing out her hair. Luke chuckled and took the book and set her on her feet. She dried her hands on her short legs then opened the door. Link made a shh motion as she opened the door, looking a little nervous. Clare tilted her head to the side confused. Link pointed to the couch where Anni was sound asleep, although a little paler than normal. She raised an eye brow then silently crept inside. Luke followed just as quietly, shutting the door silently. The ninja crept over to her chair and sat down all without making a sound. Sophie tottered over to her and fell against her legs as Luke sat down next to Clare. Clare picked Sophie up and sat her on her lap. The tiny eighteen month old snuggled into Clare. The older woman smiled lightly and leaned back slightly. Link slipped into the room and quickly checked on his wife before placing the soup he'd made on the table. Clare gave the pot a look that said 'is it edible?' Link glared at her and shook his head good naturedly as he took Sophie, "Come here sweetie." He whispered. The older woman shrugged her shoulders and scooped herself some soup.

"I'll fill you in, in a minute..." Link whispered as Sophie yawned. Clare nodded. Link placed Sophie down in her basinet and checked on Anni one more time, before sitting down at the table. The ninja watched him then started on the soup. Link sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Anni fainted...gave me a good scare..."

"Do you know the reason?" Clare whispered after finishing her soup.

"No...I don't and I really hope it isn't anything serious..." Link replied.

"She might have been over heated, or something but I'm not sure..." Clare told him in hushed tones and crossed her legs. Link nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry too much Link, she'll be fine." She told him.

"I know but it kind of comes with the territory..." Link said quietly. Clare glared at him there, "What are we, land?" She questioned him quietly. Luke chuckled and looped his arms around her, "It's a figure of speech Angel..." Clare huffed silently and rolled her eyes. Link nearly fell out of his chair when Anni groaned and sat up. The ninja untangled herself from Luke's arms and stepped around Link to Anni, "How are you feeling?"

"A little light headed..." Anni replied.

"That is to be expected when one faints." Clare said and put her hand on Anni's forehead. She was a little warm and still a little glassy eyed.

"You should go back to sleep." Clare suggested as she brushed Ann's bangs away from her forehead.

"Okay, can someone give me a hand up the stairs?" Anni asked quietly. Link was over in a flash, "Let me help."

"How about you sit down for once..." Anni said pointing at her husband who, now that Clare looked at him, definitely need to sit down and rest a little.

"I have an idea, Link you help her up the stairs and both of you can have a nap. Since you both need it." Clare said. Link laughed sheepishly but still helped Anni to her feet and she swayed badly, "There we go again..." Anni whimpered placing one hand to her temple.

"Go nice and slow." Clare ordered. Link smiled as Anni got her barring again. When the two were out of sight, the ninja sighed and slumped her shoulders. Luke stood and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what I'm more stressed about, them or the wedding..." Clare muttered. Luke smiled softly and kissed her temple, "Shall we hit the hot spring later?" Luke asked soothing a circle against her stomach.

"Sure..." She said and tilted her head up to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Alright..." Luke said just as Sophie yawned and shifted in her basinet. Clare smiled lightly and wiggled out of Luke's arms and walked over to Sophie. Luke sat down on the couch and smiled at his fiancée. She picked up the tiny child and held her close as she walked back over to Luke. Sophie snuggled into Clare while Luke pulled her into his lap. Clare leaned back against Luke's back and held Sophie carefully.

"Anni's not going to be able to stand through the whole ceremony..." Luke reminded Clare as it just popped into his head.

"I guess we can put a chair there for her." Clare mused.

"Sounds like a plan...Hey sweetie..." Luke cooed when Sophie looked over at him. Clare glanced at the clock then back down at Sophie. Sophie yawned and snuggled into Clare's neck. The ninja smiled lightly and held her carefully.

"She's so sweet..." Luke said quietly as he pulled Clare a little closer.

"That she is...that she is..." Clare whispered. Luke whined a little, "I want one of my own..."

"You'll get one..." Clare replied and shifted slightly.

"Is that a promise Angel?" Luke cooed.

"You're not the only one out of the two of us that wants kids..." She replied. He smiled happily and nuzzled the other side of her neck. Clare smiled lightly but happily.

"Auntie, where's mama?" Sophie asked finally noticing her mother wasn't nearby.

"Your dad and mom's sleeping in their room." Clare said.

"Okay..." Sophie whispered and cuddled into Clare's chest. She smiled lightly and held Sophie a little closer. Luke smiled at the two females. Clare once again glanced at the clock, 3:43.

"What's up Angel?" Luke asked catching her glancing at the clock.

"Making sure it's not supper time yet." She answered.

"No matter how hard it is, Anni will be down here at four o'clock..." Luke told her.

"Then she'll have at least 3 hours of sleep." Clare mused. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "You're too sweet..."

"I'm just full of sugar and spice and everything nice." Clare joked. Luke chuckled and ran his fingers through Sophie's hair which now hung to the middle of her back. The ninja smiled lightly. It stayed quiet for about ten minutes before someone could be heard slowly making their way down the stairs.

"And that would be Anni." Clare said and looked over the back of the couch at the stairs. Luke looked over at the clock, "Right on time..." Luke said quietly.

"Should we make her sit down and we take care of dinner?" Clare asked. Luke shrugged, "That's the trick, getting her to actually do it..." Luke replied.

"Hmmm...Hey Sophie do you want to help your mom?" Clare asked the infant.

"How?" Sophie asked looking sleepily at her Aunt.

"Falling asleep on her, make sure she doesn't get up. She needs all the rest she can get." Clare said.

"Okay..." Sophie yawned.

"Oh Anni." Clare said standing from Luke's lap.

"Hmm..." Anni asked and she waddled into the room, one hand in the middle of her back, which was probably hurting again.

"Sophie wants you." The older female said walking over to the mother. Anni smiled a little and took her daughter from her Aunt.

"Hey sweetie..." Anni cooed and cuddled her daughter to her chest before sitting down next to her Uncle. Clare smiled and went into the kitchen. Anni smiled and yawned then shifted uncomfortable.

"Luke, why don't you make her more comfortable?" Clare asked from inside the kitchen, getting supper ready.

"Sure thing Angel." Luke replied, "Back hurting Sweetheart?" Clare smiled lightly and kept in the kitchen.

"Yes..." Anni replied and shifted her daughter.

"Come on then, lie down." Luke said and stood. She sighed and shifted until she laid down. Luke grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and tossed it over the two females.

"Thanks Uncle Luke..." Anni said quietly.

"It was you Aunt's idea, so when you deliver, you can smack her if you want." Luke said and sat down in the chair by the couch. Anni smiled slightly, "At least I have someone looking out for us, now if only my back would stop hurting."

"It'll stop...when you deliver." Luke said then saw Link coming down the stairs. Anni rolled her eyes and nuzzled Sophie's hair. Link walked into the kitchen intending to cook dinner when Clare turned him around and pushed him back out.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Link asked. Clare snickered and went back to getting dinner cooking.

"Come sit down Kiddo..." Luke called. Link came over in the daze Clare put him in and sat in the other chair. Luke chuckled and Anni sighed uncomfortably.

"Want me to take Sophie so you can get comfortable?" Link asked.

"Please..." Anni whimpered. Her husband reached over and took Sophie after placing a kiss to his wife's temple. Anni shifted to the most comfortable position she could with her stomach as round as it was. Link held Sophie close to him.

"Link can you pass me that pillow..." Anni asked quietly.

"Here..." Link said and handed her the requested pillow. Anni smiled a little and tucked the pillow under her stomach taking some of the strain off her back. After a few minutes Clare started to set the table. Luke watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Line...Uncle Linebeck, can you help me bring in the fish tomorrow?" Link asked.

"Sure thing Kid..." Luke replied.

"Call me Aunt, Link and I will beat you." Clare said as she continued to set the table.

"But you will be..." Link replied.

"So, just because it's a title, you don't need to add it." She said as she went back into the kitchen. Link looked over at his Uncle in confusion.

"Just because she's going to be your aunt soon, doesn't mean you have to say 'Aunt Clare', I'm sure she's just fine being called Clare." Luke said. Link smiled and nodded. Luke smiled back before turning to watch the kitchen doors. Anni whimpered quietly and shifted against the pain her back was giving her. Clare came back out with fresh buns and went back in the kitchen as Link looked over at his wife. Anni whined to herself and buried her face in one of the pillows on the couch.

"Anni...are you okay?" Link asked, standing off the chair.

"My back is killing me...I think one of the twins is sitting wrong..." Anni replied not opening her eyes. Link scratched his head with one hand, "Don't worry Anni, they'll be born soon..."

"Ugh...tell that to my back..."Anni groaned and placed a hand to her lower back. Clare came out with the vegetables, "There is a way to make your back stop hurting but you're not going to like it..."

"It can't be any worse than how I feel now..." Anni whimpered.

"Induced labour..." Clare said as she set the vegetables on the table before turning to the three.

"No, I'm not risking it..." Anni stated flatly.

"Then you're going to have to deal with the pain for at least another four days." Clare said as she turned back to the kitchen. Anni sighed and whimpered, "Link can you...get my hot water bottle..."

"Of course." He said and handed Sophie off to Luke then followed Clare into the kitchen. Anni whimpered and fisted her hands in her blanket. Link came back quickly and handed her the hot water bottle.

"Thank you..." Anni said quietly and pinned it between the couch and her back. Link nodded and sat back down after taking Sophie back. The hot water seemed to ease some of her pain as her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Hey, Luke, can you come here and give me hand?" Clare asked from inside the kitchen.

"Sure thing Angel..." Luke replied. When he got into the kitchen, Clare was pulling some baked potatoes out of the oven.

"What do you need Angel?" Luke asked.

"I need you to take that roast out for me, it's too heavy." Clare said as she put the potatoes on a plate.

"Sure thing Angel..." Luke replied and placed a kiss to her temple before grabbing a dish towel and opening the oven.

"Thank you." Clare said and kissed his cheek before taking the potatoes out. Luke smiled and pulled the roast out of the oven. She came back in and passed him to get the carving knife so she could carve the roast. Luke smiled, "How's she doing now?"

"Might need to keep that hot water bottle warm, it helps." Clare mused as she grabbed the knife.

"According to the kid, this one's even worse than their first, but the morning sickness eased up sooner..." Luke said.

"Last time she wasn't having twins." Clare pointed out.

"Good point, do you feel bad for her, she looks like she's in a lot of pain." Luke replied.

"I do feel bad for her but it was their choice to have another one." She said and carved the roast.

"I don't think they realized it would be this bad though Angel." Luke added as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"If it was just one, it wouldn't be so bad. Anni's too small to be having twins and expecting them to arrive on time, they might be a day or two early." Clare said and put the slice of roast she just carved off onto a separate plate.

"Let's hope it's after the honeymoon..." Luke purred. Clare shivered lightly and smiled, "Yes, let's hope." He smiled and kissed her jaw. She smiled and let him kiss her as she finished carving the roast.

"Need help with anything else?" Luke asked.

"Nope you can go if you want." She said and put the last slice of roast on the plate.

"Just a little worried about our niece..." Luke confessed.

"You can go check up on her, I'll be taking this out then starting on the dishes after dinner." Clare told him as she picked up the plate. Luke kissed her quickly and went out to check on Anni. The ninja shook her head and took the plate out then set it on the table. Luke was leaning against the back of the couch, "Any better sweetheart?" Link looked up at his uncle then back down at Anni. She looked up and smiled a little, "A little but now my stomach hurts."

"Do you want something to eat?" Clare asked as she was serving the others; Tetra and Sheik, the boys that were still there.

"Not at the moment..." Anni replied.

"Alright then." Clare said and since everyone knew not to mess with the server, especially when said server is a ninja with sharp pointy objects in her pockets, she had them served quickly and was making plates up for Luke and Link. Anni sighed and relaxed for the first time all day. Clare walked over and handed the two men their dinners before going to the kitchen, grabbing a bun and a small piece of roast and making a roast sandwich on her way by.

"Auntie Clare, I hate to be a pain, but can you refill this?" Anni asked quietly. Clare pivoted on her foot and walked over to Anni, her sandwich stuck in her mouth. The young mother handed her Aunt the now cold hot water bottle. Clare took it and walked back into the kitchen, then reappeared minutes later with a hot hot water bottle.

"Thank you..." Anni said quietly as the pain started to creep back in.

"No problem." Clare said after finishing her supper then went to the table to gather the plates up. Luke stood and took his and Link's plates into the kitchen. Clare took the dishes she collected into the kitchen and set them by the sink to wash them. He was wiping down the counters when she came in. She started to wash the dishes then put them in the other sink to dry. Luke slipped over and looped his arms around her waist. Clare yawned and continued with the dishes.

"Need a break Kitten?" Luke asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You haven't called me that in a long time..." Clare said as she put the last of the dishes in the other sink.

"Thought I'd change things up a bit..." He replied turning her so her back was to the sink. She smiled to him, "Change is good." Luke returned the smile and leaned in for a kiss. Clare leaned towards him meeting him half way. He smiled and pulled her tight against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke gently lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter. Clare shifted so she wouldn't fall in the sink but kept him in a lip lock. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers so they could catch their breath. She smiled at him while she got her face to regain its original colour.

"Aww, Link remember when we were like that?" Anni cooed as she, Link and Sophie stood in the doorframe smiling. Clare meeped and temporary lost her balance. Luke quickly pulled her against his chest so she didn't fall in the sink. Clare dipped her hand in the water behind her, a devilish smirk coming across her face. Anni giggled as Link led her upstairs, "They're so cute..." Clare heard Anni say as she disappeared.

"Are they gone?" Clare asked.

"Yes...I think..." Luke replied. Clare smirked and shifted to the side slightly then splashed Luke before wiggling out of his arms and bolting outside.

"She's such a little imp...but that's why I love her..." Luke sighed and ran after her. Clare was actually jogging slowly but when her ears caught his boots hitting the ground behind her she sped up slowly. And then there was quiet again. That was not a good sign for Clare so she ran her fastest and to most people she would look like a streak of red. Unfortunately she ran straight into Luke's arms.

"Hello Kitten." He purred as he folded his arms across her back.

"Not fair..." She muttered.

"How, you ran into me..." Luke said quietly as he nuzzled her temple.

"How did you get in front of me? Either you out ran me which is almost impossible or you fazed." Clare said.

"I circled around..." Luke replied.

"I was running in a straight line..." She muttered. Luke smiled, "Are you sure?" He said pointing to the Inn which was behind him, not her.

"And that doesn't make sense...." Clare said.

"That book isn't so evil after all..." Luke mused and he turned her so her back was to his chest.

"What the book have to do with this?" She asked.

"Found a new trick..." Luke replied nuzzling her neck.

"What trick?" Clare asked again tilting her head to look up at him.

"Ability to turn things around..." Luke answered nipping lightly at her neck.

"You turned me around...If it wasn't for the fact that Nayru gave me that book I'd burn it...." Clare grumbled. Luke smiled against her neck, "What happened to going to the spring with me...hmm?"

"Well you weren't really specific as to when we'd be going..." Clare purred.

"How about now Kitten?" Luke replied nipping the underside of her jaw.

"Now's a good time..." She purred again.

"Then let's go..." Luke said quietly.

"Are we walking or you going to faze us there?" She asked kissing his cheek lightly.

"Up to you Angel?" Luke replied.

"Well we hardly get any time to ourselves when we're here....so let's walk." She said. Luke smiled and looped only one arm around her waist. Clare was content with that and leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed her head and turned them in the direction of the spring. She smiled and walked with in towards the spring. Luke could never keep his hands still and was idly drawing circles against her skin. She smiled again and continued to walk towards the spring. After ten minutes the spring finally came into view. Clare kicked her sandals off on a rock and went over to the spring. Luke smiled and pulled his shirt off. She had climbed out of her shorts and tossed them over to the rock before climbing in. While her attention was elsewhere Luke slipped in silently behind her. Clare was deciding whether to float around or just sit on the ledge like usual. Luke snaked his arms around her tiny waist. She looked up at him before smiling. He returned the smile before turning her so she was facing him. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. Luke rested his forehead against hers while he trailed one hand up her back. The skin where he touched tingled lightly. He smiled and nuzzled her temple lightly. She in turn nuzzled his cheek then temple. He traced the tie of her top with his fingertips and nipped lightly at her temple. Clare shivered and stood on her toes to nip at his ear gently. Luke rumbled quietly and ran his hand back down her back. She kissed his ear then moved to his temple. Luke's hand slipped down to rest on her rear. Clare didn't move, though she wanted to swat his hand away out of reflex but instead started nipping at his temple. He smiled and moved his hand to rest on her hip.

"Did you come in here with your pants on?" Clare asked.

"No..." Luke replied nipping at her pulse point. She moaned in response. He smiled as he lifted her up so her weight was resting on his hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist lightly as support. Luke smirked and ran his fingers lightly along the underside of her thigh. She shivered and moaned lightly. Luke leaned against the edge of the spring and nipped around the tie of her top. Clare kept moaning and shivering. Luke smirked and left her be for a moment. Clare took that opportunity to attack his temple and ears. He sighed and trailed his hand along her thigh. She smiled lightly before kissing his temple then his nose. Luke smiled and pulled her into a heated kiss. Clare kissed him back with fire. He idly traced the bottom tie of her top. She pushed herself against him. Luke nipped her lip lightly. Clare responded by opening her mouth for him. He deepened the kiss as he finally sat down. With Clare's legs trapped in between Luke's back and the rock behind him, she wasn't going anywhere, not that she wanted to leave or anything. Luke was still playing with the bottom tie of her top when he broke the kiss and attacked her neck. Clare moaned loudly and tilted her head slightly. He smirked and nipped at her pulse point. She moaned again. Luke smiled and moved to the hollow of her neck. She moaned again, but it was softer. Luke trailed his hands up her sides while he nipped at the top of her breast bone. Clare moaned and shivered then added a groan to the combination. He slipped his fingers under her top and traced a half circle. Moan, groan, shiver, and a squeak.

"Shh...I won't hurt you Angel..." Luke purred nuzzling her neck as he traced another half circle.

"Just...caught...me off...guard..." Clare said in between moans. He chuckled quietly and lightly trailed his fingers down her breast bone. She shivered as her skin tingled lightly. Luke kissed her neck and traced an 's' across her stomach. Clare shivered again and smiled. He nuzzled her jaw gently as he trailed his fingertips up her stomach. She put her hands on his chest and made then dance lightly up and over to his shoulders. Luke placed one hand to her cheek and kissed her gently. Clare kissed him back softly. He broke the kiss and rested his head against her collar bone, "I love you Clare..."

"I love you too Luke..." Clare whispered and nuzzled the top of his head before placing a kiss to it. Luke shifted her around until she was sitting comfortably in his lap. She leaned against his chest and grabbed his arm to drape it across her stomach. He smiled and pulled her close, so there was very little water between them. Clare felt his stomach muscles and his chest muscles against her back and sighed happily.

"Feeling less stressed now Angel?" Luke asked.

"Oh yeah, I think my stress level dropped dramatically..." Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke buried his nose in Clare's neck and relaxed. Clare smiled once again and put her hands on his arm lightly. Luke shifted his arm a bit and Clare noticed the water felt cool in comparison.

"You're hot again..." Clare said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Luke asked nuzzling her neck.

"No, unless you move your arm." She replied. Luke smiled against her skin and pulled her as close as he could. Clare smiled and leaned against him also trying to get as close as possible.

"Are you ready to head home Angel?" Luke asked after five minutes.

"Sure, Let's go home." Clare said while looking up at him. He smiled and kissed her temple before removing his arms. She smiled to him as she walked over to where she left her shorts and sandals. Luke pulled himself out and grabbed his pants. Clare slipped into her shorts and wrung out her hair before fluffing it while slipped her sandals onto her feet. Luke looped his arm around her waist, fully dressed. One of Clare's sandals refused to fit on right, "Wait..." She said and bent down to fix it. He released her and leaned against a tree.

"Damn...strap finally broke off." Clare muttered as she slipped her sandal off her foot to inspect it. Luke came back over and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Anni can probably do something to fix it..."

"Yeah maybe." Clare said then stood up. Luke smiled and crouched in front of her. She rolled her eyes but put her arms around his neck. He stood up and adjusted his hold on her then headed for home. Clare rested her chin on his shoulder. Luke traced a circle against her leg as he walked. She yawned then rested her cheek on his back quickly falling asleep, his smooth walk adding in her sleep. He smiled and carefully shifted her higher. Clare groaned then went back to peaceful slumber. A half hour later Luke was gently lowering her onto their bed. She rolled close to the wall and sighed lightly. He smiled and slipped off her other sandal then covered her up. Clare grabbed the blankets in her hand and snuggled into the pillow he usually uses. Luke quickly slipped into the bathroom and changed into his night pants. She was still in the same spot when he left. He slipped back into their room just as quietly before crawling in next to his fiancée. She rolled over and snuggled into his chest. Luke draped his arm across her waist and kissed her forehead. Clare hummed a note before smiling lightly.

"Sweet dreams Angel.." Luke whispered as he too drifted off.


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

The pesky sun was back as it shone through the window blinding Clare into the realm of the wakeful. If the sun hadn't woke her up, what she heard from down the hall would have.

"No Anni, today you stay in bed, in fact, until the wedding you stay there."

"The wedding it tomorrow..." Clare grumbled as she sat up.

"Less chance of him getting smacked for mouthing off to his wife..." Luke muttered pulling her back down into his arms.

"Don't you gotta go and help Link bring in the nets today?" She asked.

"Oh right..." Luke groaned and rolled out of bed.

"You said you'd help him." Clare yawned as she sat back up.

"I honestly forgot..." Luke replied as he got dressed. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Luke slipped out of the room after his nephew. Clare yawned and climbed out of bed and picked up her broken sandal. Johnny, someone Clare hadn't seen much of, slipped into the room, "Mom, I hate to be a pain, but I think Anni needs a hand."

"I was just about to go see her anyways." Clare said and walked out into the hall.

"Okay, Silver, Emil, I don't know what you're planning but stop it anyway." Johnny stated as she left the room. The ninja shook her head and walked down the hall to Anni's room, she tapped on the door, "Anni, do you need help?"

"Yes, you can grab Sophie for me..." Anni replied with a very tired sigh. Clare opened the door and walked in. Anni was trying to get herself upright and her daughter was peeking over the edge of the crib in their room. Clare went over and propped Anni upright then put some pillows behind her before going to get Sophie.

"So much for my caring husband..." Anni sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

"I hate to say this but I agree with him, not entirely but I still agree with him." Clare said as she held Sophie to her mother. Anni sighed and took Sophie, "I sort of do as well I just wish he'd had the curtsey to reheat this before he left." Anni said as she pointed to the water bottle on the nightstand.

"Why don't I take care of this and if you're bored today, you can fix my sandal." Clare said as she put her broken sandal on the sheets before grabbing the cold hot water bottle. Anni picked it up and looked at it. Clare smiled and took the bottle to refill it. The kitchen, if Anni were there would say, it looked like the entire ranch had been through it in the period of an hour. The ninja sighed and stepped around the mess to get to the kettle, "Empty...just my luck..." She groaned and went to refill it. Johnny walked by packing Lucas. Clare watched them as she put the kettle on and started to clean up the kitchen. As she lifted one of the pots Little Clare darted out from underneath.

"What in Din's name when on in here?" She asked herself as she picked up the rest of the pots.

"Pirates..." Mira said on her way by.

"I should've known..." Clare muttered and finished cleaning up the kitchen when the kettle started whistling. She quickly poured the hot water in the hot water bottle before taking it up to Anni. Anni was rubbing Sophie's back as the little girl laid on her stomach next to her, Clare's sandal laying fixed in her lap.

"Here you go Anni, it's nice and hot." Clare said handing the hot water bottle over.

"Thanks Auntie Clare..." Anni replied taking the bottle. Clare smiled and scooped her sandal out of Anni's lap, "Good now I don't have to worry about stepping on anything with bare feet." She said as she slipped it on. Anni laughed lightly and tucked the hot water bottle between her back and her pillow as Sophie crawled into what her mother's lap there still was. Clare's ears twitched, "I think I hear our men coming back..." She said as her ears continued to twitch.

"Good I can smack Link with something sooner than later..." Anni growled as Sophie placed her ear to her mother's stomach.

"Want me to get you something to smack him with?" Clare asked.

"No, I'm good..." Anni replied as she pulled a small rubber ball out of the nightstand drawer.

"Momma, she moved." Sophie said happily, "I know sweetie, I felt it too." Clare smiled lightly then heard two sets of feet coming up the stairs, "Five four three two one..." And when she said one Link walked in the door. Anni nailed him square between the eyes with the ball.

"Ow ow owowowowow!" Link cried holding his head. Clare snickered lightly and saw Luke peek his head in the door.

"Serves you right..." Anni grumbled running her fingers through Sophie's hair. Clare snickered again before she stood, "Now that your personal slave is back, I'll go make sure the pirates have eaten."

"Link do yourself a favour and feed our daughter before I hit you again...." Anni said as she shifted uncomfortably. Clare shook her head and stepped around Link, who went to get Sophie, and into the hall to see her fiancé's shirt missing it's sleeves, "What happened to your sleeves?" Luke looked at his arms and chuckled sheepishly.

"You ripped them didn't you?" She asked, levelling a look at him that said 'tell me or else'.

"If I say yes are you going to hit me?" Luke asked with an uneasy chuckle.

"And hurt myself no, but let it be known, I am not fixing it." She said and moved around him to get to the stairs.

"Wasn't going to ask you to..." Luke replied pulling her into his arms.

"So I'm taking the missing sleeves as a sign that the haul was good?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Oh yeah..." Luke replied kissing her forehead. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"One more day Angel, then you're mine forever..." Luke said quietly. Clare smiled, blushed and nodded. He smiled and kissed her gently. She kissed him back softly.

"Okay you two break it up..." Link said as he came into the hall with his hand over Sophie's eyes. Clare broke the kiss and glared at Link before walking down the hall and down the stairs. Luke rolled his eyes and went to their room to find a new shirt. Clare was down in the dining room telling the pirates not to go in the kitchen, make a mess then leave the mess and that she'll get breakfast cooked in a minute. Luke came downstairs in a navy blue shirt and proceeded to sprawl himself out on the couch. Clare disappeared into the kitchen to get the pirates breakfast done. Link slipped into the kitchen and reheated the kettle.

"Move four inches to your left Link..." Clare said as she got the pans out. Link did as told and he hooked a tea cup from over her head. She put the pan on the stove before cracking some eggs.

"Clare, I need the jar of tea leaves above you, please." Link said as he flinched the kettle. Clare reached up and grabbed the proper jar and passed it to him.

"Thank you..." Link said as he quickly made a cup to tea.

"Uh huh..." Clare said and started to make some toast.

"I think I've said it once already but I'll say it again, it's good to have you back..."Link said as he slipped out of the door.

"Haven't heard that all year..." Clare said after shaking her head. Link reappeared a few minutes later, "Hey would you mind fixing a plate for Ann'?"

"No." Clare said and turned to flash a small smile before hurrying to get the bacon on a plate.

"Thank you..." Link chimed and disappeared again. Clare once again shook her head and put the bacon on a plate before going over to the toast. Link could be heard talking quietly with Luke. Clare was not really paying attention but managed to catch some of it.

"...Anni said that she wants you upstairs later..." Link said. Clare's ear twitched then she snickered lightly.

"...please go up when you're done, I'd really like Anni to rest..." Link requested. Clare's ear twitched again as she put the toast on a plate.

"Sure thing Kid, as soon as breakfast is over." Luke agreed. The ninja rolled her eyes before taking the two plates out to the table. Luke was still lying on the couch and Link was sitting, well more or less draped in a chair.

"You two look comfy..." Clare said as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"I'd be even more comfortable if you were over here with me Angel..." Luke called.

"I have to finish cooking breakfast then I'll be over." Clare called from inside the kitchen. Link sighed as his Uncle smiled happily. A few minutes and Clare had all the breakfast on the table and had a plate made for Anni, "Link here's Anni's."

"Thank you..." Link said as he took the plate and disappeared upstairs. Clare smiled and sat on the floor by the couch with two other plates. Luke sat up, "Why are you sitting on the floor Angel?"

"It's comfy down here." She answered picking up the plate with less on it. Luke whined a little and trailed his fingers across her shoulder. Clare smiled lightly and shook her head, "That and you took over the couch."

"I'm just as comfy as the couch..." Luke said.

"Then I would have to be sitting on you now won't I?" Clare said while turning to smile at him.

"I have absolutely no problem with that..." Luke replied. Clare shook her head then stood before sitting down on his stomach. He smiled and reached for his plate. She ate her food then put the empty plate on the coffee table before them. Luke had finished and pulled her down onto his chest. Clare smiled lightly and laid down on him. He nuzzled the top of her head. She sighed and snuggled into his chest. Link slipped down into the living room, "Umm...I really hate to break up the moment but if Uncle Linebeck doesn't get upstairs I may have a problem on my hands." Clare sighed then sat up before grabbing the dishes. Link smiled sheepishly, he now had Sophie with him. She rolled her eyes and took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them, after grabbing the ones on the table. Luke slipped up the stairs to see his niece. Clare was back in the kitchen washing dishes. Link looked in the window from the dining area, "Need a hand?"

"If you have any." Clare said as she put the dishes in the opposite sink to be rinsed. Link smiled and placed Sophie in her basinet for her nap and slipped into the kitchen to help his sister. Clare watched out of the corner of her eye as Link picked up the soapy plate she just put in, and rinsed it.

"Something on your mind Clare?" Link asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Clare asked as she put the next plate in the sink.

"You seem a little distracted that's all..." Link replied as he put away a few dry dishes.

"When am I not distracted?" She asked as she got the pan to wash.

"When you're with my Uncle..." Link replied with a smile.

"Oh, I'm distracted there too." Clare said with a smile. Link laughed a little as Luke came down with his hand to his temple, "Link, Anni wants you..." Clare looked over her shoulder at him then at Link before going back to washing the dishes. Link sighed and dried his hands before disappearing up the stairs. The ninja flicked the water off her hands and rubbed her ears before going back to washing the dishes.

"Clare, can you throw me a cold cloth?" Luke asked.

"Do I want to know why you need one?" Clare asked as she dipped a fresh cloth in the cold water and then wrung it out before tossing it to him.

"I have such a headache..." Luke muttered.

"Then maybe you should go lie down." Clare suggested as she started to rinse the dishes.

"Already am..." Luke replied as he dropped onto the couch and laid down. After Clare was done the dishes she walked out and sat in front of the couch once more. Luke was lying on his back with the cloth on his forehead and his eyes closed. Clare stretched her arms out across the coffee table then folded them.

"That girl has a good throw..." Luke muttered as one of his hands slid off his stomach to hand off the couch.

"What did you do to piss her off?" Clare asked tilting her head to look at him.

"I didn't do anything, she told me to get Link as I went out the door, I got halfway down the stairs and went back up to ask her if she wanted a drink or something, guess she thought I was Link and when I stuck my head in the door, she nailed me with another ball..." Luke replied.

"My poor dog." Clare said as she leaned back and kissed his hand. Luke opened one eye and looked at her then groaned and closed it again. She smiled lightly before putting his hand back on his stomach before resting her head on the couch beside him.

"Clare was there anything specific you wanted on your dress?" Link asked from the doorframe.

"No...not that I can think of...maybe a blue gem or something." Clare mused.

"Okay thanks..." Link replied and disappeared just as Sophie woke up. Clare scooted over to the basinet and picked her out of it, "Hello Sophie." Sophie yawned and rubbed her eyes which seemed a much deeper green than the year before. Clare smiled lightly and scooted back over to her spot before leaning against the couch.

"Looks like she got one thing from her mom..." Luke said as he rolled on his stomach to watch them.

"The shifting eyes?" Clare asked.

"Mmhmm...Anni's eyes change colour to match her emotions..." Luke replied.

"Kinda noticed." Clare said as she shifted slightly. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned towards his hand lightly.

"It's nice to see she has some of her mom in her..." Luke mused.

"Yeah, we don't need another Link running around the place." Clare agreed. Luke chuckled quietly.

"Auntie...I'm hungry..." Sophie mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"And what would you like to eat?" Clare asked as she stood up.

"Doesn't matter..." Sophie replied with a yawn.

"How about a biscuit?" Clare asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Okay..." The tiny girl replied finally starting to wake up.

"Okay." Clare said while smiling as she slipped into the kitchen. Sophie yawned again and cuddled into Clare. The ninja went over to the biscuits she made earlier and picked a small one up then handed it to Sophie. Sophie bit off little bits at a time. Clare smiled again and walked out of the kitchen to go sit back in front of the couch. Luke was starting to nod off, his headache getting the better of him. Clare's hand twitched signalling the urge to pull a prank but she resisted as much as possible.

"Here I'll take her...You go run off that pent up energy..." Luke muttered.

"Alright I'll be back..." Clare whispered and kissed his cheek before handing Sophie over. Sophie curled up against his stomach and finished her biscuit. Clare went out the door and ran into the forest, heading towards her temple, burning energy as she went. When she came back the sun was at high noon and Link was out with the laundry.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Link does house work." Clare said as she walked across the lawn.

"Linebeck's out like a light and Sophie's still with him, could you check on Anni for me?" Link asked as he hung a sheet.

"Alright." Clare said and walked up to the Inn then inside. Just like Link had said, Luke was fast asleep with Sophie on the couch and the boys were playing go fish on the floor by the fire. Clare shook her head and walked up the stairs to check on her niece. It was quiet upstairs or for a moment it was, there was a very quiet whimper from Link and Anni's room. Clare made her way to their door and tapped it lightly, "Anni, I'm coming in." There was a quiet groan that told Clare she heard her. The ninja opened the door and looked inside. Anni was lying on her left side facing away from the door, the curtains were drawn keeping the room a little darker than normal and Anni's shoulders were tense.

"Are you alright dear?" Clare asked instantly falling into the role of mom.

"Between my back, my headache and these two kicking...I'm in a lot of pain..." Anni replied quietly.

"Want me to get your hot water bottle filled and a cup of tea?" Clare asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please..." Anni whimpered as she fisted one hand in the sheets. Clare nodded and took the hot water bottle then disappeared down the stairs. It seemed like everyone in the house knew Anni was tired and sore as it was still quiet when she came back down. Clare didn't take it into fact but hurried into the kitchen. The kettle was still where Link had left it, handing over the stove.

"That kid..." Clare muttered as she got the kettle down and put it on the stove. Link came in and quietly took the laundry upstairs. When the water was hot, Clare poured it into the bottle then put the kettle to the side as she brewed up some tea. Link came back down with another basket of laundry and went back outside. Clare put the tea pot and cups on a tray along with the hot water bottle before taking them up stairs. Anni was in even more pain when she got upstairs.

"Here's the hot water bottle..." Clare said as she put said bottle on the bed beside Anni.

"Thank you..." Anni whispered as she placed it between her back and the bed.

"When you're feeling better I'll help you sit up so you can have some tea." Clare said as she poured herself a cup. Anni nodded slightly, moving her free hand to her stomach. Clare hummed lightly and pulled the stool over and sat on it.

"I wish these two would settle down..." Anni whispered.

"Can't really do anything about it, but deal with it." Clare said.

"I know...it just hurts..." Anni replied.

"It'll pass." Clare reassured as she hummed again. Anni whimpered quietly and squeezed her hands so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Hmmm...they may be a bit early..." Clare mused.

"Oh please no..." Anni whimpered.

"Can't do anything about it, you're body is too small for twins to be late or even on the intended time... It could be only a few hours early though." Clare explained. Anni sighed and finally the twins settled down as if sensing they were distressing their mother. Clare sipped her tea lightly. Anni's hands relaxed as did much of the rest of her. Clare continued to sip her tea.

"Auntie Clare..." Anni said quietly.

"Yeah?" Clare hummed.

"Can you help me up?" Anni asked quietly and making no attempt to make eye contact with Clare.

"Alright..." The ninja said and slowly helped her up. One of the twins kicked as Clare reached around Anni.

"They're going to be a energetic bunch..." Clare whispered.

"Oh joy..." Anni sighed. Clare smiled lightly and shook her head. Anni sighed and leaned back against the pillows she had against the headboard.

"Would you like some tea?" Clare asked sitting back on the stool.

"That would be nice..." Anni replied.

"Alright..." Clare said then poured her a cup of tea before handing it to her.

"Thank you...Auntie Clare..." Anni said staring at the cup in her hands. Clare hummed and took her own cup back up.

"Auntie Clare?" Anni said quietly not looked up from her drink.

"Yes?" Clare asked.

"I'm sorry for always putting you in these situations..." Anni said quietly.

"Eh, that's what family is for." Clare said.

"I know, I just wish...for once you could come home and not have to worry about us..." Anni muttered quietly. Clare smiled and shook her head. Anni was fidgeting with the ring on her finger and had yet to make eye contact with Clare.

"Anything else the matter dear?" Clare asked.

"I guess I'm scared that's all..." Anni confessed in a whisper.

"The twins will be just fine." Clare said. Anni smiled a little but she was still a little uneasy. Clare stretched and rolled her shoulder.

"You don't have to stay up here with me..." Anni said quietly.

"I know, but then you would be lonely and that's the last thing I want." Clare replied with a smile. Anni smiled a little more and took a sip of her tea. Clare smiled into her own tea then let her ear twitch, "Want to hear some funny stories about Link, your Uncle and I had when we were traveling together?"

"Sure..." Anni replied and then glanced at the door where a pair of soft emerald green eyes were watching them. Clare turned, "Oh so you were the one I heard coming up the stairs." Clare said as she stood and walked over to her. Sophie watched Clare from her place behind the edge of the door.

"Do you want to hear some funny stories to?" Clare asked crouching down in front of her. Sophie nodded.

"Alright you can sit with your mom." Clare said picking her up and putting her with Anni. Sophie immediately cuddled into her mother's side.

"Alright where to begin...I guess the first time we met your uncle." Clare mused.

"Oh this should be good, Sheik told me about the argument he and Uncle had when he first saw you." Anni said as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Clare smiled then, "You're uncle was stuck in a trap and the temple we were in sucked the energy and life out of you."

"The Temple of the Ocean King right..." Anni asked.

"Correct. But being me I was the reckless one and but I was the one who set him free, of course." Clare said. Anni smiled and Sophie was hugging a very familiar stuffed Keaton. As Clare continued on with her tale, she came to the part where she had pissed of Luke the first time.

"Well I'll say this, that was not your most brilliant plan..." Anni said as Sophie started to fall asleep.

"I know...but the second time was probably worse and I didn't do it." Clare said. Anni laughed a little then was sharply reminded it wasn't a good idea.

"Link was the cause of that time and fifteen minutes into the 'terror' he was balling his eyes out." Clare said.

"Uncle can be a little scary but he never hurt anyone..." Anni said quietly as she ran her fingers across her temple.

"Yeah, but a little scary went a long way for a tiny twelve year old. But that ended quickly and we got the second spirit freed." Clare said nodding. Anni nodded and gently smiled at her now sleeping daughter. Clare smiled and left out hers and Luke's fight about the bed and told Anni about the sun temple instead. Anni listened intently as she carefully moved Sophie so she was lying on her stomach. Clare got to the part where they were listening to Oshus talk about the ghost ship and added her Uncle's antics.

"My mom had a few notes on that ship but nothing really detailed..." Anni added.

"Let's just say it wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." Clare said.

"Maybe not for you but I'll bet anything Uncle was terrified..." Anni said as she shifted.

"His knees were knocking together but when he found out there was no treasure on the ship he forgot about his fear." Clare said. Anni shook her head.

"Then we found out we had to reconstruct the phantom sword from a guy call Zuzu, and your Uncle's attitude got worse." Clare muttered.

"He was a bit of a jerk a few years ago..." Anni replied.

"Yeah but I think he had reasons....But after getting the next map we were on our way to Goron Isle, and I hadn't slept for five days..." Clare said.

"Oh goddesses..." Anni sighed.

"Bad idea to start fighting...But it was Celia and your uncle...the fairy got stuck in a bottle and then the bottle got shoved in Luke's mouth...putting it nicely..." The ninja said. Anni giggled lightly and shifted again.

"But then Jolene came by...I'm surprised she's not more afraid of me." Clare mused.

"She was best friends with my mom, what's that tell you?" Anni told her as she shifted and winced.

"Anyways we got to Goron Isle and did our thing then went off to the most cursed place on the face of the planet..." Clare muttered then shivered.

"Let me guess the Isle of Frost?" Anni asked as a small groan escaped her

"Want me to go warm that up then continue on?" The ninja asked.

"Please..." Anni said quietly, apparently she'd been trying to hide her discomfort.

"Alright, I'll be back." Clare said as she took the hot water bottle and left the room. It was still unusually quiet downstairs. Clare, having left the kettle out, put it back on and waited. Luke was still sleeping soundly on the couch, the boys had conked out as well. Clare caught the kettle before it sounded and poured the boiling water into the bottle before making her way up the stairs again. When she got back up to Anni, the younger woman had her eyes shut tightly but that was it.

"Anni, hot water bottle." Clare said holding it out. Anni opened her eyes and smiled a little as she took the hot water bottle from Clare and tucked it back in place.

"Alright, now where was I? Alright the dreaded Isle of Frost." Clare said. Anni smiled a little at her Aunt. Clare told her about the 'terrors' of the Isle of Frost and how she got the worst cold in the history of Hyrule.

"I don't think it was as bad as the one you got while I was pregnant with Sophie..." Anni said.

"Okay so it wasn't that bad but had me bed ridden for three days and coughing up a lung." Clare said. Anni smiled a little and shifted Sophie a little when the tiny girl rolled too close to the edge.

"But Link was throwing a stink about your Uncle for some bizarre reason so one of those night's Link asked for Luke's head on a platter and got a meat loaf sculpture of Luke's head." Clare said, "The poor kid was absolutely horrified, it was funny to watch."

"No wonder he won't eat my meatloaf..." Anni mused.

"But of course I had to ruin it by my hacking and coughing." Clare sighed.

"You probably had Uncle worried sick..." Anni muttered.

"Yeah, I don't think I've been that...tended in all my life." Clare said. Anni laughed a little, "He's always been attentive to those he cares about." Clare smiled lightly then carried on with her tale coming to the part where she got to the boss of the Isle of the Dead and the two foot long splinter in her arm. Anni looked a little faint at that moment.

"Oh don't worry too much, it was only the point not even an inch was in my arm." Clare said.

"Okay if you say so...." Anni replied.

"Okay, anyway we got the last treasure and went to get the sword constructed." Clare said leaving out another part. Anni nodded and picked up Sophie and moved her to her other side.

"When the sword was made, we headed back to Mercay and set Link in the Ocean King's temple one last time. During that your Uncle asked me a question and I'm glad I gave him an answer..." Clare said. Anni cocked her head to the side.

"He asked what would happen after...I said 'Link will leave, as will I...But I'll be back...'." Clare said softly.

"I don't think he'll ever be able to tell you how much it meant to him that you did come back..." Anni told her.

"No...I don't think he will...But anyways, let's carry on with the story." Clare said then told of the heroic part where Luke steered the S.S. Linebeck at the now possessed Ghost Ship. Anni smiled softly as if she knew something Clare didn't. The ninja told of the five second struggle and how Belldum was strangling both herself, Link and had captured Celia. Anni looked a little paler than usual.

"Have no fear, the guy with the musical knees was there! Luke as shaking so bad his knees were knocking together but he picked up the Phantom Sword and stabbed one of the tentacles."Clare told her. Anni laughed quietly.

"You might not want to hear the rest...It's pretty bad." Clare said as she shifted slightly.

"I know...he was possessed..." Anni said quietly as she ran her hand down Sophie's back.

"My fault there..." Clare said softly. Anni patted the edge of the bed. Clare moved and sat on the edge with a sigh.

"My Uncle may have been possessed...but you actually saved him in more ways than he lets onto..." Anni said as she placed one arm around Clare's shoulder.

"But it was literally my fault. When Link and I landed on the ground I threw a kunai charged with magic at Belldum and he went after me intending on possessing me but Luke pushed me out of the way..." Clare whispered.

"Auntie Clare, you saved my Uncle from the dark road he was headed down, for a while I thought I was going to lose him the same way I lost my dad...but then he met you and he stopped drinking as much..." Anni told her and pulled the older woman closer.

"Huh...I always thought he drank that much, but I guess I made up for some of the difference..." Clare mused.

"You've made a huge difference, I've never seen him so happy..." Anni said hugging her gently.

"Well...I actually took all his booze away that's what I did...but not the smokes he kept those on his person, but I did tell him smoking was disgusting." Clare said.

"I will say this, he did only do it when he was really stressed out..." Anni added resting her hand on her stomach. Clare smiled and nodded. Anni had pulled Clare close enough that she felt one of the twins kick.

"Yeah, they're going to active..." Clare said and smiled at Anni.

"I have to agree..." Anni replied as they continued to kick. Clare narrowed her eyes for a minute, "I'll be back..." She said and walked to the door before shooting her hand out of it and snagged the front of Link's shirt, "And just how long have you been there mister?"

"Since the twins started acting up again..." Link replied swallowing thickly.

"Hmm...I don't believe you, but I'll leave it as is. Anni it looks like everyone skipped out on lunch but so I'm going down to start supper alright." Clare said releasing the taller male after glancing over her shoulder.

"Let Link do it, he's been slacking off anyway..." Anni replied shifting down a little.

"Aw...but I was going to make meatloaf..." Clare said and snickered when Link cringed. Anni giggled a little and then threw her husband a look that screamed 'move it.' Link scurried out of the room to start supper. Clare snickered before sitting back on the stool, "Guess we're baking tomorrow."

"Oh good thing you said that, I finished the sleeves for the dress and Uncle has his outfit fit properly." Anni said quickly.

"Then all that needs to be done is cake and decorations." Clare said thinking.

"Decorations just need to be hung." Anni corrected.

"Okay...I think Link cold do that... I think." Clare giggled.

"I know he can." Anni replied as Sophie yawned and rolled closer to Anni. Clare smiled a little.

"I just hope these two aren't too much trouble when they get older." Anni said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I do too, because I would have to put up with them too, but good thing for me, I'm the Pranking Master." Clare said proudly. Anni laughed a little, "I wanted to show you something..." Anni said quietly then glanced at the open door.

"I'll get the door." Clare said and stood then closed the door with a soft click.

"There's a box under your dress can you grab it?" Anni asked. The ninja nodded and opened the trunk at the foot of the bed then carefully removed the dress to find the box. It was a dark wooden box with the Aniku family crest carved into the top. Clare picked it up and put it on the bed. Anni pulled the box over and opened it. Inside lay a handful of letters, a thick book and a medallion. Clare pulled the stool over and sat on it. Anni pulled out the letters and shifted through them until she found one and smiled, "Here, read it..." The young mother said handing Clare the letter.

"Okay..." Clare said and opened it. The letter was written in Luke's sharp looped handwriting

"Are you sure it's okay for me to read this?" Clare asked holding the letter out.

"Mmhmm....just read the last paragraph." Anni replied. Clare hummed and skimmed down to the last paragraph. Luke had written; 'Do you remember that girl I was telling you about a while ago, Clare, well you were right, I am in love. But I know she's going to leave soon and ... I don't want to lose her this soon...what do I do?'

"...when was this written?" Clare asked.

"A little before you went after the ghost ship the last time..." Anni replied.

"He was 21then... what did you write back?" The older woman asked.

"I told him to follow his heart..." Anni replied.

"No wonder he wanted me to stay on the ship..." Clare mused. Anni smiled softly and placed a note in her hand. Clare looked up. Anni smiled, "Turn it over." Clare complied. It was a picture of the locket currently hanging around her neck and scrawled in the corner were the words; 'Do you think she'll like it?'

"Wait a minute..." Clare said and dug in her pocket before pulling out a similar half finished locket and held it up to the picture. Anni smiled again.

"Almost identical...I'm going to chuck this at him and see how he feels like having a metal heart hit you in the head..." Clare grumbled then smiled. Anni smiled, "I got letters for three weeks straight with those pictures, twenty two of them to be exact."

"I was hit in the head with twenty one half finished lockets..." Clare said. Anni giggled lightly and picked up the book and flipped through the pages. Clare put the half finished locket back in her pocket and put the photo back on the bed.

"I remember this..." Anni said quietly with a soft smile. Clare smiled lightly.

"I was barely even six..." Anni whispered.

"Then I would have been frozen in time still..." Clare sighed softly.

"I was so happy he came to see me, Auntie Shiloh wouldn't let me out of bed..." Anni told her.

"One of Luke's visits I'm guessing." The ninja hummed.

"It was after I fell..." Anni replied. Clare reached over and gave Anni a one armed hug.

"It wouldn't have bothered me so much if the kids at school hadn't picked on me..." Anni muttered leaning a little into Clare.

"Well now that you're a beautiful woman, have lovely kids and a handsome, though scruffy husband, I think you can safely laugh in their faces." Clare said. Anni giggled lightly remembering too much movement bothered her back. Clare smiled and let Anni go. Anni flipped a head a few more pages, "Here's one that I remember fondly..." Anni said smiling.

"Oh?" Clare hummed and leaned closer. The picture Anni had her finger on was from Clare's third year in Levious. It was Clare, Luke and Sophie all sound asleep on the couch in front of the fire.

"I don't know who's worse, you or your uncle..." Clare said. Anni giggled and flipped to the page which was covered in photos from Christmas.

"You are worse..." Clare declared.

"What it's your and my baby girl's first Christmas, I think that deserves to be remembered." Anni said.

"You're still worse..." Clare said Anni shrugged and closed the book before sticking it back in the box. Clare picked up the letters and other things before placing those in the box. Anni covered a yawn with her hand.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" Clare suggested as she stood, picking the box up.

"Okay..." Anni said quietly as she rubbed her left eye.

"Why don't I heat that up for you before you get some sleep, then you won't get bothered as much?" Clare said nodding to the hot water bottle as she put the things back in the trunk.

"Okay..." Anni agreed covering another yawn and pulling the hot water bottle out onto her lap.

"I'll be back." Clare said and disappeared out the door after grabbing the hot water bottle. Anni nodded and rubbed her eyes. Clare made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Link was shuffling around the kitchen quietly and Luke was beginning to wake up. Clare pushed Link to the side and filled the kettle.

"You could of asked and I would've moved..." Link said.

"I know...I just wanted to know I could still push you around." Clare said with a smile as she waited. Link smiled and shook his head. Clare smiled again and continued to wait. Luke yawned and rolled on his side. When the kettle was about to whistle, Clare took it off the heat and poured the hot water in the bottle.

"Thanks for taking care of Anni all day..." Link said suddenly.

"I have a feeling I'll be taking care of her for a lot longer..." Clare said as she capped the bottle.

"I really admire that fact that she can do all this and not complain..." Link said with a sigh.

"Well she has been working longer than you have, and saving the world twice does not count as working." Clare said as she walked out of the kitchen. Link smiled and laughed a little. When Clare got back up stairs she went immediately to Anni's room, "Anni, are you still awake?" Clare said as she reached the door.

"Barely..." Anni replied quietly already lying on her left side.

"Here's the hot water bottle...I'm just going to your uncle's and mine room if you need anything alright?" Clare asked as she passed the hot water bottle to Anni.

"...okay..." Anni said quietly as she tucked the hot water bottle in place and slipped from consciousness. Clare smiled lightly before exiting the room and crossing the hall to Luke's and hers room before flopping face first on the bed. A few minutes later the door shut and Luke slid in next to her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would get up here..." Clare said, muffled by the pillow she had her face in.

"...too loud down there..." Luke replied and looped his arms around her waist before burying his nose in her neck. Clare shook her head then yawned.

"Can you do anything for headaches Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"I could kiss it better, but that's about it." Clare whispered. He groaned and curled closer to her. Clare pressed her lips to his temple gently and lightly as she willed her magic threw them and eased his headache slowly. Luke sighed and yawned again. Clare smiled lightly then tucked her head under his chin. Luke rumbled contently and tightened his arms around her, "Where were you all day?" He asked quietly.

"Keeping Anni company..." Clare yawned. Luke made a sound of acknowledgement.

"How did you know I wasn't down there when you were asleep?" Clare asked after yawning again.

"Never heard the bell..." Luke replied and nuzzled the top of her head. Clare nodded then let her eye lids drop.

"I slept...all day and I'm...still tired..." Luke muttered between yawns.

"Stop...yawning...it's...contagious..." Clare said between her own yawns. He rumbled and nuzzled her head in apology. She nudge his jaw with her nose in apology accepted. Luke cuddled her and slipped from consciousness. Clare was soon to follow after one more yawn. A couple of hours later and a strained whimper reached Clare's ears. She cracked her eyes open and wiggled out of Luke's arms before going to the door. Luke groaned but didn't wake up. Clare stifled a yawn as she let her ears twitch. Another whimper reached her ears. The ninja followed the whimper, already knowing who was making it. Sophie tottered into the hall. Clare automatically scooped her up and walked to Anni's door.

"Auntie, mommy's really hurting..." Sophie told her.

"Hot water bottle cold?" Clare asked as she peaked in the room. Sophie shook her head, "Daddy came and switched for a hot one earlier..." That had Clare confused, "Do you know what's wrong?" Sophie shook her head.

"Hmm...Anni, Sophie said you were hurting, where exactly?" Clare asked as she stepped into the room. Anni winced, "The twins are giving me grief..." Clare sighed there. Anni fisted one hand in the blanket and bit her lip to keep back a whimper.

"I doubt they would settle down if I played a tune..." Clare said as she pulled up that same stool. Anni shook her head and whimpered quietly.

"Let see...what else can we try?" The ninja hummed. Sophie struggled in Clare's arms. Clare put her down as she thought. Sophie pulled herself onto the bed and placed her tiny hands on her mother's stomach and amazingly the twins settled a little but not enough to ease Anni's pain.

"I'm going to get Link, Sophie's got the right idea it seems and I don't feel up to being kicked today..." Clare said as she stood up.

"Link went into town..." Anni whispered.

"He's just getting out of taking care of you..." Clare grumbled and sat back down.

"Please Auntie Clare..." Anni pleaded biting back another whimper.

"I'm going to get kicked..." Clare said as she stood up and put her hands on Anni's large belly. The twins settled significantly but not completely.

"See, we need another extra set of hands." Clare said. Luke walked by the door yawning.

"Hey, Luke, come here for a minute." Clare said calling him over. Luke turned on his heel and walked into the room, "What do you need Angel?"

"Put your hands on Anni's belly...it seems to calm the twins down enough to keep they from hurting Anni..." Clare said moving her hands over slightly. Luke shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hands on Anni's stomach. Clare smiled lightly. Anni's grip on the blanket relaxed, "Thank the goddesses..." Anni whispered.

"Got that right..." Clare muttered. Luke chuckled a little then smiled seeing Sophie had fallen asleep against her mother's stomach. Clare yawned, covering it with the back of her hand.

"Sorry for waking you up..." Anni whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry...I'm just going to go back to bed before I end up like Sophie..." Clare yawned as she turned. Anni hadn't heard her as she had joined her daughter. The ninja smiled lightly as she left the room, slowly making her way to the warm bed in hers and Luke's room. Luke moved Sophie so she was cuddled in her mother's arms before covering them both and following his soon to be wife. Clare didn't even make it to the bed this time, but instead she flopped across the couch. He smiled and gently scooped her up. She must be in a really deep sleep because she didn't turn like she usually did but she did shuffle closer. Luke carried her to the bed and laid down with her on his chest. This time she did turn to him, she snuggled her nose against his shirt. He smiled and kissed her forehead before settling in for, hopefully, the night.


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday

Someone was banging on the door and Clare was not enjoying it, not one bit.

"Come on Auntie Clare...I need your help." Anni called from her side of the door.

"Ugh..." Clare groaned and slowly but surely got up and walking. When she opened the door, Anni fell into her arms. With the sudden and unexpected weight, Clare had to take a step back to make sure they both didn't fall to the floor. Anni smiled sheepishly, "Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Clare yawned then stood Anni upright and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe you're still tired, I let you sleep in till eleven..." Anni said looking back at her Aunt.

"I just need some tea to wake myself up. I'm not allowed coffee so tea is what I get..." Clare said shaking her head, waking herself up slightly. Anni smiled light, it then clicked in Clare's head, Anni didn't appear to be in any pain. Clare narrowed her eyes at Anni, examining her carefully, "So...how are you feeling this morning?"

"A little sore, twins still won't settle but I think I can make it through the day..." Anni replied and smiled softly.

"Alright...but if you need to take a break, take it." Clare said and straightened. Anni smiled and nodded before heading slowly down the stairs. Clare followed, just as slowly, not fully awake yet. Medli and Link were out on the lawn setting things up as Anni walked into the kitchen. Clare peaked outside as she walked by a window then walked into the kitchen. On the kitchen island sat a half finished cake and Anni was pouring two cups of tea, one hand resting on her stomach.

"Looks like the only things that need to be finished is this and the decorations." Clare said walking to the cake. Anni smiled and passed her a cup. Clare took it and sipped it lightly. Anni sipped her own and soothed circles against her stomach.

"Alright now that I am officially awake, what did you need help with?" Clare asked then took another sip of tea.

"The last piece of the cake should be finished soon then all that needs to be done is ice it." Anni replied leaning against the counter.

"And keep it's nice coat of icing away from men's fingers..." Clare said, letting her ear twitch when she heard Luke coming down the stairs slowly.

"Uncle Luke, go help Medli and Link outside..." Anni ordered.

"Should give him coffee first unless you want everything to come crashing down..." Clare said as she sipped her tea. Anni pointed to the cup of coffee on the counter by the door.

"That works." Clare said then smiled. Anni smiled and continued to rub her stomach.

"Hmmm...let's see about the colours for the cake." Clare said as she put her tea down. Anni nodded and motioned to the two bowls on the island. Clare moved over to the two bowls and looked inside. One was filled with white icing the same silver white as the stars and the other had a lighter shade of blue than her dress.

"I wonder how you got the silver white but I've learned to never ask questions around you..." Clare said.

"If I told you, you wouldn't eat it." Anni replied.

"Yeah there is a good chance that I won't..." Clare muttered then went back to her tea. Luke silently slipped up behind her and looped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you were helping with decorations?" Clare asked as she sipped her tea.

"Came in to say good morning and get my coffee." Luke replied as he pressed the mug against her side.

"Ack, hot hot hot..." Clare squeaked and moved slightly away from the mug. Luke chuckled, kissed her cheek and slipped out away. Clare rolled her eyes and shook her head before tucking her bangs back behind her ears. Anni giggled and put her cup down before opening the oven and pulling the last piece of the cake out.

"Do we have a place to keep it until it's ready to be eaten?" Clare asked as she slid the bowls of icing closer to her.

"We can keep it in the cellar, it's cool and nobody other than me goes down there." Anni replied.

"Good. Kept cool and away from taste testing fingers." Clare mused. Anni giggled and rubbed her back.

"I'll go get a chair for you to sit on." Clare said walking to the door. Anni sighed and quickly set to work on finishing the cake.

"Do you want me to get you a chair?" Clare asked as she stopped at the door.

"No I'm alright..." Anni replied looking over her shoulder.

"Alright." Clare said and went back to her tea cup. Anni smiled and returned to her work. Clare leaned on the counter and sipped her tea. Within twenty minutes Anni was finished.

"...Gotta figure out who's gonna walk me down the aisle..." Clare muttered.

"What about Gonzo, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to do it?" Anni said taking a step back to check her work.

"Maybe..." Clare said then the bell on her ankle jingled loudly.

"I don't think someone is happy with that idea..." Anni said.

"I think he wants to walk me down the aisle but...he's a bell." Clare said picking her foot off the floor to poke at the bell. Anni thought for a moment, "Auntie Clare, do you still have that book Milady gave you?"

"Yeah, it is...right....here." Clare said pulling the book out of her pocket and her white magic wrapped gently around her.

"May I?" Anni asked.

"Here." Clare passed it over. Anni took the book and flipped it open. Much like Clare and her Uncle, her magic became visible as six different colours twisted close to her body.

"Three...two...one..." Clare counted down then the door to the kitchen slammed open and Luke was standing in the door frame. Anni glanced boredly over her shoulder then back at the pages.

"Calm down Luke, she wanted to look at it." Clare said waving her hand absently at him as she sipped her tea.

"Found it..." Anni said placing the book on the counter and pointing to the spell written in shifting silver and gold.

"This book is going to give me a head ache..." Clare grumbled as she stared at the spell as Luke came to stand beside her, looping his arm around her waist.

"It's a copy spell and release spell." Anni told her.

"So we're going to copy the bell then release him from it?" Clare asked as she fingered the spell lightly.

"Pretty much, you get to stay normal and still have your dad walk you down the aisle." Anni replied.

"You are doing no magic." Link piped up as he too came in, pointing to Anni.

"Umm...no I'm not." Anni replied. Luke leaned and stared at the spell and like Clare was, fingering it lightly.

"Anni this one's so easy Sophie could do it..." Luke said. Clare moved her ankle a bit and let the bell jingle against her foot lightly.

"Well have fun..." Anni said as Link pulled her out of the kitchen. Clare looked up from the book at Luke.

"It's really simple, the question is do you want to?" Luke asked. She glanced at the spell, "It's timed..."

"Three hours...we should wait until it's closer to sunset." Luke added pulling her a little closer. She nodded and put her face against his chest lightly.

"Nervous?" Luke asked running his fingers through her hair. She nodded. Luke smiled softly and hugged her tightly.

"I wonder what he looks like...I know what he looked like 29 years ago but...I wonder now." Clare muttered softly.

"Probably pretty close to the same Angel..." Luke replied rubbing a circle in her back. Clare nodded and snuggled her face back in his chest.

"Now what has you so nervous, your back's all full of knots..." Luke said.

"Our wedding is today, and my dad is going to be here why would I not be nervous?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Because everything is perfect..." Luke replied kissing her forehead. Clare smiled lightly by she was still nervous.

"Come on, let's get rid of those knots..." Luke offered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered. Luke squeezed her gently then led her upstairs. She followed quietly. Luke opened their door and let her in ahead of him. Clare bee-lined for the bed and flopped on it, face first. Luke smiled softly and shut the door before sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. She glanced up at him and gave him a soft smile before sighing. He kissed her temple then started working out the knots in her back. If bells could smile, Poe would be smiling like a cat that got the canary. Luke was gentle as always as he worked his way up her back. Clare sighed blissfully. When he reached her shoulder blades his fingers trailed lightly over her wing marks. Clare's right shoulder tensed slightly so she rolled it and loosened the muscle. Luke placed his hand flat against her shoulder blades and easily worked away any tension. Clare sighed in bliss but when he pressed down on the scar on her right shoulder, her entire shoulder tensed.

"Sorry Angel..." Luke said quietly and he gently worked the tension out again.

"Don't suppose Sheik told you how I got that one did he?" Clare asked turning her head to look at him.

"If he did, I don't remember..." Luke replied as he worked on a spot between her shoulder blades.

"Wow, I would've thought you retained any information on me." Clare said, remembering the question about the black spandex Sheik had gotten her for her birthday a long time ago.

"He talked so much, I started turning him out eventually..." Luke confessed as he moved to her shoulders.

"Oh. Do you want to know then?" Clare asked.

"Only if you want to tell me Angel." Luke said as his thumbs worked the base of her neck.

"It's not that bad, well me, Link's ancestor and Sheik were walking down a side street once and I saw a bunch of thugs picking on a small three person family and when one of the thugs pulled a knife to attack the child. I jumped in and got stabbed instead. Sheik and Raven erupted like Death Mountain." Clare explained. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "Always helping others..."

"That I am, it's in my nature." Clare said smiling widely. Luke chuckled and pulled her up into his arms. She let herself be picked up. He nuzzled her neck affectionately. Clare smiled lightly and nuzzled his temple delicately.

"Still nervous?" Luke asked kissing her neck.

"Not as much." Clare purred.

"Good." Luke replied as he pulled her tight against him. Clare smiled and leaned back against him. They stayed that way until Anni came to fetch them at four.

"It's not sun down yet is it?" Clare asked looking at the window.

"Getting close twenty minutes at the most..." Luke replied.

"Then I guess we should get dad then..." Clare muttered and lightly flicked the bell which it jingled softly.

"Probably, cause Anni's most likely ready to steal you away from me..." Luke agreed but tightened his arms around her.

"After tonight, no one is going to be stealing me away from you..." Clare whispered and kissed the underside of his jaw. Luke rumbled happily and nuzzled her neck. The bell on Clare's ankle jingled loudly.

"Okay, geeze..." Luke said as he removed his arms. The bell quieted down as Clare moved away from Luke to climb off the bed. Luke was muttering something nasty under his breath in Sheikhan. Poe must have understood since the bell jingled angrily. Luke made a 'keep that up and I'll squish you' motion. Clare rolled her eyes at the two's antics and went to the door. Once again she had to catch Anni.

"You really need to stop leaning against doors..." Clare said as she stood Anni back on her feet.

"I thought I was off the door this time..." Anni sighed. Clare smiled lightly, "Now where is that silly spell book..." She muttered.

"In the kitchen where you left it..." Anni replied grabbing her Uncle.

"Alright." Clare said and slid down the banister and landed in a crouch at the foot of the stairs, startling Link badly then made her way into the kitchen.

"I think I've lost my edge..." Link muttered and he went back to helping Medli with the flower arrangements.

"What edge?" Clare asked as she pushed open the kitchen doors, catching Medli laugh at the hero.

"Be nice Auntie Clare..." Anni said shoving her Uncle into the spare room downstairs. Clare laughed and looked at the spell on the page before her. The only thing it called for was a white feather.

"Well that's easy enough..." Clare muttered and turned into her sage form just to pluck a single feather off her wings before reverting back to her usual red clothes. The spell said you only need to concentrate on the object you were copying. Clare hummed then closed her eyes and concentrated on the bell with black ribbon on her ankle. A few seconds later there was a pop and the sound of metal hitting hardwood. Clare opened her eyes and bent to look at the bell on the floor, "Did it work?" The bell on the floor rocked back and forth.

"I take it did work..." Clare said as she picked it up. There was a flash of light and then there was a man about Luke's height standing in front of her. Clare had closed her eyes at the flash and cracked one open slowly. The man looked around himself then spotted Clare and promptly hugged her.

"Oh my little girl..." He cooed hugging her tightly.

"Uh...hi dad.." Clare said softly.

"Look at you, you're beautiful, just like your mother..." Poe said holding her at an arm's length.

"Yeah, but I do believe I have your eyes." Clare said. Poe looked at her for a moment then smiled, "Yes you do..." Clare smiled and hugged her dad.

"Hate to break up the beautiful moment, but she's mine for the next hour and a half." Anni said standing in the door frame.

"...Okay..." Poe whined. Anni shook her head and beckoned for Clare to come with her, "If you're bored you can go see my Uncle, he had your outfit." Poe looked down at himself, "This is what I always wear..." Clare shook her head then walked over to Anni, "Just go meet him dad...He's going to be your son in law soon anyways."

"This family just keeps getting bigger..." Link muttered from his place at the dining room table.

"You wanted a big family..." Poe said as he went to go find his son in law.

"Who said I was complaining I love it..." Link replied grinning from ear to ear. Clare's dad stopped then as Clare's father used his own magic and appeared behind Link, "That's good, because I tend to make as many appearances as possible...Kid..."

"Sweet Nayru!" Link yelped and fell out of his chair.

"Poe don't give my husband a heart attack, I want one more kid out of him." Anni called down the hall as she gently pushed Clare into the other spare room. Both Clare and Poe broke out in laughter as the older blond went into the spare room Luke was in. Anni shut the door, "Okay get changed."

"Okay okay." Clare said over her giggles. Luke was fidgeting with his kerchief and didn't hear the door open or shut. Poe walked up behind him silently and compared heights Poe was a half inch taller than the Levian. Luke sighed and gave up on his nervous fidgeting.

"Relax." Poe commanded putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke jumped back about three feet with one hand over his now rapidly beating heart. Poe smirked evilly, "For a Shiekhans, you aren't all that observant."

"Now I see who Angel takes after..." Luke said trying to calm his heart rate.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Poe asked narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"I'm just saying I know where she gets her abilities and personality from..." Luke replied even though he was mentally making notes of all escape routes and anything that could be used to defend himself if needed.

"I know I'm great." Poe said, striking a pose. Luke visibly relaxed and sighed before sitting down in one of three chairs that were in the room. Poe took the chair opposite him and studied his soon to be son in law. Anni had managed to tame his usually unruly hair and trimmed him up a bit, his green eyes focused on nothing as he unconsciously wrung his hands.

"Keep that up and you won't have a finger for Clare to put the ring on..." Poe calmly pointed out. Luke snapped back to reality and folded his hands across his forehead, "I feel like such a hypocrite..." Luke muttered as he stared at the floor.

"Because you are calm around Clare but away from her you get nervous." Poe said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Luke nodded once.

"Hmmm..." Clare's father hummed then stood and stretched. Luke dropped one hand into his lap and sighed.

"I bet she'll play a prank on you not even two weeks after you two get married." Poe said poking Luke's shoulder.

"She's barely pulled any pranks in the last few years but hey what do I know..." Luke replied.

"I'll tell you this, watch her hands, when they start twitching she's got the urge to pull a prank." Poe said.

"I know that...she usually runs it off though..." Luke muttered and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Usually but sooner or later it'll take hold and she'll pull a prank it's only a matter of time. And don't do that, you're hiding, hiding is no good." Poe said. Luke sighed and let his other hand drop into his lap.

"I could just tell Clare that you'll wait another FIVE YEARS!" Poe said as he walked to the door with an evil smirk.

"WHAT! You wouldn't do that would you?" Luke asked as all the colour drained from his skin.

"Maybe, maybe not...Depends if you can stop me but I'm already reaching for the door." Poe jeered. Luke narrowed his eyes and the next thing Poe knew he was pinned to the floor by the younger man. Poe smirked and went to kick the door with his foot. Until cold metal pressed against his pulse point, "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Luke said quietly.

"There not so depressed anymore now are you?" Poe said as laughed.

"I ought to smack you but I don't think Angel would be too happy with me..." Luke said quietly before letting Poe up.

"Go ahead and smack him." Clare shouted from her room.

"You sure Angel...?" Luke asked as he grabbed the collar of Poe's shirt.

"After what I just heard yeah, just don't hurt him too bad." Clare said. Poe gulped loudly. Luke smiled evilly and punched Poe square in the jaw.

"Ow..." Poe said as his head landed on the floor. Luke muttered something in Sheikhan as he sat back down. Poe rubbed his jaw while sitting up, "I've been a bell too long."

"We'd let you go, but none of us really know how to handle Clare without you." Luke told him.

"It's the ribbon...Used to keep her personality in the ninja instead of the sage...It's just my curse that I got turned into a jingle poe." Poe said as he continued to rub his jaw until the pain went away.

"So you have absolutely nothing to do with the personality change?" Luke asked trying to put it all together.

"The odd prank here and there but other than that no." Poe said looking over at Luke. Luke nodded then smiled and chuckled quietly.

"...Clare was right, you are weird." Poe said bluntly.

"Angel, did you get all that?" Luke asked.

"If she was still alive I would strangle that pompous princess." Clare growled.

"If I could, I'd come hug you but Anni would have my head from breaking tradition." Luke said.

"She may have your head but I can always go over there...In fact I'll do that right now." Poe said standing.

"Oh no Poe, you stay there, this is a surprise and no one gets to see." Anni snapped.

"Aww..." Poe said then promptly fell back on his butt.

"Don't you whine at me mister, I'll come in there and whoop your ass." Anni threatened. Poe shut up quickly, having noticed Anni's vicious tendencies as a bell.

"You're smart, most people don't listen to her because she's so tiny." Luke said.

"I may have been a bell but I still saw everything." Poe said as he looked at the door. Luke paled and swallowed thickly, "Everything?" He whimpered.

"Yup everything...Except at 9 to 4 in the morning. I become a regular bell in that time frame...saves energy." Poe said waving his hand lightly.

"Oh thank the goddesses..." Luke muttered.

"But I do know you've been 'playing' with my little Rose." Poe said looking over at Luke over his shoulder, a dangerous look in his eyes. Luke smiled sheepishly, "Clare I think your dad is going to kiss me..."

"No he won't unless he wants to be squished." Clare said. Luke swallowed hard and kept one eye on his soon to be father-in-law. Poe got a vicious smile on his face, "One day we should spar...I am way stronger and faster than my little Rose..."

"You know Angel hates it when people mock her abilities..." Luke replied tensing only enough that another Sheikhan would notice.

"I'm not mocking her, I just am..." Poe said and turned back to the door.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Nowhere..." Poe said as he leaned against the door, "I'm going to sit here and be bored."

"Okay...I'm going to take a nap." Luke said and promptly fell asleep. Poe sighed and looked up to the roof, "Serenity..." Farore silently settled next to him, "Lonely sweetie?"

"GAH!!!" Poe screamed and flung himself away from the goddess before sighing, "Milady Farore...Hello."

"You still haven't answered my question." Farore said as she placed a hand on Poe's shoulder to calm him.

"Yes...Clare looks so much like Serenity that I just want to hug her and never let her go...If only I was in this form when she did come for her last day on this plain..." Poe said softly.

"You're going to have to let her go...she means the world to Luke." Farore said squeezing his shoulder.

"I know...I'll let her go but I'll always be with her...On her ankle anyways and in her heart and in her memories..." The ninja's father said softly. Farore smiled softly and hugged the younger man, "You're a good man Poe and a wonderful father." She whispered. Poe smiled softly then looked at the door he was sitting against then at the window as the sun began it's slow decent, "Almost show time...almost time to give my little rose away..."

"She'll be in good hands..." Farore said.

"Yeah by the strength of the punch to my jaw I would hope so..." Poe said and absently rubbed his jaw. Farore giggled, "Let me see."

"It's fine now but the bell is going to be scuffed slightly when the spells wear off." Poe said. Farore shook her head, "You're so much like Luke..."

"I am not. I'm more active than that lazy guy there." Poe said pointing to Luke who was still asleep.

"It's his way of dealing with nervousness and I meant you both brush off injuries like their nothing." Farore explained as she took Poe's chin and turned his head.

"I've been hit with worse things..." Poe muttered.

"You still bruise..." Farore said lightly running her fingers over the spot Luke had nailed him.

"Who doesn't...except you and your sisters Milady." Poe said.

"And our mom..." Farore added applying a little pressure to the slightly swollen spot on his chin. Poe hissed in pain then said., "Yes can't forget Lady Time...no...can't forget her." Farore shook her head and placed her hand flat over the spot she knew would bruise before the ceremony. Poe wanted to flinch in pain but sat still.

"You shouldn't hide if you're hurting Poe, it won't do anyone any good." Farore told him looking for the worse spot.

"Well I did say 'ow' when he punched me." Poe said non chantey. Farore smiled and shook her head again before placing a feather light kiss to his jaw, healing the bruise and unwillingly lengthening the spell.

"Milady Farore, you may be a goddess but I am forever faithful to my darling Serenity." Poe joked.

"You're such a flirt Poe." Farore scolded teasingly as she tapped his nose. Poe scrunched up his nose and looked cross eyed at his nose. Farore pulled one of Anni's habits and covered her mouth when she giggled. Poe smiled lightly, "Good, I can still make the ladies laugh. I haven't lost my touch." Farore's giggles continued as she playfully pushed Poe's shoulder. Poe chuckled lightly and stepped a few steps back and gave an over dramatic bow.

"Always have and always will be a flirt Poe, now wake up your son-in-law and get him ready, the ceremony starts in half an hour." Farore said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yes Milady." Poe said and walked over to Luke, "Wake up." Luke didn't respond and continued to sleep. Poe glowered then kicked the chair out from under the sleeping man. Poe was smacked across the back of the head as Luke started to pick himself up off the floor.

"Ow...." Poe groaned and rubbed his head.

"You could have been a little nicer..." Farore snapped and helped Luke up. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Ow...." Poe groaned and gave his head a shake, blond locks swishing with the motion. Luke rubbed his head where his skull had made contact with the floor.

"Never been hit by a goddess before...now I don't plan on repeating it..." Poe grumbled, his ears ringing like the bell he used to be.

"Off you go honey, Link will show you where you need to be..." Farore said as she gently pushed Luke out the door. When Luke was out of ear shot, "If Clare is anything like her mother, he's going to get a lot worse injuries than that simple fall..." Poe said.

"If you thought Serenity was a handful Poe, you should stay here in Levious next time Aria is pregnant." Farore told him as she placed both hands on her hips.

"I was here when she was pregnant with Sophie...in the bell, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that stick any day." Poe said with a sigh. Farore shook her head, "Go wait for your daughter."

"Yes Milady." Poe said giving a small bow before standing like a bouncer at the door to his daughter's dressing room. Inside this room,

"Are you ready Auntie Clare?" Anni asked the older woman.

"Can I have a nervous breakdown now?" Clare asked as she shifted slightly.

"Come here..." Anni said beckoning the older woman over to her. Clare slowly walked over to her. Anni patted the spot next to her on the small couch. The bride sat on the couch. Anni gently pulled the older woman into her arms, "You'll be fine." Clare took a really deep breath and let it out slowly. Anni hugged her gently.

"How much longer?" Clare whispered gently.

"Just twenty more minutes." Anni replied just as one of the twins kicked hitting Clare in the stomach.

"Those two..." Clare said and pulled away from Anni. Anni laughed lightly, "At least they've stayed calm all day."

"But what about tonight?" Clare asked as she stood up.

"If they start acting up I'll just slip out and sit somewhere quiet." Anni replied.

"Alright..." Clare said and started to passé, her sandals hitting her heals gently and the bell on her ankle jingling in comfort.

"Auntie Clare, come sit down, you look faint..." Anni coaxed gently.

"I do?" Clare asked as she turned around and walked over to the couch then sat down only to fidget. Anni shifted on the couch and placed both her tiny hands over Clare's.

"You're going to do fine, you look amazing, your dad's here, we're all here for you." Anni said gently.

"What time is it now?" Clare asked lightly.

"Ten more minutes Auntie Clare." Anni replied squeezing her hands. Clare took a few good deep breaths slowly. Anni smiled lightly, Clare could already tell her back was starting to hurt again. Clare sighed lightly and looked up at Anni, "Is there a chair out there for you?" Anni nodded.

"Now you take it easy the rest of the night alright?" Clare asked as she almost forgot about her earlier nervousness.

"I promise, I can't really do much else." Anni replied running her hand across her right side.

"Okay..." Clare muttered then the nervousness came back slowly. Anni sighed and took both of her hands and placed them lightly on Clare's cheeks, "Auntie Clare, everything is going to be fine." Clare nodded slowly. Anni smiled then frowned, she removed one hand from Clare's cheek and placed it to her rounded stomach, "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Go get yourself something to drink Anni...I'll be fine." Clare said.

"Are you sure, it's only five more minutes?" Anni asked.

"Yeah just go, and no alcohol, not even wine." Clare said. Anni looked a little hurt that Clare would even think she would even have anything other than tea or water.

"Just running of automatic Anni, someone I knew would always go for the wine until I hid it on them." Clare said, "Now go." Anni sighed and slowly stood up and left the room, "Alright Poe you can go sit with her." The ninja's dad was in there in a flash and was hugging his little rose.

"Oh goddesses look at you, you're even more beautiful." Poe cooed.

"Dad..." Clare whined lightly a blush staining her cheeks softly. Poe was still smiling even as a few tears escaped his eyes. Clare felt something touch the top o f her head so she looked up. Poe smiled and kissed her forehead, he was crying and he hadn't even given her away yet.

"Don't worry dad...I'll still be your little rose..." Clare whispered. Poe hugged her tightly. Clare smiled softly and hugged him back lightly. Anni smiled from the door, "Come on, time to start."

"Come on dad...Time to give the bride away..." Clare whispered. Poe hugged her tightly one last time then released her and stood. Clare stood also then smoothed out her dress as Poe smoothed out his red jacket. Anni smiled and walked, well waddled, away holding Sophie's hand. Poe watched his daughter smooth out her dress then smiled softly when she looked up at him. Clare returned the smile. Poe offered her his arm. She looped her arm threw his and smiled up at her father. He returned the smile and led her outside. Clare gasped quietly as she looked around then spotted Luke and she gasped louder. Anni had out done herself even as far along as she was. The entire yard looked as though the night sky had fallen on it and Luke's outfit was perfect. Clare kept her eyes trained on Luke as the two slowly walked towards the alter. When they reached the alter Luke smiled at both of them and offered his hand to Clare. Poe decided to be the goof and spun Clare away from him and towards Luke. Everyone smiled knowing it was his way of covering up the fact he wasn't ready to let go. Clare felt a familiar pair of hands grab her as she spun towards Luke and steady her. Luke smiled and led her up the steps to stand before Nayru. Clare smiled to him and stood carefully. After all the horror and torture of Nayru's way too long marriage thing, the two soon to be man and wife finally got to the I do's.

"Clare Verity, do you take Lucas Vaan Linebeck to be your husband?" Nayru asked.

"I do." Clare said confidently with a blush on her face.

"Lucas Vaan Linebeck do you take Clare Verity to be your wife?" She asked.

"I do." Luke said just waiting to pull her close and kiss her senseless.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Nayru said and stepped back. Luke wrapped his arms around Clare and swung her around so she was in a dip before kissing her. There was claps and awws from those who attended. Clare kissed him back after wrapping her arms around his neck gently. Luke smiled and broke the kiss as he brought her back up, "Goddesses above I love you." Luke whispered.

"Goddesses down here and up there, I love you too." Clare whispered back bumping noses gently. Luke smiled and stole another kiss before leading her away to where the reception was to be held. She followed closely, a smile on her face. Luke stole her away into the shadows for a moment.

"Ah...Luke, what are you doing?" Clare asked. Luke smiled and pulled her into a kiss he would never have gotten away with having Poe nearby. Clare was shocked at first but kissed him back quickly. He looped both arms around her waist and pressed into the kiss. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Luke smiled and lightly nipped her lip. She complied by opening her mouth. He quickly deepened the kiss. Clare's eyes were shining happily. A few moments later he broke them apart and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"You're mine now and no one is ever going to take you away from me..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"Come on we have a reception to get to then Anni said she had a gift she wanted to give us before everyone else." Luke said kissing her quickly.

"Okay." Clare said and kissed his nose before taking his hand lightly. Luke threaded their fingers together and led her down to where the reception was set up. She followed, the bell on her ankle jingling happily. Luke smiled and tucked both their hands in his pocket. Clare walked closer to him and smiled. A cool summer breeze blew across the lawn as they reached the reception. Everyone looked up as the newly married couple walked into the light. Luke smiled and pulled her over to the table where their family sat. Clare watched as Luke pulled her chair back and when she sat down on it tucked it under the table. Luke took his seat next to her completely ignoring the glare Poe was throwing him. Clare smiled lightly as she smoothed out her dress, not noticing Poe's glare but as she looked up at him, he changed it to a soft smile. Anni whispered something to Link that Clare couldn't hear. Clare smiled lightly at everyone and placed her hand in her lap the other reached for Luke's. Luke smiled and linked his hand with hers as Poe proposed a toast to the newlyweds. Clare smiled and picked up her cup. Everyone sans Anni and Sophie joined the toast. The ninja smiled and sipped her drink lightly when they finished the toast. The night went on without any problems, everyone danced at least once. Clare had danced with practically every male once and with Poe twice and with Luke three times. At the end of the night Anni passed Sophie off to Link and waited to catch her Aunt and Uncle. Luke was leading Clare back to her seat because her feet were sore from dancing too much. Anni smiled, "Come on, the reception is over and I have a gift for you." Clare sighed and turned to Anni.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to love it..." Anni said as she took Clare's hand and led her down towards the bay. Luke followed after the two women. About three quarters of the way down Anni asked them to close their eyes and Luke took Clare's hand. Clare obediently closed her eyes and followed slowly after Anni, letting her ears twitch to compensate for her lack in sight. Anni smiled and when they reached their destination they stopped, "Okay you can open them now." Clare and Luke slowly opened their eyes and the ninja gapped. Before them stood a two story house a little smaller than the Inn, "Well...?" Anni asked. Tears started to come to Clare's eyes, "Anni...I'd hug you if I wasn't afraid of squish you and the twins..." Clare whispered. Anni smiled, "You can hug me from the side without hurting us, just be gentle." Clare quickly went over and gave a gentle hug before picking up the front of her dress and sprinting to the house. Anni smiled and placed a key in her Uncle's hand before heading home with a yawn. Clare slowed down the closer she got and looked up at the house when she was a few yards away. Luke slipped up behind her and looped his arm around her waist.

"What about our stuff at the Inn?" Clare asked still looking at the house.

"Knowing Anni, it's probably already here." Luke replied.

"Let's go in, then you can still follow tradition." Clare said and smiled up at him. Luke smiled and swept her off her feet. There was a ring and a jingle as the spell on Poe finally faded and Clare's dad was only in the bell again. Luke smiled lightly as he opened the door and carried her inside. Clare looked around at the foyer in amazement.

"Anni out did herself, wonder how she talked Link into letting her do all this?" Luke mused as he set her on her feet.

"Maybe...she put that undentable frying pan to good use..." Clare mused as she looked around. Luke chuckled, "Do you think we could put your father elsewhere for the night?" He purred nuzzling her neck, "...and most of tomorrow..."

"If you can get him off the ribbon." Clare purred back picking up the front of her dress and putting the foot with the bell on it in front of her, toes to the ground.

"I think I can do that..." Luke replied and once again swept her off her feet. Clare giggled and kissed his neck and jaw. Luke smirked and carried her up the stairs to find the master bedroom. She kissed his cheek then temple.

"If you keep teasing me Angel, we'll end up doing this with your father watching..." Luke muttered as he opened the door.

"Alright, I'll wait..."Clare purred. He smiled and set her on the bed of their new room. Clare smiled as she felt the sheet under her hands and shook her head slightly, "Silk..."

"Silk and down Angel..." Luke replied as he placed his hand on either side of her hips. Clare smiled, "Right, silk and down..."

"Now to remove you father from the equation..." Luke purred as he trialed his hand down her leg. Clare resisted a moan, waiting for her father to get put 'away'. Somehow Luke managed to remove Poe and still keep the ribbon in contract with Clare's skin. Luke then placed his father-in-law in a small black bag and tossed him in a drawer. Clare propped herself up on her elbows to watch. Luke slid his hand up her thigh as he returned to eye level. Clare smiled and licked his cheek.

"Now that's he's out of the way, only one problem left..." Luke purred nipped at her neck.

"Let me guess...it's the dress." Clare smiled lightly, licking his cheek and whispering in his ear.

"You're so smart..." Luke replied he fingers already making short work of the ties of the dress.

"I know..." She whispered again. Luke slipped off the sleeves of her dress then worked the top loose. Clare's hands had gotten under his coat and was slowly slipping it off his shoulders. Luke rumbled in approval and shrugged the coat off. She played with the buttons on his blue vest. He gently pushed her back onto the blankets nipping at her neck the entire time. Clare unbuttoned his vest and slid that off him. Luke nipped gently at her pulse point, "This is two pieces, right Angel?"

"One..." Clare muttered softly. Luke smiled, "May I?"

"You may..." Clare purred. Luke smiled and gently pulled the fabric off and away from her body. Clare laid there with just a set of bikini bottoms and a strapless bra. Luke rumbled happily and ran his hands up the now bare skin of her stomach. Clare shivered and smiled lightly. Luke nipped at her pulse point while one hand slipped under the edge of her bra. Clare moaned lightly.

"A little help Angel..." Luke purred guiding her hand to his kerchief. Clare pulled herself up and used her teeth to loosen his kerchief, before falling back against the bed with it between her teeth. Luke smiled somewhat like a wolf and trailed one finger along the top of her bottoms. Clare gave him a smirk. Luke took the kerchief and tossed it across the room with his free hand. Clare leaned up and kissed him on the lips and trailed her hand across his shoulders. Luke pressed into the kiss so she didn't have to strain her neck. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down with her. He leaned on his forearms, the fabric of his shirt brushing against her skin. Clare released his neck and went for the buttons on his shirt. Luke broke the kiss and returned to nipped at her neck. Clare made quick work of the buttons and she slowly pulled the shirt away. He found a spot on her neck and licked it before nipping a little harder than usual. Clare moaned loudly after gasping. Luke smiled and repeated the action. She moaned loudly and gasped. He rumbled happily and gave her a moment.

"That...was...the first...time...you actually...nipped that hard...in four years..." Clare breathed out.

"That's because there's no chance of us being interrupted or having to explain the marks on your neck..." Luke purred licking the spot he'd been nipping at. Clare hummed and sighed when she got her air back.

"Weren't you doing something Angel?" Luke purred teasing her with feather light nips. Clare quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it across the room before her hands went to his white pants. Luke chuckled continuing to tease her. Clare unbuttoned his pants but that's all she could get done in their current position. He smiled and pulled her down so her legs were on either side of his. Clare looked up at him, this was totally new. Luke smirked and resumed his teasing. She moaned in response to his teasing.

"Tell me what you want Angel..." Luke purred after he licked the spot he knew he could get a reaction from. She moaned and murmured something about him.

"What was that Angel?" Luke coaxed lightly nipping the same spot.

"I...I...want..." She moaned.

"Come on Angel..." Luke coaxed nipping a little harder.

"I want...You..." Clare moaned out louder. Luke smiled and rumbled happily as he nipped hard enough to catch her off guard. She gasped loudly. He smiled and trailed his hand lightly up her thigh. Clare moaned and shivered lightly. Luke slipped his arms under her and flipped them around so he was lying the right way on the bed with her on top, at some point, his pants had disappeared leaving him in the white boxers Anni made him wear. Clare smiled sexily and crawled down his chest and put her hand on either side of his head. Luke returned the smile and trailed his hand across her rear and down her thigh. Clare resisted the shiver and started to kiss his neck lightly, looking for a spot to nip. He smirked trailed his hand back up until he found the clasp of her bra. As Clare kissed, she found a spot on his shoulder and licked the intended spot before lightly nipping it. Luke shivered, "May I?"

"You may..." Clare purred and continued to nip that spot, gradually nipping harder. There was a click then her bra joined the rest of their clothes across the room. The ninja took no notice, her body already on fire. Luke slid his hand up her stomach to the twins. Clare nipped harder than she usually did then licked the spot. Luke groaned quietly and placed both hands over the twins. Clare moaned when his hands touched the sensitive twins. He smirked and gently moved his palms lower. She moaned louder and longer. Luke continued to let his palms slide until only his fingertips lingered. She still moaned. Luke gave each peak a light tweak and moved his hands back to her stomach. Clare gasped surprised. He smiled and nuzzle what skin he could get at. Clare smirked and pressed herself against his chest. Luke rumbled happily and folded his arms across her back. Clare licked what flesh she could get at and nipped along his collar bone. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back with fire. Luke licked her bottom lip as he ran his fingers just under the top of her bottoms. Clare opened her mouth and trailed her hands down to the waist band of his boxers by his waist. Luke deepened the kiss as he trialed his fingertips against her skin. Clare moved her hands away from his boxers and trailed them up his stomach, around her, meaning along his sides and ribs. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "Ready Angel?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm ready." Clare said determined. Luke smiled and kissed her gently as he slid his hands down to the ties on her bottoms. Clare slowly let her hands trial back down to his boxers. Luke looked in Clare in the eyes to double check if she was sure as he wrapped one of the ties around his finger. Clare hooked the waist band of his boxers with her thumbs and nodded her head once. He pulled her into a gently kiss as he pulled. That side fell loose as Clare kissed him back sliding his boxers down a half inch. The other side was soon to follow. It fell off Clare slowly and she slid his boxers to his knees before using her own feet to pull them the rest of the way off. Luke ran his hand up her back and broke the kiss. Clare nuzzled his jaw line lightly. He smiled and pulled her tight against him. She let all her weight rest on his chest as she shifted her legs lightly. He folded his arms across her back and nuzzled the top of her head. She nuzzled his chest gently and kissed it lightly.

"Comfy Angel?" Luke asked as he searched for the edge of the blanket.

"Very, how about you?" Clare replied nuzzling his chest lightly.

"Most comfortable I've been in four years..." Luke replied finally finding the edge of the blankets and pulled them over them. Clare smiled and gave Luke's chest a soft kiss. Luke kissed her temple and trialed his fingers along the chain of her locket. He met Clare's fingers at the actual locket and she laced them together. He smiled and pulled her closer. She smiled and shifted herself up so she could kiss him. Luke met her halfway. The kiss was passionate yet soft and delicate. Luke tightened his hold on her and placed both of their hands over his heart. Clare grabbed his other and put it over hers, their hearts were beating in time with each other. Luke smiled and broke them apart, "We were meant to be like this..." He whispered tucking her head under his chin.

"Mmhmm...We were destined to be like this..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and placed a feather light kiss to his neck. He sighed contently and traced circles against her skin. Clare nuzzled his neck gently.

"This is nice..." Luke said quietly, still able to feel her heart beating under his palm.

"It is..." Clare whispered feeling his own with her own hand. Luke smiled shifted her up so he could kiss her lips softly. She kissed him back gently. He broke the kiss and nuzzled her cheek. Clare purred and nuzzled his temple lightly. Luke smiled and closed his eyes. She smiled and sighed contently.

"Shall we get some sleep Angel?" Luke whispered.

"Sure, my guardian husband..." Clare whispered back. Luke smiled and kissed her quickly before settling her tight against his side. Clare smiled back and pushed herself as close as she could against his side. He freed both hands and looped them around her waist. She pulled her hands away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke pulled the blankets up so they rested at her shoulders and settled in for the night, or what was left of it. She snuggled into his side and sighed contently as she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Angel..." Luke whispered before joining her.


	5. Thursday

Thursday

Clare didn't want to wake up and so she didn't. Luke, who had been awake for over an hour already, settled for watching her sleep, running his fingers across her cheek every so often. Clare purred softly and shift her head slightly. He smiled and and traced a lightly circle against her stomach. The soft touch woke Clare up barely, so she cracked an eye open then smiled as she closed it before yawning and stretching. Luke chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead.

"Morning..." Clare whispered.

"Morning beautiful..." Luke replied quietly as he tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled and opened her eyes more.

"Sleep well?" Luke asked letting his fingers linger.

"Yeah, did you?" Clare asked.

"Like I was sleeping on a cloud..." Luke replied resting his hand on her arm. Clare smiled and put her hand on his chest lightly. Luke returned the gesture and shifted his leg which at some point in the night had become entangled with Clare's. Clare smiled and pulled her legs a little. Luke chuckled quietly and traced another circle against her skin. She smiled again and let her hand travel up to his shoulder where she traced squares and random shapes.

"How about a bath then some breakfast Angel?" Luke inquired kissing her temple.

"I like that idea..." Clare said and nuzzled his nose. Luke smiled, "If that's the plan, then you're going to have to let go Angel..." Clare sighed and released him. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead before making to sit up. Clare followed his lead and pulled the sheets up to her chest. Luke chuckled and looped his arms around her waist, "Why are you hiding Angel?" He cooed.

"Because..." Clare said.

"Because...?" Luke coaxed laying his hands against her stomach.

"If you haven't realized it's kinda cold in here..." Clare said. Luke chuckled and kissed her neck before reaching over the edge of the bed and grabbing one of the robes Anni had tucked in the nightstand for them. She nuzzled his neck and kissed it gently. He wrapped the deep red robe around her shoulders before slipping his dark blue one on. Clare slipped her arms through the sleeves and tied it closed.

"Better?" Luke asked as he replaced his arms.

"Much better." Clare purred. Luke smiled and removed his arms before slipping off the bed and into the bathroom, "Wait there..."

"Alright..." She said and laid on her stomach. He hummed quietly as he filled the tub. Clare waited patiently. Which gave her time to get a good look at their new room. She looked around, slowly. It was close to their room at the Inn only bigger and everything was about six shades darker. There were three bay windows overlooking the ocean with soft cream curtains. The floors were dark hardwood with navy carpet and a small couch near the window.

"She really went all out..." Clare whispered to herself.

"You expect Anni to keep anything simple..." Luke whispered in her ear.

"GAH!!!...Don't do that." Clare said as she twitched. Luke kissed her neck as an apology for startling her. She nuzzled his cheek in apology accepted.

"Water's warm..." Luke said quietly.

"Then let's go have that bath..." Clare purred. He smiled and scooped her up. Clare slid her hand under the collar of his robe and rubbed his chest gently.

"Aren't you cuddly today..." Luke said quietly as he kissed her temple and carried her to the bathroom.

"Because I have a handsome husband and I just feel like it..." Clare purred. Luke smiled and set her on her feet in their very large master bathroom.

"Wow..." Clare said looking around.

"My thoughts exactly..." Luke replied snaking his hands around to the tie of her robe. Clare smiled and slowly pried his hands away, "I don't think so..." She purred as she untied her own robe then slipped it off her shoulders slowly to hang off her elbows.

"You're such a tease..." Luke muttered. Clare smirked over her shoulder and slipped it off completely as she walked over to the tub. Luke trailed his slightly chilled hands up her sides. She shivered in response. He smiled and pressed his chest against her back. Clare leaned back against him. Luke smiled and trailed his fingers lightly down her sides to her hips. She looked up at him and kissed the underside of his jaw.

"In you go before you freeze..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." Clare whispered and pulled away to step into the warm water of the tub. Luke smiled and slipped in behind her. Clare sat down in the water. He pulled her back against his chest. Clare smiled lightly and leaned against him. Luke smiled and traced light circles just below her naval. She smiled and ran her hands down his thigh to his knees. A light shiver ran up Luke's back. Clare tilted her head back and kissed the underside of his jaw. He smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled then giggled and nuzzled his cheek before kissing it. Luke rumbled quietly and pulled her a little tighter. She leaned back again and sighed contently. He shifted his arms up to rest just under the twins. Clare let her hands rest on his knees. Luke nipped lightly at the spot he'd discovered the previous night. She moaned lightly. He smiled against her skin and nipped a little harder. She moaned louder. Luke rumbled in approval as he licked the same spot. She moaned at the same volume but shivered slightly. Luke rumbled quietly and hugged her tightly as he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. Clare gasped and moaned loudly. Luke kissed the spot having unintentionally broken the skin. She looked at the bite mark on her shoulder. He kissed her cheek as an apology for hurting her. Clare nuzzled his cheek and purred lightly. Luke smiled and shifted his arms so his hands rest just blow her naval. She purred and leaned back against him.

"I didn't hurt you too badly did I Angel?" Luke asked quietly for the sake of her ears.

"No, you didn't....it wasn't near the scar so it's fine." Clare whispered and sighed contently.

"Okay..." Luke replied in the same quiet tone and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned back against him and stretched her legs out.

"Shall we go have breakfast?" Luke asked nuzzling behind her ear.

"Sure...Let's go get dried off and get some breakfast." Clare said and let her hands slip down his thighs to her hip. The action earned her a shudder from Luke. She gave each thigh a pat then stood up to get out of the chilled water. Luke let his eyes roam her slender body. Clare stepped onto the bath mat and grabbed a towel to wrap around her. Luke followed suit and was soon drying his hair with another towel.

"So was that good enough eye candy?" Clare asked cheekily over her shoulder.

"Yes, but one can never have enough when it comes to you..." Luke purred placing his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Clare giggled and leaned against his chest. Luke smiled and kissed her nose. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips. He smiled and lifted her up so her weight was supported on his hips. Clare purred and would have wrapped her legs around him if she wasn't wearing just a towel. Luke rumbled happily and nipped her lip while shifting his hold on her. She opened her mouth for him. He deepened the kiss as he leaned back against the wall. Clare wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer. Luke smirked and shifted one hand to run it up the inside of her thigh. She moaned lightly. Luke chuckled and broke the kiss before setting her back down, "Before I get carried away..."

"Before we both get carried away..." Clare said and tightened the towel. Luke chuckled and slipped his robe on and tied it shut. Clare picked hers up and slid her arms into the sleeves before turning to take the towel off before tying it shut. Luke looped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, "You don't have to hide from me Angel."

"I know...I'm just being a tease." Clare said and leaned against him. Luke chuckled and kissed her jaw before sweeping her off her feet. Clare smiled and curled up against him. He smiled and headed out the door and downstairs. Clare let him pack her as she looked around. They passed a large library on their way down.

"We should explore later..." Clare said as she looked into the library. Luke smiled knowing that would be the first place she'd head after breakfast. When Clare couldn't see into the door anymore, she curled back against Luke's chest. When Luke set her back on her feet they were in the kitchen which was a little smaller than the one at the Inn.

"Just the right size..." Clare said as she started to look around. It was a close match to Anni's kitchen only more organized.

"I think Nayru organized the kitchen..." Clare muttered as she grabbed the frying pan.

"Nope, you stay there, I'm cooking today..." Luke purred slipping the pan out of her hand.

"So what, you cook on land and I cook at sea?" Clare asked as she leaned against the counter.

"You can cook tomorrow Angel..." Luke replied and kissed the corner of her eye.

"Alright." Clare said and sat on the counter. Luke smiled and set to work on breakfast. She watched him after crossing her legs. Luke mixed up a bowl of pancake batter while watching the bacon and eggs out of the corner of his eye. Clare started humming lightly as she jumped down.

"Why don't you check out the house while I make breakfast?" Luke suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea..." Clare said as she kissed his cheek and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Luke smiled and shook his head. Clare walked past the library, saving it for last, knowing she'll take forever in it. She walked to the end of the upstairs hall. The first room was empty but had a nice view of the Cliff's of Eternity. Clare hummed and scribbled 'possible baby room' on a piece of paper in her pocket and tacked it to the door. The next room was a small bedroom with a single bed, dresser and desk. Clare hummed again and wrote 'child's room' before tacking that onto the door. The next room was the master bedroom and just down and across the hall was the library but between was a room that still had the door shut. Clare walked over to the closed door and touched the handle. A cool ocean breeze swept under the door. She opened the door and peaked her head in. It was a small conservatory about the size of the library that opened onto a patio that faced the ocean. A baby grand piano placed about three feet from the door.

"You've really out done yourself this time Anni..." Clare muttered and closed the door again. Just as she was closing the door something shinny caught her attention. And as curious as the cat she was sometimes called, Clare opened the door and stepped in. On the hanging seat on the patio sat a small box with silver patterns painted on catching and reflecting the light and caught between the lid and the bottom was a note. Clare walked over and picked it up and took it back down stairs, staring at it. Her name was neatly written on the note. Clare walked into the kitchen and put the box down and slipped the note out. Upon closer inspection, Clare recognized the handwriting to be Anni's.

"Hm...." Clare hummed and opened the letter. 'Dear Auntie Clare, I hope you find these of some use in the coming years, Anni.'

"I wonder what else our dear niece gave us..." Clare said as she put the note down and opened the silver box. Inside was several handwritten song books and a silver and blue flute nearly identical to Clare's except for her new family crest was engraved into the polished metal. Clare sighed and shook her head then closed the box before taking it back up to the room and set it by the piano.

"What was the sigh about Angel?" Luke asked when she came back down while he placed breakfast on the table.

"I'll show you after breakfast." Clare said.

"Okay..." Luke said as he pulled her into his arms. Clare smiled and leaned against him. He smiled and sat down with her in his lap. She smiled again and pulled the plate of pancakes towards her. Luke smiled and cuddled her haven eaten while she was exploring. She put two pancakes on her plate a spoonful of eggs and two slices of bacon. Clare then put maple syrup on the two pancakes. Luke sighed contently and rested his cheek against her shoulder. She smiled and cut her pancakes then took a bite.

"Any good Angel?" Luke asked as he let his eyes close.

"Perfect, as usual." Clare said after swallowing. He smiled and nuzzled her shoulder as his hands rested in her lap. She ate the delicious breakfast and sighed happily after leaning against him.

"So what did you want to show me Angel?" Luke inquired.

"Come..." Clare said taking his hands and standing. Luke made no resistance as he would follow her to the ends of the earth and back. Clare got to the door to the conservatory and pushed the door open. Luke's eyes widened then he smiled. She let go of his hand to go to the box on the piano bench. He followed after he returned to reality. Clare opened the box and showed him what was inside.

"I remember that..." Luke muttered running his fingers over the metal. Clare magicked her own flute into her other hand and set the box down. Luke smiled and picked up one of the song books.

"Guess I can put this one up..." Clare said and walked further into the room and noticed a shelf, it was rather low, about waist high up. She set her silver flute, the Flute of Hope down on it. Luke was smiling when she returned to his side.

"Find a song you want to play?" Clare asked looking at him.

"No, look..." Luke replied pulling her into his lap and showing her the list of songs. Clare looked at the list. The Song of Destiny, Luke's Lullaby, Sophie's Lullaby, all the family songs were there and Anni had written every one out. Clare had the same soft smile that Luke had when she finished. Luke sighed contently and hugged her tightly, "Remind me to hug her next time we see her." Luke whispered. Clare smiled, "Okay."

"Think she knew you'd be family from day one." Luke murmured.

"Probably before that...I did send a letter back to her when I was taking care of you." Clare whispered.

"You did?" Luke asked.

"Yup...there was a few un answered letters on the table so I sent one back saying that you were in good hands." Clare said. Luke smiled, "Well then you were definitely right." Clare smiled and put the song list back in the box.

"Are you finished exploring Angel, cause I won't mind going back to bed and cuddling." Luke asked fingering the tie of her robe.

"Yes I'm done...I can always go explore later..." Clare purred. Luke smiled and kissed her neck before setting the box on the piano and standing up with her in his arms. She purred and nuzzled his exposed chest. He rumbled quietly and headed back to their room. Clare slipped her hand back under the robe and rubbed his chest lightly. Luke smiled and closed the door with his foot before lying down on the bed. Clare's hand slipped out from under the robe and trailed down to his tie. He was being passive as he rested his hands on her lower back. She smiled and untied his robe before kissing his lips then trialed kisses away to his temple. Luke rumbled quietly as a small shiver ran across his shoulders. Clare smirked and glided her hands to those strong shoulders and slowly slid her hands under the robe and slid it off. He remained passive, letting her hand control for once. She smiled and kissed away and down from his temple to his now exposed shoulder. Luke shuddered lightly. Clare licked a spot on his shoulder before she started to suck on it. He groaned quietly and trailed his hands to her hips. When she was done sucking his shoulder, she nipped it then trailed kisses to his collar bone. Luke shivered and his heart rate picked up a little. Clare nipped at his collar bone then nipped down to his ribs. His breath hitched and he groaned. She nipped down to his bottom ribs then a long them till she got to the bottom of his breast bone. Luke groaned and shivered. Clare then licked to the top of his breast bone and kissed to his other shoulder. He bit back the groan threatening to escape him.

"You can't resist me too long Luke..." Clare purred as she kissed up to his ear and nipped the point. Another shudder but he remained silent. Clare smirked and licked the shell of his ear then down to his jaw and across his throat. Luke gasped when she made contact with the scars on his neck. She pulled back quickly, "Sorry..."

"It's alright, you just startled me..." Luke whispered trying to clear the haze from his vision and pulling her back against him.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked.

"Positive..." Luke replied kissing her temple as reassurance.

"Okay..." Clare said then licked his neck lightly. Luke shuddered and bit back a groan. Clare trialed her hand down to his thigh as she ran kisses down to his chest. He shuddered and groaned. She stopped her attack and rested her head and hands on his chest lightly to let him catch his breath. Luke panted lightly his hands fisted in the fabric of her robe. Clare giggled and nuzzled his chest lightly. His hands relaxed and slipped under the belt of her robe. She giggled again and kisses his chest lightly. After a few more moments his breathing and heart rate evened out. Clare smirked and nipped his chest lightly. His pulse immediately jumped back up. Clare snickered and nipped a little harder then licked the spot.

"And you...say...I'm...evil..." Luke managed between groans. Clare smiled and licked her way to his jaw and placed a passionate kiss to his lips. Luke rumbled happily and returned he kiss while finally untying her robe. She put either hand on the side of his face and pushed into the kiss. He nipped her lip lightly and ran his hands down the inside of her thighs. She moaned and opened her mouth for him. Luke deepened the kiss and trailed his hand back skipping over what was still forbidden territory to her, and placed them just below her naval. She moaned and kissed him back. Luke smirked and slowly sat up. Clare sat up with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke trailed his hands up her stomach to cover the twins. She moaned into the kiss and closed her eyes as a fog came over them. He broke for air and attacked her neck which was now slightly bruised from earlier. Clare moaned loudly. Luke smiled against her skin as he gently nipped at her neck and shifted his hands. She moaned again. He smiled and nuzzled her neck and stilled his hands. Clare sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright there Angel?" Luke asked resisting the urge to squeeze the twins.

"...Give...give me a....minute." Clare gasped out. Luke rumbled quietly and kissed her jaw. She nuzzled his cheek lightly, signalling she had her breath back. Luke lightly squeezed the twins while licking the light bruise on her neck. Clare moaned loudly and long. Luke retained pressure and traced a half circle with his thumbs. She moaned again. He nipped at her neck again while squeezing a little more and releasing. Clare moaned long and loud and added a groan. Luke smiled and tweaked her peaks while nipping at the hollow of her neck. She moaned, groaned and gasped loudly. He smiled and stilled her hands. She took a deep breath and her chest heaved.

"Are you alright Angel?" Luke asked.

"Give...me ...a...minute..." She gasped out. Luke smiled softly and kissed her jaw. Clare kissed his cheek bone when she got her air back. He removed his hands and folded his arms across her back. She purred and nuzzled his cheek. He flopped back onto the bed his head landing on the pillows as he held her tight against him. Clare purred and nuzzled his temple. Luke rumbled quietly and slipped his arms under her robe to rest his arms against her bare skin. She let her arms sneak under his robe and wrap around his torso.

"Comfortable?" Luke asked quietly as a light breeze blew in the window which had been open a crack.

"Very." Clare replied and smiled. He smiled and cuddled her close. She snuggled his temple and bumped noses. He kissed her quickly and twined his fingers and legs with hers. Clare purred and kissed him back. Luke smiled and tucked her head under his chin. She smiled and closed her eyes. He carded his fingers through her hair and traced the marks on her back from memory. Clare smiled and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw gently. Luke sighed contently and relaxed. She smiled again and sighed softly and happily. Luke's breathing slowly evened out and a peaceful expression took up residence on his feathers.

"Sweet dreams Luke..." Clare whispered and fell asleep herself. A few hours later Clare woke up alone.

"Luke?" Clare asked sitting up slowly. Her only response was quiet. She tied her robe closed and shuffled to the edge of the bed. The bedroom door was open a crack and her keen ears picked up piano notes that played then stopped then replayed with a few more notes. Clare smiled and walked into the hall and to the conservatory. The door was open a crack and the afternoon sun was shining in the patio doors casting Luke into silhouette as he stopped again and wrote something down. Clare smiled again and slipped downstairs silently. Sitting on the counter downstairs was a bowl of still hot soup and a fresh bunch of a dozen white roses. Clare's smile widened as she delicately sniffed the roses and amazingly there was the crystal one in there that he gave her for her birthday five years ago. Her smile softened and she walked over to the soup. Cucco noodle, her favourite. Clare smiled again and ate her soup, washed the dishes and brewed a cup of tea and a mug of coffee. As she waited for the kettle she noticed a note lying on the counter under the roses. She lifted the flowers lightly and took the note then put the roses back on the counter then looked at the front of it to see who wrote it. It was in Luke's sharp looped handwriting; 'Look out the back door.'

"I didn't know we had a back door..." Clare muttered as she looked around for alleged back door. Across the room next to the window facing the bay was a door with a brass knob. Clare put the note on the counter and took the kettle off the heat to walk over to the door and pull it open. There was another note tacked to the door; 'Look left.'

"Why couldn't he just given me a map..." Clare muttered and looked left. All along the back of the house were white rose bushes.

"...They really need to stop spoiling me..." Clare gasped as she gazed at the line of roses. Now that she was outside, she could hear the waves crash on the beach.

"...I need to get changed if I want to go out there...Which I will." Clare said and went back inside to get changed. Just as she reached the top step upstairs she heard Luke say, "Done." Clare smiled and slowly crept into the conservatory and lean over his shoulder, "Done what?" Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "Sleep well?"

"Yes, and done what?" She asked draping both arms across his shoulders.

"Oh nothing, just a song for you..." Luke replied.

"You guys spoil me too much." Clare said and kissed his cheek.

"It's not spoiling if I wanted to..." Luke replied lacing his one hand with hers. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek again before pulling away.

"I'll be back." She purred. Luke nodded and played his way though his new song adding a few embellishments. Clare smiled and shook her head before putting the kettle back on and changed into her regular clothes; red bikini bottoms under red shorts and her red bikini top. Just as the kettle whistled a sound she hadn't heard in ages reached her ears. Clare poured the hot water into the cups as her ears twitched to the sound, trying to figure out what it was. Then it clicked, it was a guitar.

"That's right, Anni said her uncle could play the guitar too..." Clare said as she picked up the two cups and went up the stairs. Luke had perched himself out on the patio now dressed in a pair of cream pants. The newly married ninja walked into the conservatory and spotted him. He had his eyes shut as he picked out the song he'd been writing.

"Luke...I brought you coffee." Clare said as she walked over to him. Luke looked up and smiled before patting the spot beside him. She smiled and sat beside him before handing him his coffee. He took the mug and leaned the guitar against the railing. Clare sipped her tea lightly and smiled softly. Luke looped one arm around her waist and tucked her against him. She smiled softly and sipped her tea. He drank some of his coffee while tracing circles against her skin. Clare smiled and leaned against him.

"I already love this..." Luke said looking over at her.

"I do too..." Clare said and looked up at him. Luke smiled and stole a kiss. She kissed him back. He pressed lightly into the kiss and placed his coffee on the railing. Clare set her tea behind her and pressed softly back. Luke placed his now free hand to her neck. She put one of hand on his cheek as the other went to his shoulder. Luke broke them apart a minute later. Clare smiled and picked up her tea.

"I could easily get used to this..." Luke said quietly as he kept her against him while he grabbed his coffee.

"Me too..." Clare whispered and sipped her tea. Luke smiled and finished his coffee. She smiled and sipped her tea again. Luke sighed contently and watched the waves crash on the beach as a sea breeze played through his hair. Clare hummed softly and finished her tea. Luke pulled her into his lap as soon as she was done. She smiled and leaned back against him lightly.

"Anni's too good to us..." Luke muttered as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and shifted them around so he was lying across the seat and she was onto. She smiled lightly and sighed contently. He carded his fingers through her hair. Clare smiled and snuggled into his chest. Luke smiled and started to hum his new song. Clare listened, her ear twitching lightly. Things stayed quiet like this for a while as the ocean behind them crashed and the breeze continued to blow. It was perfect. Luke placed a kiss to her forehead, "Love you Clare."

"Love you too Luke." Clare said tilting her head to kiss his to the side of his goatee. Not far up the beach a very familiar laugh could be heard. Clare's ear twitched, "Hmm...?"

"Link's down with Sophie, judging by the laugh..." Luke mused.

"Sounds like it..." Clare whispered and closed her eyes.

"Why don't you take a nap Angel?" Luke coaxed running his fingers through her hair.

"Okay..." Clare said and slowly fell asleep.

"Sleep well Angel..." Luke whispered and watched her sleep. She rolled onto her back and gently put her hand on her stomach while the other fell over and dangled. He carefully shifted and picked up her dangling hand and placed it back on her stomach. Clare sighed contently. Luke smiled and stroked her cheek. It was an hour before Clare awoke from her nap. Luke was staring up at the sky idly rubbing circles in her back. Clare yawned and stretched. He looked down at her, "Enjoy your nap Angel?"

"Yup, you are comfy..." Clare whispered and looked up at him with a smile.

"I hope that wasn't a crack at my frame..." Luke teased.

"Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't." Clare said smiling lightly, going along with his teasing.

"Well if it was..." Luke said and scooped her up, "Maybe a dip in the ocean is in order."

"That doesn't sound too bad of a punishment." Clare said poking him. Luke smirked much like her father and chuckled darkly.

"I am not liking that look..." Clare gulped and struggled to get out of his arms. Luke easily stopped her squirming by nipping at the bruise on her neck. She froze.

"I'm only teasing Angel..." Luke said quietly.

"It's hard to tell whether you are or not." Clare said. Luke smiled and set her on her feet, "You know I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you..."

"I know...More afraid you were going to drop me in the water." Clare said and smiled then bent to pick up the dirty cups.

"I'd never do such a thing, you could get hurt..." Luke said probably thinking back on when her arm was broken.

"May not be made out of rock, but I think I can hold my own against a bunch of water." Clare said and turned her head to give him a smile as she walked to the door. Luke smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall of the conservatory, "Do you want to make dinner Angel?"

"Sure, what do you want?" Clare asked as she reached for the door.

"Whatever you feel like cooking..." Luke replied as he closed the conservatory doors.

"Okay." Clare said happily and stepped out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Luke smiled then remembered he'd left his guitar on the patio. Clare put the dishes in the sink and started on supper, spaghetti and sauce. Luke came down a few minutes later and looped his arms around her waist.

"Dinner's not done yet..." Clare said as she stirred the sauce while adding some spice.

"I know..." Luke replied as he kissed her cheek. Clare hummed and nuzzled his cheek then stirred the spaghetti. He rumbled contently and nuzzled her neck. After a few minutes the sauce was done and the spaghetti was going to be done soon. Luke continued to nuzzle her neck. Clare took the sauce off the heat and poured it into a ceramic bowl. Luke kissed her neck and released her.

"Almost done..." Clare muttered as she stirred the spaghetti and it was done. Luke smiled and slipped into the living room. She strained it and put it into a separate bowl before taking those two bowls out to the table. Luke was looking at a picture hanging on the wall. Clare then went back into the kitchen to get plates and forks and knives. Luke chuckled quietly then went and sat down. Clare slid the plates on the table with the forks and knives then sat at a chair, "What picture where you looking at?"

"Old family picture, needs to be retaken though..." Luke replied taking the plate.

"Yeah, we've got...a few new members, self included." Clare said dishing herself dinner. Luke chuckled. Clare passed him the two bowls and started to eat...more like slurp her dinner. He smiled and dished up. She slurped up one noodle too fast and it hit her in the nose. Luke chuckled and licked the end of her nose. Clare giggled lightly and rubbed her nose. Luke smiled and finished his dinner. She finished hers soon after and took the plates. He sighed contently and rubbed his stomach.

"No clue where you put it all..." Clare said as she came back to grab the bowls. He smiled and chuckled lightly before going and flopping down on the couch. After Clare got the dishes done she cleaned the table and counters. Luke stifled a burp and folded his arms behind his head. Clare shook her head and went to toss the dish cloth back in the sink. He sighed and closed his eyes. She peaked out the door and smiled before slipping back in the sneaking out the back door to sit on one of the chairs out there and enjoy the breeze.

"Oh great..." Luke's voice reached her ears followed by a quiet groan. Clare listened to him as she stretched her feet out. There was the sound of him shifting and a hiccup. She resisted the urge to burst out laughing as she let the ocean breeze tease her hair. Luke groaned and most likely buried his head under a pillow. When Clare figured he wouldn't hear her, she snuck back inside and crept over to the couch and resisted the urge to pounce on him. He had indeed buried his hand under a pillow and groaned. Clare put her hands on his stomach and rubbed it gently. Luke jumped, having not heard her, the relaxed.

"How you doing?" Clare whispered still rubbing.

"I think I ate too much or too quick..." Luke groaned still hiding under a pillow.

"Got the hiccups?" Clare asked.

"No, my stomach hurts..." Luke said quietly.

"Oh my poor hubby..." Clare said and rubbed his stomach lightly. Luke groaned and stifled a whimper.

"Let's get you up to bed..." Clare said and stood. Luke pulled his head out from under the pillow and stood slowly.

"Come on..." Clare coaxed grabbing his hand and slowly leading him upstairs. Luke followed without resistance. When they got to their bedroom, she lead him to the bed and laid him down as she went and closed the curtains. He immediately rolled on his side.

"I'll be right back Baho..." Clare said and kissed his forehead as she went down stairs and closed all the curtains and bolted the door shut. Luke groaned in response. When Clare was done she came back and crawled in beside him. Luke had one hand to his upset stomach. Clare put her hand next to his and rubbed his stomach lightly while her other hand threaded their fingers together. Luke whimpered a little when she applied a little too much pressure.

"Sorry..." She whispered and moved her hand to his side. Luke groaned when her hand left his stomach. She sighed and replaced it back on it. His shoulders relaxed but his stomach was still giving him grief. Clare gently and softly rubbed his stomach. After about ten minutes his stomach settled a little. Clare hummed the Song of Destiny lightly as she kept rubbing softly. Between her soft touch and her humming, Luke was now fighting to stay awake.

"Go to sleep..." She whispered and kept humming. He fought for a few more minutes then slipped away. Clare smiled and kept humming and rubbing softly. His breathing evened and grew deeper. After a minute, Clare yawned and closed her eyes gently before slowly slipping off, still humming.


	6. Friday

Friday

Clare was awoken when Luke shifted in her arms. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. At some point that night Luke had come to rest his head on her chest. Clare yawned and stretched before shaking Luke's shoulder, "Luke...come on get up." He grumbled something in his native language and cuddled closer to her. She sighed and rubbed the bite mark he gave her, "That's going to scar..." She whispered silently. She caught one of the few words that was the same for both Sheikhan and Twilit, mine.

"Yes, Luke I'm yours now get your butt up and out of bed. I think we should check on Anni today." Clare said poking him. Luke groaned, "Five more minutes..."

"Okay, five more minutes, then if you still refuse to get up. I'll bring dad back." She said. He nodded against her skin. Clare smiled and shook her head and stretched her arm up and back. Luke was muttering something under his breath in the same language Anni used when she was casting spells. Clare's ear twitched lightly trying to figure out what he was saying or if what he was saying even made sense. There was a tingling sensation where Luke had bit her. Clare put her hand back on the spot. Any sign there had been a mark was gone leaving only the warmth of a healing spell. But the feeling of the mark would still be there, she concluded as she sighed. Luke finally opened his eyes and yawned.

"How's your stomach?" Clare asked as she sat up and slid to the edge of the bed.

"Better." He replied non too thrilled with her leaving.

"Come on...Let's go check on Anni." She said as she turned herself so she was lying on her stomach, looking for a certain pair of sandals.

"By the door downstairs Angel..." Luke said and he got up and got a shirt to match his pants.

"When did they get down there..." Clare asked herself as she went down the stairs to her sandals. Neatly sat next to the door were her sandals and Luke's boots. She smiled and slipped her sandals on before taking a step and listening to the familiar snapping sound. Luke had at some point slipped downstairs and put his boots on as he wrapped his arms around her waist shortly after. Clare shook her head and pulled the door open. Luke followed her closely after shutting the door. Clare opened the door to the inn when she got to the top, "Hello." Link glanced over the window to see them, "Morning."

"...Anni's in bed again?" Clare asked looking around.

"I'm not letting her out of bed but she was awake when I checked on her ten minutes ago." Link replied.

"Of course...I'm going to go check on her..." The ninja said jumping up the stairs. Luke smiled and shook his head before flopping down across the couch.

"We didn't come here to laze around Luke..." Clare said as she walked up the stairs to look around. A chuckle reached her ears followed by a delighted squeal before Sophie tottered into the hall.

"Hello, Sophie." Clare said scooping her up.

"Auntie!" Sophie said happily as she hugged Clare around the neck.

"How are you Sophie?" Clare asked.

"I missed you..." Sophie replied.

"I missed you too, but if you ever want to see me, all you gotta do is ask your dad." Clare said and put Sophie on her shoulders.

"Okay...Mommy's really quiet, she looks scared..." Sophie replied folding her arms on Clare's head.

"Okay..." Clare said and powered walked to the bed room door, "Anni..." Clare called peaking in the door. Anni looked over from the bed and smiled a little, Sophie was right, she did look scared.

"Are you doing okay?" Clare asked as she ducked while she walked in so Sophie didn't smack her head.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Anni said quietly, both of her hands on her round stomach.

"Yeah...Sophie, do you want to see your Uncle. He got sick last night." Clare said, "And I'll be back Anni..." Anni nodded and turned her eyes back to her hands. Clare took Sophie down and set her on Luke's stomach, "Watch her..." Clare said and kissed his forehead before going back upstairs. Luke glanced between his wife and his niece before cuddling the tiny blonde against him. Clare went back into Anni's room, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah...just a little nervous..." Anni replied. The fact she didn't make eye contact was sure sign she was lying.

"Did it break? Tell me before I call Medli up here." Clare said. Anni shook her head and curled her hands in the fabric of her dress.

"Contractions?" Clare asked.

"No, I'm just scared..." Anni whispered.

"You'll be fine. They'll be fine." Clare said and pulled up the stool.

"I hope you're right..." Anni whispered again.

"Don't worry Anni, I am right. You're healthy and their healthy so it's going to be alright." Clare reassured calmly with a smile. Anni swallowed thickly and bit her lip.

"...Did it break?" Clare asked shifting slightly.

"No, it just..." Anni started then stopped.

"Medli!" Clare yelled for the younger winged girl. Medli practically fell in the door, "Yes?"

"Hot water and lots of towels now!" The ninja ordered as she stood. Anni seized her wrist quickly, "I'm fine...my water hasn't broken..." Anni told her.

"Then don't stop in the middle of a sentence..." Clare sighed as she sat down.

"I'm sorry..." Anni whispered taking her hand back.

"Ugh...Don't worry about it...just tell me when your water breaks..." Clare sighed as she quickly tied her hair back with a red ribbon. The younger girl nodded. Medli was trying to sneak out, "Na, where do you think you're going?" Clare asked grabbing her hand.

"Back to my husband?" Medli replied shyly.

"...Not going to ask, but no, you are going to stay here with me. He can wait." Clare said making Medli sit on the stool. Medli sighed and nodded.

"This is going to be a little bit harder without Tetra here..." Clare muttered as she looked up at the roof. Anni shifted uncomfortably, Medli glanced over and rubbed her arm, "You'll be fine Anni, if anyone can make it, it's you."

"Yeah." Clare said throwing her two rupees in. Anni finally smiled a little. Clare's ears twitched as she smiled. Anni's smiled dropped when she winced and placed one hand to her side. Clare watched her then looked out the window. The sky just beyond the tree line was growing dark.

"Either night is coming too fast or there's a storm coming." Clare said as she watched it. Anni shivered and rubbed her bare arms, "...storm..."

"Let's hope you don't go into labour during it..." Clare muttered as she glared at the darkening sky. Anni shrugged then shivered violently.

"Anni are you okay?" Medli asked.

"Yeah, I'm just cold..." Anni replied smiling sheepishly.

"Oh by the way Anni, you spoil your Uncle and me too much." Clare said as she turned and smiled to her.

"I-I have no I-idea wha-what you're talking about." Anni replied rubbing her arms.

"The flute and song book...and oh I can't forget the roses..." Clare said. Anni looked anywhere but at Clare as a lightly blush stained her cheek. Clare smiled softly. Anni shivered unable to reach the blanket at the foot of the bed. Medli grabbed it and draped it over Anni.

"Thanks Medli..." Anni said pulling the blanket tight around her frame. Clare looked back out the window, "Blasted storm..." Medli shook her head, "None of us can do anything about the weather Clare." She said as she gently pushed Anni back against the pillows and covered her stomach.

"...I know." Clare muttered.

"Come sit down Clare, before you wear a hole in the floor." Medli instructed.

"Medli ... if you haven't noticed I haven't moved from this spot since I got here..." Clare said as she rubbed her ear.

"Still you should sit down or go sit with Mr. Linebeck for a while." Medli suggested. The ninja paused then snickered, "Okay, I'll go sit with Mr. –snicker- Linebeck..."

"Good idea Mrs. Linebeck." Medli giggled.

"Medli I love you and all that but if you call me that one more time, you'd wished you hadn't..." Clare said as she walked to the door and out it.

"Hey it's your last name..." Medli called after her.

"...doesn't sound right..." Clare muttered as she walked down the hall to the stairs. It was surprisingly quiet downstairs. Clare peeked down there and looked around. Luke had moved to the floor where he was playing with Sophie quietly while Link napped on the couch. Clare shook her head and walked over to the two playing and sat down beside them.

"Hey, how's Anni holding up?" Luke asked as he ran his hand down Sophie's back.

"Kinda in pain, kinda scared and kinda fine..." Clare said.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that..." Luke replied as Sophie yawned and snuggled into his side.

"Well she was scared but I think she's better now..." She said and sighed.

"She has every reason to be scared..." He said as he pulled her close.

"And I have every reason to demand to be able to sleep in tomorrow..." Clare whispered while putting her head on his shoulder after laying down.

"I'll let you sleep as long as you want Angel." Luke replied kissing her forehead. Clare smiled and nuzzled his shoulder gently.

"Poor kid, apparently he didn't get any sleep last night..." Luke muttered looking over at their nephew.

"He'll get his sleep tonight." Clare whispered. He chuckled, "I highly doubt that..."

"Well...Link's got all his life to catch up on his sleep." She said and sighed lightly. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple as Link muttered something under his breath. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. Sophie yawned and snuggled Luke's side. Clare sighed and rolled onto her back, listening for Medli to call her. The only thing that greeted her ears was the distant roll of thunder.

"Today is going to be a long day..." Clare muttered as she continued to listen. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through Clare's hair. She sighed and leaned towards him. This stayed quiet until Link groaned and woke up. Clare looked towards him then back at the roof. Link got off the couch and slipped into the kitchen just as Medli crept down the stairs.

"Medli get back up there!" Clare called.

"But she's asleep and I need a drink." Medli snapped.

"Okay...don't have to bite my head off..." Clare muttered. Medli muttered something under her breath just as thunder rolled overhead startling Sophie into wakefulness. Clare sighed as she covered Sophie's ears. Sophie yawned and rubbed her eyes. The ninja sighed again and stared at the roof.

"Where's mama?" Sophie asked still rubbing her eyes.

"Up stairs still..."Clare whispered.

"Okay..." Sophie replied and yawned. Clare looked at the roof and tried to ignore the thunder outside.

"AUNTIE CLARE!"

"Luke! Hold Sophie!" Clare said as she put the infant on his chest then bolted up the stairs. There was the sound of glass shattering before Medli darted out of the kitchen. Clare skidded to a stop in front of Anni's room then went inside. Anni had both eyes snapped shut and one hand fisted in the blankets, but she hadn't been able to sit up.

"You're okay Anni." Clare said walking over to her. Anni gasped and bit her lip.

"You're going to be okay Anni..." Clare said and moved her around. Anni grabbed onto the first thing she could, which in this case was Clare's wrist, and squeezed as another wave of pain hit her.

"Medli! Need that hot water and towels now!" Clare yelled.

"Okay!" Medli called back.

"It's okay Anni." Clare whispered. Anni nodded and whimpered. A few hours later Medli came downstairs weary and tired.

"No more Link, I'm not helping with anymore..." Medli grumbled as she and Komali left. Clare came down a few minutes later and untied her hair before running her fingers through it. Luke beckoned her over to him where he was leaning against the wall under the window. Clare walked over to him and promptly sat down in his lap.

"Tired honey?" Luke asked cradling her against his chest.

"I attempted to ignore the thunder rolling around and brought two babies into this world...what do you think?" Clare asked. Luke just smiled and kissed her temple, "How's our girl doing?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's bed ridden for the next week..." Clare said.

"Tired or our nephew won't let her up...?" Luke asked watching Link dart upstairs.

"Maybe both." Clare said.

"So, what were they?" Was his next question.

"Girl, Luna and a boy Liam." Clare said.

"The moon and the sun..." Luke muttered as he shook his head.

"Yeah...And I'm tired." Clare whispered curling into his chest. Luke chuckled quietly, "Let's go home..."

"Okay..." Clare whispered and nuzzled his chest lightly. Luke readjusted his hold on her and stood up. She curled into his chest and sighed happily. Luke chuckled, "Still want one of your own?" He whispered in her ear.

"If they have another one, we wouldn't need to have our own." Clare muttered. Luke chuckled, "I think they may wait a little longer this time."

"I hope..." Clare said.

"Shit it's still raining...mind if I faze Hun?" Luke asked when they were standing on the porch.

"Go ahead, I don't want to get wet..." Clare whispered. Luke kissed her temple and fazed back to their bedroom where he flopped down on the mattress. She snuggled into his chest and almost fell asleep. Luke folded his arms across her waist and kissed her forehead. Clare purred softly and fell asleep.

"Sleep tight Angel, you and Anni deserve it..." He whispered. Clare purred softly. Luke smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She leaned towards his hand. He sighed contently and drifted off with her.


	7. Saturday

Saturday

Clare hummed lightly in her sleep.

"Wake up Angel..." Luke cooed but he wasn't in her arms.

"Mmm..." Clare said and patted around. Luke placed his hand over hers, "Wake up Angel, I brought you something."

"Mmm...what?" Clare asked cracking an eye open. Luke had his arms folded on the edge of the bed, afternoon sunshine pouring in behind and soft smile of his lips.

"Morning...or after noon..." Clare said and smiled softly.

"Sleep well?" Luke asked stroking her cheek.

"Yeah...how long were you watching me?" She asked leaning a little into his hand.

"Couple of hours..." Luke replied. Clare smiled lightly and kissed his nose lightly.

"I brought you lunch, your favourite." He said quietly as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Hun." Clare smiled and sat up.

"Any time Angel." Luke replied and kissed her temple before slipping out of the room. She stretched and swung her legs off the bed. On the nightstand was a tray with all her favourites and another white rose. Clare smiled and grabbed the rose before tucking it behind her ear before reaching for her lunch. Luke had left the windows open for the sea breeze to blow in and play with the curtains. She smiled again and started her lunch. As usual Luke's cooking was amazing. Clare smiled and savoured her food. Luke could be heard downstairs cleaning up the kitchen. She smiled softly and finished her food. Luke poked his head in the door, "Finished?"

"Yeah." Clare said and stood up.

"Nope, you stay in bed today. I'm spoiling you rotten no matter what you say." Luke said crossing the room and taking dishes and tray.

"Why?" Clare asked as she sat back on the bed.

"Because I feel like it..." Luke replied stealing a quick kiss and then taking the dishes downstairs.

"Okay." Clare said and smiled as she made herself comfortable. A few minutes later Luke snuck silently back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not asleep..." Clare said as she cracked her eye open.

"I know..." Luke replied as he placed his hands on either side of her hips. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. He met her half way kissed her lips instead. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke smiled and kept it sweet. She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his. He smiled and bumped his nose against hers before placing a quick kiss to her lips. Clare smiled lightly.

"Today, is all about you and what you want..." Luke whispered.

"Oh, let's go into the conservatory and play some tunes..." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and pulled her up as he sat upright. She smiled back. He chuckled quietly and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"You like finding interesting places to kiss aren't you?" Clare asked.

"I like the different reactions I get out of you..." Luke purred, there was more to that response if you looked.

"Let's keep that kind of talk in the shush shush..." Clare purred licking his cheek then squeezing around him to the door. Luke smirked and followed after her. Clare smiled and danced just out of his reach into the conservatory. Luke fazed behind her and looped his arms around her waist, "Forget something Angel?"

"I knew you were going to follow me." Clare purred and licked his cheek lightly. He chuckled and kissed her neck. Clare smiled and nuzzled his neck and temple. Luke smiled and unwrapped his arms before walking out onto the patio. She smiled and looked over at her flute. He sat on the swing and picked up his guitar and picked out a few note. Clare picked up her old flute and started to play a soft tune. Luke smiled and motioned her over. She smiled lightly and sat beside him.

"What do you want to play sweetheart?" Luke asked. Clare thought for a second then snapped her fingers, "We can play your lullaby."

"Sounds like a plan..." Luke agreed and kissed her temple. She smiled and put her flute to her lips. Luke easily picked out the chords to the song. Clare followed flawlessly. He ended the song after a couple of repeats. She lowered the flute from her lips and sighed contently.

"Anything else you want to play Angel?" Luke asked setting the guitar at his knee and pulling her close. Clare smiled and put the flute beside her and put her hand on his chest, "Well..." He glanced over at her with a 'you have my attention' look.

"We could always play strip hide and seek..." Clare purred pulling herself up to his nose.

"Now where did you come up with that idea?" Luke asked trialing his fingers up her side.

"Or we can go play in the waves..." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I like hide and seek..." Luke purred licking the shell of her ear.

"No cheating...cheaters will be punished..." Clare whispered in his ear.

"What are the rules Angel?" Luke asked quietly.

"No fazing, each time you find me I 'lose' a piece of my clothing. Um...that is about all I can think of..." Clare said.

"Sounds good, and no poofing Angel..." Luke purred.

"Okay." Clare said with a slight pout.

"If I'm not allowed to faze, you're not allowed to poof, I believe that's fair." Luke replied kissing her.

"Okay...Well I guess I should go hide now so you can find me..." Clare purred softly after breaking the kiss.

"You have fifty seconds before I hunt you down and ravish you Kitten." Luke purred in her ear.

"That's not strip hide and seek and fifty seconds isn't long enough." Clare said as she quickly broke away and looked for a hiding spot. Luke smirked, "You only set one rule..." Clare looked around then went into their room and dived into the dresser. About a minute and a half she was face to face with her husband and the pleased look on his face.

"I guess it's off with the shorts?" Clare asked looking up. Luke nodded and placed a teasingly light kiss to her lips before backing out of reach. She shook her head and climbed out of the dresser she was in and took off her shorts. He was smirking when she was finished.

"This time you go hide." Clare said and shooed him away, "I'm giving you fifty seconds." Luke smirked and slipped away silently. When fifty seconds was up Clare smirked and let her ears twitch. It was dead silent throughout the house.

"Now where could he be hiding..." She whispered and walked out of their room, ready to look the old fashioned way. Luke had managed to find the darkest corner near the roof and blend in. About a few minutes later, Clare sighed and went upstairs to go out on the patio and check to see if he was up on the roof when her sandal caught on one of the steps and she fell. Luke's guardian instincts went off and he caught her before she hit the hardwood.

"...Found you...but I think I stubbed my toe." Clare said as she looked up at him. Luke shrugged but wouldn't put her down, his senses were still going a little crazy.

"Let's go sit down so I can check my toe." Clare said. He nodded and headed to the closest seat which was in the library. When he sat down, Clare had to rearrange herself to get at her foot. She pulled the sandal off and checked her foot. Luke nuzzled her shoulder trying to calm himself.

"...Looks fine and feels fine...Just stubbed." Clare said slowly. He nodded against her skin.

"Want me to check your guardian mark?" She asked lightly.

"Please..." Luke whispered unwrapping his arms and sitting up. Clare stood off his lap and sat on the back of the couch. Luke pulled his shirt off, since he'd lost it this round anyway. His mark was flickering rapidly. She put her hands on it then rested her cheek on the eye. It was warmer then Luke but cooled back to normal after a few minutes. Clare kept her cheek on it and started humming lightly. After a few minutes the mark returned to normal and Luke was calm again.

"Better?" Clare asked after humming a little longer. Luke nodded and glanced at her, "Come here please..." He whispered and opened his arms. She crawled out from behind him and into his arms. Luke held her tight against his chest, "Please try to be more careful..." He whispered.

"Okay...I'll be more careful." Clare whispered while nuzzling his chest lightly.

"Thank you..." Luke whispered while burying his nose in her neck. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him lightly. He hugged her tightly but not enough to hurt her.

"Wanna just sit here or should we continue on with our game?" Clare asked softly nuzzling his chest.

"Bed would be better than both..." Luke replied quietly.

"Alright, bed it is..." Clare whispered. Luke gave her no warning and fazed straight onto their bed. She shivered as she came back together then shook her head. Luke whined and shifted them around so his arms were around her waist and his head was resting on her stomach. She lay there and stroked his hair back gently. He nuzzled her stomach like a scared pup.

"Shh...it's alright I'm safe." Clare whispered stroking his hair softly. Luke calmed a little but nuzzled himself comfortably into her midsection. Clare eventually started humming the song of destiny as she smoothed back his hair. His tight hold on her waist relaxed as the rest of him did. Clare yawned a little and she sighed, "I slept most of the day and I'm still tired.." She muttered then yawned again before humming again. Luke rumbled quietly and nuzzled her stomach further which he seemed to be doing a lot these days. She smiled lightly and yawned again then slowly drifted off. He wasn't that far behind. A few hours later someone was knocking on the front door. Luke muttered something nasty and cuddled closer to his wife.

"Not nice to say things like that about a mini person Luke." Clare whispered as she slowly woke up. Luke grumbled and nuzzled her stomach.

"We can at least say hi and ask how's Anni's doing." Clare whispered. Luke cracked open his eyes and looked around hazily, "Okay..."

"Okay...Come on, let's find my shorts." Clare said as she attempted to sit up.

"They're the dresser where you took them off..." Luke replied as he sat up after releasing her.

"Do you want some steak today?" Clare asked as she sat up then crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Sounds good..." Luke replied as he stretched and rolled out of bed to find a shirt. Clare smiled and climbed out of bed and pulled on her shorts then tied the drawstrings before going down the stairs. Luke followed after a moment later still rubbing his eyes. Clare got the door and pulled it open. Link was standing there staring off into the bay with Sophie half asleep in his arms.

"I didn't think we took that long Link..." Clare said stifling a yawn.

"That's the third time I knocked..." Link replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we were having a nap so what you expect...Come on in anyways, I'll brew some coffee for you." Clare said throwing the door open more.

"Actually Anni asked me to bring you up, I don't know why, but she's so tired I couldn't bring myself to say no..." Link replied.

"Just me or him too..." Clare said as she pointed to Luke who was leaning against the wall, half asleep.

"Better bring him to...I'm not really sure I'm going on half finished sentences." Link said after a moment.

"She still doing that..."Clare asked as she slipped on her sandals.

"She's really tired Clare, I barely got her to eat breakfast before she slipped away on me..." Link replied.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Clare said as she rolled her shoulders back. Luke shuffled over and wrapped one arm around her waist. She looked up at him before giving him a smile. He returned it even f he wasn't quite awake yet, that was made apparent by him forgetting to tie on a kerchief. Clare quickly whipped out a red and black one and quickly tied it. Link hadn't caught any of this because he was already heading back to the Inn. She sighed and made sure she had everything, including her guardian before making her way to the Inn. It was nice outside but it looked like another storm may roll in. Clare sighed and got to the Inn's porch quickly.

"Mind if I hang out on the couch...?" Luke asked nuzzling her neck once they were inside again.

"Go ahead...I'm going to go see how Anni's holding up." Clare said. Luke nodded and kissed her cheek, muttering something about her being too sweet before draping himself across the couch. Clare smiled lightly and shook her head then made her way up the stairs to Anni's room. Most of the upstairs doors were shut except for the library and Anni's room which was open a crack. Clare peaked in and glanced around. Link had made sure Anni was comfortable with a few pillows behind her and a couple extra blankets. Liam and Luna were lying sound asleep next to her. Clare smiled softly and sat on the stool still in the room silently. Link was right, Anni looked utterly exhausted as she lay limply in her bed. The ninja smiled and shook her head. Liam opened his eyes and looked around before making a noise to ask for attention. Clare stood and picked him up slowly, "Hello there little Liam..." She whispered. Liam looked up at her with aqua green eyes and snuggled closer to her. Clare smiled softly and sat on the stool. He yawned and chewed on his hand. She smiled softly again and held him gently. After a few minutes Luna woke up and with her being closer to her mother, so did Anni.

"Hello Anni..." Clare said softly as Liam fell asleep. Anni rolled her head to the side and smiled, "...Hi Auntie Clare..."

"So what did you want that was so important that you couldn't wait until you can get out of bed yourself?" Clare asked setting Liam next to his mother gently so she didn't wake him up.

"I wanted to say...thank you, you do...too much for this family..." Anni whispered forcing herself to stay awake.

"No need to thank me, and I like doing too much for this family." Clare said with a smile as she tucked the covers around Anni, "Now go to sleep." Anni didn't need to be told twice and was out before Clare finished her sentence. Luna was not pleased though, she was awake and receiving no attention. Clare smiled and picked the little girl up then Liam next then quietly left the room. Downstairs Link had given Luke a coffee so he was now awake and playing with Sophie on the floor by the fireplace. Clare went downstairs and sat on the couch before placing the babies on her lap. Liam slept peacefully while Luna studied Clare with a sharpness no infant should possess. Clare watched her silently. After a few moments, Luna closed her aqua eyes and curled into Clare's warmth. The ninja smiled softly and leaned back against the couch. Luke picked up Sophie and placed her in her basinet for a nap before sitting next to Clare.

"Anni's sleeping upstairs..." Clare whispered.

"She holding up alright?" Luke asked in the same tone.

"She's completely and utterly exhausted." Clare replied.

"Somehow I don't find that surprising, but she's probably not too happy that none of her children bare any resemblance to her..." Luke whispered.

"Then you have yet to see how they act..." Clare whispered softly.

"I'm sorry if they all look like their father..." Luke retorted quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Clare asked confused slightly.

"Cause I know Anni wanted a little girl that looked a little like her..." Luke replied carefully taking Liam.

"She wants another child Luke. Chances are she's going to get her little girl sooner or later...hopefully later." Clare whispered as she shifted Luna carefully.

"She wants another one?" Luke asked in a shocked whispered.

"Yeah..." Clare said. Luke sighed and closed his eyes even as a smile crossed his lips, "Those two were perfect for each other..."

"A little too perfect if you ask me..." Clare grumbled then smiled softly. Luke chuckled and pulled her over carefully so as not to wake the twins. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes then shifted Luna to one arm to rub her temple.

"Feeling alright Angel?" Luke asked quietly. Clare's face got pale signalling that she either was having a vision or had one, "I got a headache now..." Luke shifted Liam careful and placed his hand to her cheek, "What did you see Angel?" Luke asked in a quiet but worried voice.

"...Not sure...it was black at first but I heard the ocean...And that was it...but I thought I saw something...In the black...A mask I think..." Clare whispered.

"Okay, let's not worry about it now. Do you want me to get you a cup of tea?" Luke replied.

"Please..." Clare whispered as she kept rubbing her temple. He carefully placed Liam back in her lap before disappearing into the kitchen. She put Luna down beside her brother so she could rub both temples slowly. The twins instantly rolled towards each other, Liam having his arms around his sister. Clare would have awed if she didn't have her eyes closed. Luke placed his hand on her knee to get her attention. Clare looked up at him through one just barely cracked open eye. He gently took one of her hands and placed a cup of tea in her hands. Clare smiled softly to him and sipped her tea slowly as Link came and sat in the chair. Luke took up his previous place while Link settled in for a nap. Clare leaned back against the couch and sipped her tea slowly trying to will her headache away. Luke too both twins and wrapped them up before placing them on his other side and pulling his wife over to him. Clare sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Luke tucked her hair behind her ear and placed his fingertips to her temple and applied enough pressure to ease some of the pain. Clare sighed happily lightly and sipped her tea.

"Any better?" Luke asked.

"A little..." Clare confessed.

"How bad is it Angel?" Luke asked quietly for the sake of the sleeping people and her headache.

"Take the ocean and cram it inside your skull and you get my headache..." Clare said softly. Luke smiled softly and applied a little more pressure. Her headache softened slightly. He loosened his other hand and applied the same amount of pressure to her other temple before using his magic to warm his fingertip. Clare sighed softly and leaned her head towards his hands. Luke made a light counter clockwise circle while maintaining pressure. She sighed again, her headache disappearing slowly. He continued the action until he heard something and paused. Clare's ear twitched lightly as she sighed.

"Better?" Luke asked as he made a few more circles.

"Yeah..." Clare whispered and took a sip of her tea.

"I could have sworn I heard something..." Luke muttered looking up at the ceiling.

"Like what?" Clare asked.

"Not really sure, sort of like someone hitting the floor..." Luke replied not putting together the fact that they were right below Anni's room.

"Who should check it out? You, me, both or Link?" Clare asked.

"The kid's sound asleep and I don't want to wake him, and your colour hasn't come back all the way so I'll go check..." Luke replied.

"Okay...I'll be here." Clare said.

"If you feel faint lie down okay?" Luke instructed as he stood up slowly as not to disturb the twins.

"Okay." Clare whispered. He smiled and slipped out of the room upstairs. A few minutes later, Clare was feeling a bit faint so she slowly leaned towards the couch arm before finally laying down. Luke came down a few minutes later and came back over. Clare had her eyes closed. He knelt on the floor in front of her and ran his fingers across her cheek to her temple. She opened her eyes and blinked at him.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked her quietly as he rested his hand over her pulse point.

"Better and a bit hungry..." Clare whispered.

"Let's head home and get you something to eat..." Luke whispered.

"Okay..." She whispered and sat up slowly. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her forehead then placed the twins with their older sister. Clare managed to sit up on her own so she stood slowly. He was watching her carefully in case she slipped from consciousness. But Clare was too stubborn for her own good. She walked over to the door, even if she swayed a bit. Luke gently took her upper arms, "Take it easy Angel..."

"Okay..." Clare whispered lightly.

"When you push yourself too hard you worry me..." Luke said quietly as he pulled her back into his arms.

"I'll try not to push myself harder than I should..." Clare whispered. He kissed her temple then carefully picked her up. She didn't whine or move too much just laid there. Luke smiled sadly and adjusted his hold on her before heading home. Clare turned her head towards his chest and breathed in his scent lightly. When they got home Luke gently pushed the door open. She sighed softly and looked around.

"I'm going to put you in bed then bring you up some lunch okay?" Luke asked.

"Supper...It's five." Clare pointed out.

"Okay supper, what do you want?" Luke asked as he climbed the stairs.

"Something light..." Clare whispered.

"Okay..." Luke replied and gently laid her on the bed and covered her. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. Luke placed a light kiss to her temple and rubbed her side before going downstairs. Clare sighed and kept her eyes closed. Ten minutes later Luke slipped back into the room with a light soup and a cup of tea. Clare cracked her eyes open before sitting up. Luke placed a couple of pillows behind her and placed the bowl in her hands after sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks..." Clare whispered and slowly ate her soup.

"Anytime Angel, I vowed I'd take care of you and I will..." Luke whispered tucking her bangs back behind her ears.

"After I eat I should be better..." Clare said around her spoon. He smiled and kissed her temple. Clare smiled back and finished her soup and she was better, no more headache and no more feeling faint. Luke took the bowl and set it on the nightstand before taking her in his arms. She smiled lightly and leaned against him.

"Feeling better?" Luke asked quietly as he carded his fingers though her hair.

"Yeah, much better." Clare whispered.

"Good..." Luke replied running his hands down her back. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Luke rumbled contently and held her tight while pulling his legs onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his torso. He chuckled to himself and nuzzled her neck.

"How are you feeling about taking a little dip?" Clare asked.

"Sure thing..." Luke replied keeping back another chuckle. She smiled and nuzzled his cheek before pulling away.

"You know, I was just thinking; if I'm like this when you're feeling light headed can you imagine what I'm going to be like when you get pregnant?" Luke chuckled.

"I won't be let out of your sight, you'll be extra protective and probably very affectionate..." Clare mused.

"I'm already like that..." Luke purred.

"Then you'd be ten times..." Clare said and rolled her shoulders. Luke chuckled, "Think you'll be able to put up with me?"

"I think I can handle it..." Clare purred then licked his cheek before climbing out of his arms. Luke smiled and climbed off the bed. Clare smiled to him and climbed off after then went to grab some towels. He smiled and stretched. She came back a few minutes later with their towels. Luke was leaning against the door frame without his shirt.

"Hmm...." Clare hummed and walked past him. He snagged the back of her shorts and pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke nipped her lip lightly and pulled her tight against his chest. She opened her mouth and pressed herself against his chest. He rumbled happily and deepened the kiss while playing with the tie of her top. Clare smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. She smiled softly to him.

"How about that swim?" Luke asked

"Let's go." Clare said. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled back and lead him to the door. Luke followed willingly. Clare smiled and walked to the beach, leaving her sandals at the shore with the towels. He followed after her. She smiled and walked till the water touched her toes then kept walking. Luke slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Clare tilted her head so he had better access. He smiled and littered her neck with butterfly light kisses. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes. Luke nipped lightly at her pulse point. Clare moaned lightly. He smiled and started sucking the same spot. Her moan was louder. Luke walked them out a little deeper than ran his hands up her stomach. She let him lead her out. He smiled and nipped lightly at the same spot he'd bit her. She moaned loudly.

"Not too loud Angel, the windows at the Inn are open..." Luke purred.

"O-okay..." Clare gasped out. Luke chuckled lightly and nipped at her weak point again. Clare covered her mouth as she moaned.

"Shall we go inside?" Luke purred between nips. Clare nodded her head. He smiled and scooped her up and fazed them back to their room. Clare purred softly and nuzzled his chest. Luke chuckled and gently pressed her against the wall while he nipped at her neck. Clare moaned in response. He ran his hands up her stomach. She shivered lightly. Luke returned to the spot he'd been nipping at. Clare moaned again. He again stopped nipping and started sucking. She moaned and shivered in response. Luke continued the action while slipping his hands up under Clare's top. She moaned and shivered in response. He smirked and placed his hands around the twins. Clare's moan sounded throaty there. Luke squeezed gently while continuing to suck at her neck. She moaned deep and throaty as her eyes closed. He removed one hand and untied her shorts. Clare moaned again.

"Why aren't you fighting back Angel?" Luke purred as he slid her shorts off.

"You...fogged...my brain...over..." Clare gasped out. Luke chuckled and trailed the back of his finger down her leg. She moaned and shivered. He smirked and backed out of her reach. Clare glanced up at him and tackled him onto the bed. Luke smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You...should...never tease...a ninja..." Clare said as she licked his chest.

"Oh and you're allowed to tease me, I don't think that's very fair..." Luke purred pulling her up to his level. Clare smirked and licked his shoulder to his temple. He quickly pulled her into a fiery kiss, while running one hand up to the twins and the other up the inside of her thigh. She moaned, groaned and shivered as she kissed him back. Luke smiled and nipped her lip while trailing his hand around to the tie of her top. Clare immediately opened her mouth for him. He smiled and quickly took his opening before pulling lightly at the tie. She let her hand trail down to his pants and unbuttoned them as she let her top hang off her chest. Luke broke the kiss and nipped the underside of her jaw. Clare tilted her head back, letting him at her neck and jaw as she slowly slid his pants off. He nipped at the hollow of her neck while he untied and disposed of her top. She moaned and put her hands on his waist. Luke nipped down to the top of her breast bone while he placed his one hand to her hip. Clare moaned again as her hands trailed up to rest on his chest. He smirked and nipped to the middle of her breast bone. She moaned louder, her mind fogging over. He nipped at the side of one of the twins. Gasp, moan, groan and shiver. Luke nipped higher while placing his hand over the other. Clare moaned louder. He smirked and nipped the edge of her peak to see what kind of reaction he'd get. Her body arched as she let out a gasp, her eyes widening before she moaned deeply. Luke smiled and rested his head on her shoulder and stilled his hand so she could catch her breath. Clare gasped for air as her chest heaved. It was a few minutes later when she did get her air back. He smiled and kissed her neck, "Are you alright Angel?"

"I...need to...restart...my heart..." Clare gasped out slowly. Luke smiled softly and nuzzled her neck while rubbing her side with his free hand. She sighed when she got her air back in her lungs.

"Ready to play again Angel?" Luke purred.

"I think so..." Clare said. Luke smirked and nipped at her pulse point before returning to her breast bone. Clare bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning. He chuckled and nipped back to the middle of her breast bone. She closed her eyes and kept the moan in her throat. Luke smirked and nipped the side of the right twin. Clare couldn't take it anymore and moaned loudly. He rumbled happily and nipped higher. She moaned loudly again. Luke smiled and nipped lightly at her peak while he gently squeezed the other twin. Clare's body arched again as her eyes slid shut and she moaned deeply. He smiled and rubbed her stomach gently before he nipped again. She arched again, moaning deeply and now loudly. Luke gently passed his tongue over her peak. Clare was just about reaching her limits this time as her body arched again and she moaned deeply. He repeated the action. She couldn't take it anymore, her body arched before falling still, her heart beating far too fast. Luke froze, he could hear her heart beating.

"Clare, talk to me Angel..." Luke pleaded in a whisper as he placed his hand to her cheek. She was panting as if she ran across Levious and back ten times without stopping. Clare cracked one eye open and looked at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luke asked stroking her cheek, a worried expression on his face. She held up one finger, 'give me one minute' as she swallowed and licked her lips. He gently kissed her forehead and held her close. After a few minutes, "You damn near gave me a heart attack..." Clare said her voice light and airy.

"I'm sorry Angel, that wasn't my intention..." Luke apologized.

"Your forgiven...just please, don't do that again...soon." Clare said softly.

"Alright, I know where your limits lie and I won't overstep them..." Luke replied kissing her temple while soothing circles in her back.

"Okay..." She said as softly as before before snuggling herself into his chest. Luke shifted them around so he could cover them with the blanket. Clare nuzzled his chest lightly and laid her cheek against it. He kissed the top of her head before carding his fingers though her hair. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. Luke shifted until he was on his side with her tucked against his chest.


	8. Sunday week 2

Sunday

Clare woke up before Luke did that morning and smiled softly as she squirmed out of his light grasp to gather up the dirty clothes from the past days. She donned her red top but instead of her usual red shorts it was a red skirt. Luke groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Clare giggled lightly and took the dirty clothes to wash them while humming. Downstairs Anni had pinned a note next to the door stating there was a small fresh water pond on the left side of the house with a clothes line along the shoreline. Clare smiled and once she got outside, her humming got slightly louder as she put the basket beside the pond. A soft breeze was blowing off the water. She smiled and kneeled down next to the pond and basket to wash the clothes. Seagulls called overhead as the morning sun shone on her back. Clare smiled and changed her humming to soft singing. A seagull landed next to her and around it's ankle was a green ribbon. Clare smiled to it and took out Luke's blue sea coat to wash next. As she picked it up a folded piece of paper fell out of the inside pocket.

"Hmmm...what's this?" Clare mused as she put the coat beside her and picked the paper up. It was folded at an angle that she could see some of the writing. Clare bit her lip, not one to pry but she was curious so instead she put it on the coat and left it be, if Luke didn't come looking for it in half an hour she'll look at it, instead she carried on washing. The seagull that had landed was watching her carefully at an oddly close distance. Clare looked at it from the corner of her eye as she washed Luke's once white shirt. It hopped closer the gem hanging around its neck catching the sunlight.

"You're one interesting seagull." Clare said as she turned her eyes back to her washing. It hopped close enough that Clare could read the name 'Ta'hee' written inside the gem.

"Ta'hee? That's an interesting name..." Clare said as she pulled the next article of clothing out.

"Means freedom in Levian..." A voice behind her explained. Clare meeped and looked back.

"Sorry Angel, didn't mean to startle you..." Luke apologized as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay...Can you empty out your pockets of your coat please...need to wash it." Clare said pointing to the blue coat beside her.

"They are empty..." Luke replied raising an eyebrow.

"Check them again please." Clare said as she took the next shirt out and dunked it in the water. Luke shrugged his shoulders and checked his pockets, the only thing he pulled out was the same folded paper she had found.

"Can I have your coat now please?" She asked putting the now clean shirt in the basket. Luke nodded and handed her his coat, "I'm going to make breakfast so don't be too long." Luke replied as he went back inside leaving the paper behind.

"Okay." Clare called to him as she put the coat on her lap and picked up the piece of paper. It didn't look like anything special just a folded piece of paper with a bit of writing. Clare opened it to figure out what was written on it. Written in Luke's sharp hand writing were the words, 'I love you Clare.' She smiled softly and set it beside her as she set to work on the last thing that needed to be washed. Ta'hee cocked his head at her.

"My husband is a goof..." Clare told the bird as she pulled the coat out of the water and put it in the basket before taking it to the clothes line. Ta'hee flew up and settled on her shoulder. She smiled at him and put the basket down to pull out Luke's coat to hang it. The seagull tucked his beak under its wing and took a nap. After a few minutes all the laundry was up and hanging as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Angel, breakfast is ready!" Luke called.

"Coming!" Clare called back as she put Ta'hee in the basket and took it to the porch where she left it before going inside. Luke was leaning against the counter with his hair tied back in a loose ponytail and a cup of coffee in his hands and wearing only a pair of loose cream pants.

"So my lovely stud muffin, where's breakfast?" Clare asked peaking her head in the kitchen door.

"On the table luv, but come here first." Luke replied. Clare raised an eyebrow and walked over to him. He set his coffee on the counter and pulled her over by her hips. She looked up at him slightly confused.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Luke asked looping his arms around her and resting his forehead on hers.

"Unless on a piece of paper counts, no." Clare said smiling softly.

"Well I do..." Luke said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Clare smiled and kissed him back before breaking it, "And I love you Luke..." He smiled and released her. She placed a quick kiss to his lips before going to eat her breakfast. Luke smiled and picked up his coffee. Clare smiled as she sat down at the table and ate her breakfast. He sat in the chair adjacent to her. She smiled lightly and finished her breakfast.

"What's the plan for today Angel?" Luke asked playing with her ring. When Clare was about to answer a wave of fire, water and earth magic ripped by their house, "Guess an unexpected visit from the goddesses..." Luke sighed. Farore appeared behind her daughter and went to hug her shoulders but Clare ducked. Luke pulled her into his lap intentionally making her inaccessible to the goddess. Din appeared behind and beside her with her arms crossed over her chest and Nayru appeared right beside the Goddess of Courage.

"To what do we owe the honour of your presence Miladies?" Luke asked.

"Came to give you your wedding gifts...and get some coffee." Din said pulling at the chair that Clare was sitting in.

"Coffee's in the kitchen, help yourself." Luke replied.

"I intend to..." Din said as she went to get herself some coffee as Nayru and Farore said in the other two chairs. Luke was still a little wary of the two women now sitting before them and tightened his hold on Clare for reassurance.

"So...what did you bring?" Clare asked as she adjusted herself. Luke tucked his nose against her neck. Din came back in and put a red box about the size of a dress box. Luke jumped slightly at her appearance.

"Why so skittish...I came in normally." Din said putting the red box in front of Clare. Luke muttered something about them making him uneasy. Clare sighed and opened the box, "Din...you shouldn't..." Luke peeked over her shoulder. Inside the box was a red salsa dress that had spaghetti straps. Luke rumbled quietly in approval.

"You dance better than me ... I think you deserve it." Din said and sipped her coffee. Luke swallowed, "How's the coffee?" He asked as he retightened his hold on her. Clare rubbed his arm as Farore slid a green box in her direction. Luke was more than skittish now, if it was from Farore on had to be careful. Clare pulled it towards her and peaked inside then glanced over at her 'mother', "What in the seven constellations were you thinking when you decided you would get me this?" Clare asked tapping the box lid.

"I thought he was cute..." Farore replied. Clare sighed, "Best let him out then..." She said and opened the box. Luke looked over her shoulder into the box. Inside sat a brown, silver and gold puppy with green and red eyes.

"He looks eerily familiar..." Luke muttered eyeing the pup.

"Looks like you did when you were turned into a puppy." Clare said and picked the puppy out to set him on her lap.

"He is kind of cute..." Luke muttered, "I don't think Volvagia is going to like him though."

"Speaking of the dragon, where is he?" Clare asked looking up at Luke.

"Sleeping in the top drawer of the nightstand..." Luke replied.

"Oh...well he's going have to get used to ... hmm what shall we name him?" Clare mused looking at the puppy as it curled up and fell asleep.

"Not a clue Angel..." Luke replied.

"...Well you turned out kinda wolf like...so maybe...Bane?" Clare hummed.

"Sounds good..." Luke agreed gently stroking the pup's back. Nayru now put a blue box on the table and this time Clare eyed it suspiciously. Luke shifted the pup back towards Clare's stomach just in case. As soon as Clare reached for it it jumped so she snatched her hand back. Din looked at the box curiously, "Nayru...what's in the box?" She asked her sister.

"Nothing dangerous..." Nayru replied. Din shrugged her shoulders and pushed the box closer to Clare. It jumped again then settled when she put her hand on it. Luke nuzzled Clare's neck, more for his own reassurance then hers. She opened it a crack and a lantern shot out of it. Luke's instincts kicked in and he moved both himself, Clare and Bane to the wall. The lantern floated for a second then the Poe that came with it sneezed into view.

"Is that a a poe?" Luke asked uneasily, there was only one thing that really scared him and it was redeads and poes. Clare nodded. Luke swallowed thickly as a shuddered ran up his back.

"...Clare?" The poe said looking at the ninja.

"Oh no, not you!" Clare said.

"You know that thing..." Luke whispered uneasily.

"It's my old stalker...Carl!" Clare whined. Luke automatically tightened his hold on her an growled possessively. Clare glared at the poe, "Don't try anything Carl. I'm married and I never liked you." Clare growled. Nayru had really done a good job of getting Luke's hackles up. Clare heard a jingling as a black bag fell down the stairs followed by a silver dragon. Volvagia picked up the bag and packed it over to Clare and Luke. Clare let the dragon climb up her skirt and sit on her shoulder before dropping the bag in her hand. She untied the bag and put the bell in her hand. It jingled angrily, almost matching Luke.

"Carl met my father. He's a poe like you and when I release him, you are going to be very sorry..." Clare threatened holding the bell out to the lantern poe.

"Can't we just shove him back in the box, I don't think your dad likes me either..." Luke whispered.

"He likes you more than him..." Clare said nodding towards Carl.

"I hope your right, here..." Luke whispered handing her a white feather. Clare took the feather and there was a flash of light before Poe stood in front of the four glaring at the lantern poe. Luke backed up until his back was against the wall.

"You never had a problem with him before..." Clare whispered as Poe stormed over to the Carl who floated away.

"Last time I couldn't see through parts of him..." Luke hissed, as Poe wasn't quite tangible in all places yet. But one thing Clare didn't get from her father was his wicked temper, "You! You're the one who stalked my little Rose all over Hyrule...AND you were her first bully!" Luke recoiled and trembled slightly. Carl had the same idea and faded back into his lantern and dropped on the hard wood. Poe picked it up and gave it a shake, "You are going to be a good lantern and stay lit at night. You are going to stay outside and keep a watch on the grounds...and if I catch you anywhere near my daughter or her husband..." Poe threatened. Luke let out a quiet whimper that only Clare heard, there was something about Poe that made Luke severely uncomfortable.

"Um...Dad, can you go make sure Carl knows the grounds please and Goddesses, I do believe you are neglecting your duties." Clare said as she felt Volvagia crawl down and follow her father out as he laughed evilly carrying the lantern away. Luke shuddered and swallowed thickly. Clare watched as the three goddesses bid them adieu before she turned to Luke, "Luke..honey what's wrong?" Luke slid down the wall to the floor much paler than he should have been. Bane woke up and looked at him before licking his cheek as Clare bent down, "Luke...tell me what's wrong...Please?"

"Right then...he was so much like my father..." Luke whispered looking like he was about to start hyperventilating.

"Who...Dad?" Clare asked putting her hand to his cheek lightly. He nodded.

"Shh...he's not going to hurt you...shh..." Clare cooed softly as she pulled his head to her chest lightly. Luke locked his arms around her trembling badly.

"Shh..." Clare cooed then started humming softly; it was the one song she knew would calm him down. Unfortunately at the moment Poe walked back in which caused Luke to pale further. Clare turned and glared at her father who gulped and backed away. Luke's breaths were getting shorter and closer together with each passing second. Clare glared and snapped her fingers and her father was but a bell again. Volvagia picked it up and took it back upstairs. Luke was on the verge of hyperventilation, if one more thing scared him it would take at least an hour to calm him back down.

"Shh..." Clare cooed and rubbed his back and she started humming. Luke continued to tremble but his breathing started evening out a little after a few minutes.

"There we go...breathe..." Clare cooed as she continued to hum. Luke did as told but shifted so he could hear her heartbeat. Her heart beat was even and calm and kinda beating to her humming or she was humming to its beat. Slowly Luke's breathing returned to normal but he still trembled and made no motion to remove himself from her arms, where he felt the safest. Clare hummed and rubbed his back with one hand the other held his head gently. It took five minutes before his trembles died down. She sat there with him the entire time. Soon Luke was calm in her arms and almost asleep.

"Come on, let's get you in bed..." Clare whispered as she stood, hauling him up with her. As he stood up his knees nearly buckled but he managed to right himself and scoop Bane up with him.

"Up to bed you go..." Clare said leading him slowly to their room. Luke followed needing to feel safe as he could still hear his father threatening him in his head. She laid him in bed then pulled a chair up beside it and sat in the chair. Luke shivered after losing her warmth and curled up on his side.

"Luke, I'm just going to go get the clothes from outside. I'll be back in a flash okay?" Clare asked as she rubbed his arm gently. Luke nodded and Bane curled up at his stomach to offer some comfort while she was gone. Clare smiled sadly and kissed his cheek before quickly going to get the clothes. Carl took one look at her and backed away twenty feet. She glared at him as she got the clothes then packed them inside. The house was unpleasantly quiet.

"Geeze it's like the forest of silence all over again..." Clare whispered as she put the clothes on the living room couch before going up the stairs. Luke was right where she had left him, still looking a little uneasy as Volvagia seemed to think it was funny to leave Poe where Luke could see him. Clare picked up the bell and put him in a black bag before putting that bag her small little chest. She turned to Volvagia and glared at him. The tiny dragon stuck his tongue out at her and resettled himself in the window sill. Clare shook her head and put the tiny chest on the nightstand before moving Bane then snuggled into Luke's chest lightly. Luke instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his ear back over her heart. She started humming softly as she rubbed his back gently and slowly. He relaxed in a instant feeling very safe.

"Nothing going to hurt you..." Clare whispered, remembering the last time she had to do this.

"I know...but I can still hear him, yelling at me..." Luke confessed in a whimper.

"He's gone and never coming back...I won't let him..." Clare whispered rubbing his back lightly. He nodded and snuggled closer. She closed her eyes and hummed softly.

"I don't know how you do it..." Luke muttered.

"I'm magic..." Clare whispered smiling a little. Luke tucked his head under her chin and sighed contently. She smiled lightly and started singing softly. Luke's tight hold on her relaxed as his breathing evened. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his back softly.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered snuggling close to her.

"I love you Luke..." Clare whispered pausing in her singing. Bane yapped unhappily, he was cold and not receiving any attention. Clare giggled and put her free hand on the pup and stroked his fur as she carefully moved him closer to them. Bane crawled over her side and settled between them. Clare shook her head and stroked the pup's fur and rubbed Luke's back. Farore must have taken Bane before he was weaned properly as he started suckling just below the twins as he drifted off. Clare tried not to giggle at the feeling and succeeded. Luke chuckled quietly as the pups tiny paws tensed and relaxed.

"Farore must have taken him a little too early." Clare whispered.

"Looks like it..." Luke replied quietly. Clare smiled as the pup finally curled and fell asleep. Luke smiled as well and gently stroked Bane's fur. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes.

"Looks like we have our baby for a while..." Luke muttered and Bane rolled on his back.

"Should keep you happy for a while..." Clare said smiling softly as she cracked an eye open.

"I still want one from you..." Luke replied tracing a heart on her stomach.

"And you'll get one from me...just not yet..." Clare whispered.

"I know, I promised I'd wait..." Luke replied placing a soft kiss to her lips while his hand rested on their 'baby'. Clare smiled lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He smiled and broke the kiss before settling his head back over her heart, ready for a nap. Clare smiled and let him have his nap. Bane rolled back onto his side as his front paw twitched. Clare watched them sleep, a slight smile on her face. Thanks to Bane and herself Luke was calm and happy again. She closed her eyes, but not going to sleep. Bane yawned and latched onto the upper part of the right twin. Clare opened her eyes and looked down at the puppy. His eyes were closed and he looked very contently with being tucked under Luke's chin as he suckled her skin. Clare giggled lightly and stroked the puppy. Bane sighed and pawed at her skin a little before settling again. Clare giggled and scooted away from the two to get a bottle with milk for Bane. Trick was breaking Bane's latch because he didn't seem to want to let go. Clare held him carefully as she moved downstairs. At this rate, the tiny puppy was going to leave her with a hard to cover bruise. Clare quickly got the bottle with milk and went back upstairs to lay on her side again. Bane continued to suck on her skin. Clare quickly pet the puppy hoping he'd let go long enough to get the bottle in his little mouth. Luke opened his eyes and blinked a moment before shutting them again, "Just stick your finger in the side of his mouth..." Luke yawned. Clare hummed and poked the puppies mouth with her finger. Luke sighed and slipped his finger between Bane's lips instantly breaking his latch. Clare put the nipple of the bottle in the pup's mouth quickly. Bane suckled happily. Clare sighed happily then rubbed her newest bruise. Luke smiled softly and placed a kiss to her neck, "If you'd said something I would have done that earlier."

"You were sleeping..." Clare whispered.

"If you needed me, I'd wake up for you..." Luke replied nuzzling her neck trying to get comfortable again. Clare shook her head and started humming lightly.

"Rub his stomach every so often, or we'll have a puppy with hiccups on our hands..." Luke muttered finding his spot again.

"Okay..." Clare whispered as she moved her other hand to rub the puppy's belly. Bane continued to suckle the bottle until he was half done then released the nipple. Clare smiled softly and put the bottle on the nightstand. Unfortunately Clare hadn't gotten to him quick enough and Bane hiccupped. Clare sighed as he rubbed his stomach again gently. Bane rolled closer to her. She smiled softly and laid her head on the pillow. Bane nuzzled close to her the way he would've with his mother. Clare smiled and closed her eyes to take a quick nap. The other two settled and were soon fast asleep. Clare awoke around four to get supper started so she picked up Bane and put him beside Luke before climbing out of bed. Luke shifted the pup closer and stayed asleep. Clare smiled and kissed his forehead and pet Bane before leaving silently. Surprisingly there was quiet chatter coming from the living room. Clare looked down the stairs as she made her way down them, her ears twitching.

"Emil get off your sister..." A female voice scolded.

"Ah..." Clare said as she got to the last step.

"But mom..." Emil whined.

"Hi guys." Clare said as she poked her head in the living room.

"Hi mom..." Johnny replied after licking Lucas's ear.

"What are you bunch doing down here?" Clare asked as she then turned into the kitchen.

"Came to say hi, mom...why do I smell a wolf pup?" Johnny asked.

"You're 'grandmother' gave me a puppy for my wedding gift...he's upstairs with Luke right now." Clare said over her shoulder as she grabbed a bunch of steaks.

"How is dad, Jessie said he looked terrified when he came by earlier?" Johnny asked as Lucas settled against her chest.

"Nayru gave me a lantern poe and your father is afraid of poes..." Clare said as she put the meat on a plate to take to cook outside.

"I see..." Johnny replied and Lucas yawned.

"Yeah...and dad gave him a fright but he's fine now." Clare said as put the meat on the outside fireplace before getting two potatoes. Johnny nodded and placed her head over Lucas.

"...And here comes your father..." Clare said her ear twitching slightly.

"With the pup..." Johnny added.

"And no fighting...Bane is still that just a pup." Clare said coming back inside.

"You heard that Emil, behave yourself." Johnny reprimanded. Clare nodded and took the red box off the table to put it on the couch next to the clothes that needed to be folded. Luke came down yawning, Bane cuddled against his chest still sound asleep.

"Luke did you bring the bottle down?" Clare asked as she listened to the steaks cooking before turning to them. He shook the half empty bottle. Clare smiled and quickly went to turn the steaks, "Do you want some coffee?"

"Nah, I'm good..." Luke replied as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"Okay..." Clare said as she came back inside and started to fold the clothes. Luke smiled as Bane yawned dangling his front and back left paws over Luke's arm. She smiled and folded one of Luke's shirts before putting it on a slowly growing pile. Lucas jumped up onto the couch to inspect the pup.

"Be nice Lucas...Bane would be like your younger brother." Clare said smiling softly when Bane finally woke up to sniff at Lucas.

"It's kinda cute..." Lucas replied.

"He Lucas. Bane is a him." Clare corrected as she put the folded clothes in the basket to take upstairs but she first when to check on supper.

"Still kinda cute..." Lucas said cocking his head to the side. Clare smiled softly as she came back with supper. Bane yawned and went back to sleep. Clare smiled softly, "Luke, dinner..."

"We have somewhere we can put him?" Luke asked.

"I think...I have another basket...Somewhere..." Clare said and disappeared with a soft poof then came back with a small basket. Luke chuckled and handed her the sleeping pup. Clare took Bane with a smile and set him in the basket carefully before putting the basket beside the couch. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Alright come and eat." Clare said going over to the table. He smiled and followed. She sat down at the table with her supper. Luke sat next to her and pulled his plate over. Clare smiled and cut her steak. As usual Luke was finished in minutes.

"Don't get sick now..." Clare teased lightly.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I learned my lesson..." Luke replied. Clare giggled lightly and ate her dinner then gathered the plates, "When Bane wakes back up please feed him."

"Sure thing Angel..." Luke replied, "But after how about a little alone time?"

"Of course...." Clare purred and licked his cheek lightly before going back into the kitchen. He smiled and went back to get their 'baby'. After Clare was done washing the dishes she picked up the basket with the clothes in it before packing them upstairs. Luke smiled and picked up Bane. The pup opened his eyes before yawning.

"Hey little guy..." Luke whispered gently stroking Bane's back. Bane yawned again before licking his chops. Luke smiled and grabbed the bottle off the table and shifted Bane to his back before offering the nipple to him. The pup grabbed the bottle in between his teeth and suckled it. Luke smiled and stroked Bane's belly with his finger. Bane finished the bottle before he yawned and fell back asleep. Luke smiled and shifted him so Bane was again lying across Luke's arm as he waited for Clare. She came back and leaned over his shoulder, "He's so cute..."

"Yeah, he is..." Luke replied quietly.

"Come on, put him in his basket and we'll take him up..." Clare said picking up the basket. Luke nodded and gently placed Bane in the basket. Clare shifted the basket a little then turned to the stairs, adding an extra swing in her hips. Luke followed with a quiet growl. She smiled sexily over her shoulder and walked to their bedroom. He smirked and followed. Clare put Bane's basket by the trunk at the foot of the bed. Luke smiled and gently pushed her onto the bed. She smiled and leaned back onto the bed. He rumbled happily and nipped at her neck. Clare purred and moaned softly. Luke smiled and ran his hands up her stomach. She shivered lightly. He rumbled in approval and snaked his arms under her back to untie her top. Clare let him arching her back lightly to allow him better access. Luke smirked and nipped at her weak spot. She moaned loudly and groaned lightly. He licked the same spot while disposing of her top. Clare moaned lightly. Luke nipped at her weak spot again and traced the top of her skirt. She moaned loudly and smiled slightly.

"May I?" Luke asked quietly.

"You may..." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and her skirt soon joined her top while he returned to nipping at her weak spot. She moaned again. He ran his hand up her side. Clare shivered and moaned lightly. Luke smirked and nipped at her neck again. She moaned loudly. He nipped a little harder after shifting her farther onto the bed so that he was kneeling on the mattress. Clare moaned louder and closed her eyes slowly. Luke nipped a little harder as a warning before biting down on the same spot. She opened her eyes and gasped as she arched her back towards him. He gently rubbed her back as he sucked gently on the broken skin. Clare sighed and moaned lightly. Luke released her neck and gently kisses her jaw as an apology. She nuzzled his cheek lightly, apology accepted. He smiled and traced the underside of the twins. Clare smiled and moaned lightly. Luke nipped at the hollow of her neck as he covered the right twin and squeezed gently. She moaned loudly and arched her back slightly. He smiled and removed his hand not wanting to overstep her boundaries again. Clare sighed and laid her back against the blankets. Luke smiled and shifted them around so his head was on the pillow, "I think that's enough for the night..." Luke whispered.

"I think your right..." Clare whispered back and nuzzled his chest. There was a whine from the foot of the bed. Clare smiled lightly as she shimmed down to grab the basket handle with her foot and lift it onto the bed. Bane jumped out of the basket and settled himself between his 'parents'. Clare shifted to make room for him.

"You know think he's happier when you're around..." Luke mused as he gently stroked Bane's back.

"Maybe..." Clare said smiling softly. Bane yawned and laid flat on his stomach. She smiled softly and stroked Bane's tail lightly. Luke smiled and trailed his finger along her jaw. Clare looked up at him before smiling softly. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back. Bane shifted over to her in his sleep and latched onto her peak. Clare squeaked and groaned in pain. Luke looked down at their pup and chuckled quietly.

"Ow..." Clare whined softly.

"I don't think you'll be nursing our first one..." Luke whispered gently rubbing her side.

"Our first one won't have teeth..." Clare said as she put her finger in Bane's mouth successfully unlatching his teeth from her twin. Bane whined and suckled her finger.

"He's barely got his milk teeth, you that sensitive Angel?" Luke whispered kissing her forehead.

"Other than you no one had touched them...So yes I am that sensitive..." Clare said as she shifted Bane. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "Going to have to work on that aren't we?"

"Yes...we are." Clare purred, "But not tonight."

"No not tonight, but if you're not careful he's going to reattach himself..." Luke replied as Bane squirmed back up the bed. Clare rolled onto her stomach and laid flat against Luke's chest. Luke chuckled, "How about I go get him a bottle?"

"Okay..." Clare said and rolled off him. Luke smiled, kissed her forehead and slipped out of the room. She sighed lightly then giggled when Bane nuzzled himself into her side. The tiny pup pawed at her skin trying to get comfortable. Clare rolled onto her side and gave Bane something else to nuzzle into, her soft stomach. Bane pressed his nose against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and pet his side gently. Luke slipped back into the room and sat on the bed behind her, "Someone falling in love?"

"Puppy love, but you'll always be my Baho..." Clare said looking over her shoulder at him with a smile. Luke returned the smile and handed her the warm bottle. She smiled again and put the bottle's nipple in Bane's mouth. The tiny pup suckled happily. Clare smiled lightly and rolled onto her back. Luke laid next to her and rested his head on her collar bone. She smiled lightly and nuzzled the top of his head contently. Bane's front paws kept slipping off the bottle as he tried to rest them on it. Clare shifted her hand so Bane's tiny paws would rest on her wrist. Luke smiled as Bane made a sound of contentment in the back of his throat. The ninja smiled and closed her eyes. Luke draped his arm across her stomach as Bane released the nipple with a yawn. Clare smiled and pull the bottle away and gently placed it on the nightstand. Bane curled up just under her chin and fell asleep. Clare smiled lightly and opened her eyes slightly.

"I think he thinks' you're his mom..." Luke whispered.

"Farore took him too early so I'll let him believe what he wants." Clare replied. Luke smiled and kissed her jaw, "You're going to make a wonderful mother." She blushed lightly and smiled slightly, "And you'll make a wonderful father, no matter what you say." Luke's smile softened as he pulled the blankets up over them. Clare smiled and closed her eyes for the night. Luke placed a soft kiss to her cheek and settled in for the night with his little family.


	9. Monday week 2

Monday

Clare woke because there was a flux in her magic that controlled time. She looked around groggily. Bane whined and nuzzled closer to her. Clare grabbed the bottle before picking the pup up. Luke had rolled off her some time during the night. He was still sound asleep. Clare squeezed away from him then went to the door, peaking out of it slowly, trying to let her senses catch up with her. Bane's tail brushed against her bare skin reminded her that maybe a robe was in order. Clare went back in and grabbed her robe before tying it shut then she went back to the door. The house was quiet sans Bane latching onto the bare skin of her collar bone. Clare put her finger in his mouth then quickly transferred her skin for the bottle's nipple before going down stairs. Bane suckled contently even though he would have been happier if it were warm. Clare heard a kerthunk like a book hitting something in the library so she turned towards the door. The library was the only room of the house she really hadn't inspected. So with an excuse she went into the library. It was huge, three times the size of the one in the Inn, and she was on the upper floor above the book shelves. Across from her were three couches and a coffee table in front of a window. Clare gapped as she looked around. Lying on the coffee table on the first floor was a book. Clare walked down the spiral stairs to the ground floor before walking over. She picked the book and read the title, "Music's greatest?" A note fell from between the pages. She picked it up and read it.

"Here's a wedding gift from, you'll get to meet me one day. Congratulations, your grandmother."

"Grandma?" Clare asked herself as she looked at the note then shrugged her shoulders before getting the book. It didn't look much different than the one's Anni wrote out. Clare opened it to the table of contents, "Hmm...every time of music genre and...oh there is even salsa..." Clare mumbled to herself. The notes were all written in a silver black ink that seemed to shift lighter then back. Clare hummed and tapped the page lightly with her un occupied hand. Amazingly she could hear the melody in her head. Clare started tapping her left foot slowly to the beat of the song.

"What's that Angel?" Luke asked looping his arms around her waist.

"EK!" Clare screeched, startled badly.

"Shh...easy Angel..." Luke whispered rubbing her side in a calming manner.

"Oh...thanks for the heart attack Luke..." Clare said putting her un occupied hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to..." Luke apologized hugging her gently.

"It's okay...And this...is a wedding gift from a grandmother I didn't know I had...Magically appeared here." Clare said pointing to the book on the coffee table in front of her.

"Grandmother, well if Farore considers you her daughter wouldn't that make her mother your grandmother?" Luke mused trying to help her calm her heartbeat.

"That would mean, Madame Time is my grandmother considering she's the oldest of the goddesses." Clare said putting the clues together.

"That does make sense as she is the only Goddess we have yet to meet..." Luke agreed.

"I wonder if she's like the other three and comes and goes without a notice or invite..." Clare mused.

"Couldn't tell you Angel, very few people even remember she exists." Luke replied.

"Hmm...we'll meet her one day...just not yet I guess." Clare mused then tapped the book lightly thinking.

"Shall we get some breakfast Angel and maybe get him another bottle?" Luke asked watching as Bane continued to suckle on his now empty bottle.

"Sure." Clare said smiling lightly to him. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek, "I'll make breakfast, you feed the 'baby'." Clare giggled and nodded, "Alright..." She said then walked out onto the main floor then into the kitchen to warm some milk up. Bane had given up on his bottle and was whining unhappily as Luke started on a couple of omelettes.

"Just a few more seconds Bane..." Clare said as she pulled out a different bottle and poured the warm milk in before screwing the cap on it then put it in Bane's tiny jaws after taking the empty one out. Bane tugged on the nipple trying to get on his back. Clare smiled lightly and shifted him so he was on his back. Bane suckled happily in his position with his paws tucked against his chest. Clare smiled and went to go sit out in the living room. To her surprise Lucas was curled up in the corner of the couch. Clare sat down and moved the Keaton to her lap stroking his fur lightly. Lucas yawned and opened his eyes drowsily.

"Lucas why are you down here...you're mother is probably worried sick?" Clare asked as she kept smoothing his fur down.

"Probably not..." Lucas replied.

"Why probably not?" Clare asked softly.

"I got locked in a spare room upstairs at the Inn for a week and she didn't even notice..." Lucas replied.

"Oh honey..." Clare said and picked him up and set him on her shoulders to nuzzle him gently, "Then you're welcome to stay here as long as you want..."

"Thanks grandma..." Lucas said quietly as he watched Bane. She smiled softly and sadly at Lucas before she made herself comfortable.

"I said it once but I'll say it again, he's cute..." Lucas said quietly.

"Bound to grow up big..." Clare said softly.

"Unless he's like me..." Lucas muttered.

"You'll grow up big too Lucas, it just takes time." Clare said petting his head, "You're a lot bigger from last year."

"Still the runt..." Lucas muttered.

"So, I was the shortest in my old group of friends, got picked on for it too but that didn't stop me from trying to be the best I could be." Clare said. Lucas sighed and placed his head on his paws.

"Have you started eating meat yet?" Clare asked changing the subject.

"Can't bring myself to..." Lucas replied somewhat embarrassed.

"So...what have you been eating?" Clare asked curious.

"Anni's been nice enough to make me some bread and salads." Lucas replied glancing away from Clare.

"Vegetarian eh? Well, works for me." Clare said smiling.

"I can't bring myself to eat another animal..." Lucas said quietly, "Emil's always picking on me for it."

"Don't worry. You can eat whatever you want in this house. What would you like for some breakfast?" Clare asked.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Lucas replied.

"Okay, the veggies are yours for the taking when you are hungry..." Clare said waving it off as if it were nothing.

"Thanks grandma, how come you and Anni are so understanding?" Lucas asked.

"Mom and Dad aren't too impressed with me..."

"Because I love the family I have including the small ones. You never know what you have until it's gone or you never really had it before..." Clare whispered to him. Lucas seemed to understand and nuzzled her cheek before Bane hiccupped.

"Oh dear..." Clare sighed and rubbed the pups belly.

"Grandpa's done breakfast, do you want me to watch him?" Lucas asked.

"Are you sure?" Clare asked as she shifted slightly.

"Clare, breakfast..." Luke called from the kitchen.

"...Coming...Lucas you can watch him, if you need anything just call okay?" Clare said as she set the two on the couch. Lucas nodded and wrapped himself around Bane.

"Okay..." Clare said as she stood and went to the dining room. Luke smiled at her as she came in.

"What?" Clare asked as she sat down at her spot.

"Do I have to have a reason to smile when I see my wife?" Luke replied as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Clare smiled lightly then saddened quickly, "Lucas is here..." And she told him when Lucas told her.

"He's family and he's always welcome here. Besides someone needs to keep Bane company when we can't..." Luke replied as he rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner.

"You're right..." Clare said then smiled lightly, "And he thinks he's going to stay that small for the rest of his life."

"He probably won't get much bigger honey..." Luke confessed.

"I say he'll get as big as a normal fox." She said.

"We'll just have to wait and see..." Luke replied as he kissed her temple and finally sat down. Clare nodded and started to eat her breakfast. Luke smiled and started on his own breakfast. Clare finished hers and stretched her arms up.

"Where's our baby boy?" Luke asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Lucas is watching him." Clare said. Luke nodded and nuzzled her neck. She leaned back against his chest.

"I hope he doesn't get too big..." Luke mused.

"I don't think Bane will..." Clare said softly.

"Hope your right, cause he seems like he's going to be very affectionate..." Luke replied.

"I have never seen a huge wolf before." Clare said.

"You sure about that Kitten..." Luke asked.

"Other than you but I think that was from the potion...wasn't it?" She asked looking up at him.

"I have no clue..." He replied.

"Let's hope it was just the potion and not the wolf species..." Clare mused softly. Luke smiled, "Let's get back to our kids..."

"Alright..." Clare said and stood from his lap. Luke stood up and collected the dishes, "I'll be in, in a minute."

"Alright." Clare said and went to go see how her little family was doing. Bane was curled up against Lucas's stomach and Lucas had his tail draped over Bane's tiny back. Clare smiled lightly and softly and leaned on the back of the couch. Bane yawned and nuzzled closer to Lucas. The ninja leaned over the couch and stroked Lucas's head gently. Lucas naturally leaned into her touch. She came around to the front of the couch and sat on the next cushion so she didn't disturb the two. Lucas's ear twitched as Bane rolled on his back and hiccupped. Clare giggled lightly and rubbed the pup's belly. Lucas blinked a couple of times as he opened his eyes.

"Have a nice nap?" Clare asked as she nuzzled his head lightly.

"If it weren't for the fact my fur is wet then yes..." Lucas replied as Bane hiccupped again.

"Let me take him...you go dry off." Clare said picking Bane up and started to rub his belly. Lucas nodded and jumped off the couch. Clare rested Bane in her arms and kept rubbing his belly, "Don't stay out too late."

"I won't, I'll be back before sundown..." Lucas called as Luke came and sat down. Clare nodded and folded her legs then leaned against Luke's shoulder. Bane yawned and opened his eyes as Luke looped his arm around Clare's waist. She smiled and put Bane in her lap after uncrossing her legs. Luke smiled and pulled her close while gently stroking Bane's back. Clare smile widened when Bane looked up at them.

"Hey little guy..." Luke cooed gently stroking Bane's head. Bane's tongue flopped out of his mouth as he opened it and leaned towards Luke's hand. Luke chuckled and scooped the pup out of Clare's lap. Clare giggled softly and leaned her head against Luke's shoulder. Luke smiled as Bane laid across his arm, "You're a lazy little thing aren't you?"

"He's tiny I don't think he has the energy yet." Clare said as she watched Bane wag his tail lightly. Luke chuckled and kissed her temple, "What are your plans for today Angel?"

"Nothing really...I guess I could go get my books from my first house..." Clare mused.

"Alright, but try not to push yourself too hard okay?" Luke replied.

"Okay, I'll just be poofing back and forth and that doesn't take a lot of magic, just a pinch." Clare said smiling to him.

"I know, but I don't want you too tired for tonight..." Luke purred kissing her neck.

"And you say I'm the tease..." She replied licking his cheek then stood to go get dressed. Luke smiled and turned his attention to the pup teething on his charm. Bane was trying to chew his way through the charm since is looked tasty anyways.

"Oh no you don't, I don't need Anni getting mad with me right now. It would not be good for her health..." Luke scolded and shifted Bane to his other arm. Bane whimpered lightly and licked his chops lightly.

"You hungry little guy?" Luke asked the pup as he stroked his back. Bane looked up at him then as if to say yes, yipped as a poofing sound came from the library signalling that Clare had just left. Luke smiled and grabbed Bane's bottle off the coffee table. He shifted the pup so he was on his back before offering him the nipple of the bottle. Bane gratefully grabbed it in his jaws before suckling. Luke smiled again and rubbed the pup's stomach gently with his finger. There was a snapping sound again signalling Clare was back as Bane put his paws on the bottle. Lucas fazed through the door and disappeared into the kitchen. Another snap, there goes Clare again. Bane looked around then let go of the bottle. Luke placed the now empty bottle on the table and shifted the pup back onto his stomach and placed him in his lap. Bane stretched before curling up for a nap. Luke smiled and ran his hand down Bane's back. Another snap, Clare was back before she disappeared with another snap. Lucas hopped up on the couch with a strawberry. Another snap and the ninja was back, for good.

"Can you grab Bane's basket, honey?" Luke called.

"Yeah, just give me a second..." Came Clare's reply.

"Thank you Angel." Luke said and watched as Lucas gnawed on his strawberry. A few minutes later a dust Clare came back with Bane's basket, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Luke said as he placed Bane in the basket and set it on the floor before pulling her into his lap. Clare sighed but leaned back against him anyways.

"Dusty at your old place?" Luke asked as he gently brushed the dust off her skin.

"At the oldest yes...and probably the other one too by now..." Clare said brushing the dust off her hands. Luke smiled and brushed the dust away from her neck and shoulders forgetting he'd bit her last night. She resisted the groan in pain but she did squeeze her hands together.

"Sorry sweetheart, I forgot..." Luke whispered placing a light kiss to the bruise.

"It's okay...I kinda forgot too." Clare said brushing the dust off her front. Luke smiled and rested his hands in her lap.

"There's dust in my hair...I need a bath..." Clare mused as she wiped the dust off her face. Luke chuckled quietly and kissed her neck, "I'll be right here when you're done, then we should probably check on the rest of the family."

"Okay. I'll be back." Clare said then kissed his nose before grabbing her stuff to have a bath, inside this time. Luke smiled then stretched and went and laid on the floor. Bane yipped, having woke up and he wanted out of the basket. Luke smiled and picked Bane up and placed him on his chest. Bane walked up to Luke's collar bone then sat down, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Luke chuckled and scratched Bane's ears. Bane leaned his head towards Luke's hand closing his eyes.

"You're too cute for your own good..." Luke muttered. Bane's eyes snapped open and he cocked his head to the side. Clare was coming down the stairs, humming lightly.

"Did someone hear mum?" Luke cooed. Bane's ears twitched to him and he let his tongue fall out of his jaws again as his tail wagged. Luke smiled, "Go find mommy..." Bane perked right up and jumped off Luke's chest to land sprawled on the floor but he got up and took off to the stairs. Luke smiled and chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbows. Clare came down the last step to see Bane with his front paws on it looking up at her, his tail wagging a mile a minute, "Hello Cutie." She said picking him up. Luke was smiling when she came into the living room.

"What?" Clare asked as Lucas climbed onto the back of the couch then as she walked by onto her shoulders.

"Nothing, just someone knows who his mom is..." Luke replied.

"Oh...Well come on unless you want to get left behind." Clare said as she walked to the door.

"Let me get a shirt and some pants first..." Luke replied as he disappeared upstairs. Clare giggled lightly as she waited patiently. Luke reappeared a moment later in his cream pants and a light blue shirt and his boots.

"That was fast..." Clare said as she slipped her sandals on and opened the door. He smiled and looped his arm around her waist. She smiled back and closed the door behind them as they went out. Luke kissed her cheek quickly before they headed up to the Inn. Clare smiled and let him lead her. Luke opened the door and let her enter first. She nodded to him and went inside. Link was sitting on the couch with the twins and Sophie, "Morning."

"Morning. How's Anni?" Clare asked as she waved to him.

"Last time I checked she was sleeping, but that was half an hour ago." Link replied.

"Okay I'll go check on her." Clare said and took Bane and Lucas up to see Anni. Luke sat down next to Link and offered to take one of the twins for him. Clare got to Anni's room and peaked in. Anni was awake, barely and she looked pale. Clare shook her head and waved, "Hello Anni." Anni glanced over at Clare, her normally blue eyes pale like the morning sky, "Hi, Auntie Clare..."

"How are you doing?" Clare asked as she came over Lucas resting his head on her shoulder as Bane sniffed towards Anni.

"Tired and a little ill..." Anni replied quietly.

"Want me to go make you some cucco soup?" Clare asked.

"I can't keep anything down..." Anni answered quietly.

"Then you should get some rest. Sleep is the best option." Clare replied.

"Auntie Clare, I've barely gotten out of bed in three days, I'm starting to worry myself..." Anni confessed.

"...Do you want to get out of bed, get some fresh air?" Clare asked.

"Please..." Anni replied.

"Okay, can you hold Bane please?" Clare asked walking towards Anni.

"Sure..." Anni replied and reached for the pup, a slight tremble to her hands. Bane sniffed her hands when he got put in them as Clare wrapped her arm around Anni to help her out of bed. The younger woman was very shaky on her feet. Clare kept her steady by leaning most of her weight against her, "Ready?" Anni nodded and kept Bane close so he wouldn't fall. Clare slowly lead her to the door and out the hall.

"You know Link is going to throw a fit..." Anni muttered.

"He can throw whatever he wants and if he tries to take you back up I'll have Bane bite him." Clare said as they came to the stairs. Anni giggled airily.

"Come on, just down these stairs then you can have all the fresh air you need." Clare said taking the first step slowly. Anni nodded as a little more of her weight leaned on Clare. Clare shifted to support the extra weight easily. Anni followed a little unsteadily but she seemed determined to get out of the Inn. There were halfway down the stairs when Clare's ear twitched. Anni's knees buckled a little. Clare stopped and put her arm around Anni's shoulders carefully making sure she didn't fall down the stairs. Bane licked Anni's cheek which seemed to help her regain her balance. Clare, once she knew Anni was a bit more stable, stepped onto the next step down. Anni followed.

"Almost there..." Clare whispered to her softly as she stepped down another step. Anni nodded and tried to clear the fog from her vision.

"Just two more steps..." Clare whispered again as she dropped down another step. Anni tripped and in her weak state was unable to right herself. Clare had to support all of Anni's weight, "Okay...I guess I'm carrying you down..." Clare said then stepped the last two steps quickly.

"I'm okay, everything just needs to stop tilting to the left..." Anni replied.

"Take a minute to get your bearings..."Clare said. Anni closed her eyes and shook her head slightly before opened them again and standing a little straighter.

"Okay, just a few feet to the door then you can breathe..." Clare whispered so not to get Link's attention. Anni nodded. Clare lead her slowly but she kept her eye on Link just in case. They made it to the door and Clare slowly turned it and opened it. Luke glanced over at her. Clare looked over at him and made the 'shh' motion before leading Anni out. Luke nodded and kept their nephew distracted. Clare closed the door with a quiet click behind them then sighed. This time Anni's knees buckled all the way.

"Whoa!" Clare said and quickly caught Anni, shifting her slightly, "Let's get you sitting down."

"Sounds good." Anni replied airily. Clare set Anni on the porch steps and leaned her against the railing.

"Okay, I'm feeling light headed..." Anni whispered.

"Want to go back to bed now?" Clare asked sitting down next to her.

"No, just give me a minute..." Anni whispered as what was left of her colour drained and she slipped from consciousness.

"Yeah..." Clare hummed and shifted Anni so she was more comfortable. Bane whimpered and licked Anni's cheek.

"She'll be out for at least a little while Bane..."Clare whispered and flopped back against the porch. Bane sighed and laid down with his head on her collar bone. Clare pet his tiny head staring up at the eaves. A few moments later Anni groaned and placed her hand to her forehead.

"How you feeling now?" Clare asked glancing at her.

"Like I hit my head..." Anni replied but her voice had lost its airy tone.

"You did...notice you aren't sitting up anymore." Clare said pointing out the obvious fact.

"That would explain why I feel so ill again..." Anni muttered.

"So, what are you going to do, lie here and or go inside?" Clare asked sitting up after moving Bane to her arms.

"I don't want to go back in yet, can you help me..." Anni replied. Clare smiled and offered her her hand as she felt Lucas shift to her arm with Bane. Anni missed the first time but got her hand into Clare's the second time. The ninja smiled and pulled Anni up. The younger woman swayed a little than righted herself.

"Are you sure you're going to okay?" Clare asked as Lucas climbed back onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just because my 'loving' husband wouldn't let me up long enough to get my strength back." Anni replied. Clare smiled lightly and shook her head, "Yeah...Just like when I get sick or even slightly dizzy Luke won't let me do anything and puts me straight to bed."

"You mean the world to him, I think he's afraid if he let you get hurt you'll be mad with him..." Anni explained.

"I could never be mad at him, frustrated yes but mad...never..." Clare said and looked up at the sky as two clouds moved over the sun. Anni smiled, "Where'd you get this cutie?" She asked as she scooped up Bane.

"Mother dearest." Clare said and smiled when Bane sniffed Anni's nose then licked it.

"He's cute, did you happen to find Lucas, he went missing yesterday, I'm starting to worry?" Anni asked as Lucas was hiding around the back of Clare's neck.

"I guess he hung out at our place last night...I think he's going to be staying with us for a little longer..." Clare said feeling Lucas's ears twitch against the back of her neck.

"Okay as long as he's safe, I worry about him when he disappears without saying something..." Anni said and stroked Bane's soft fur.

"I'll be sure to give him the message...And what do you know of a book called 'Music's Greatest'?" Clare asked remembering the book from this morning.

"It's a book written by Milady Time containing every song and type ever written." Anni replied as Bane whined in her lap.

"Do you how many copies were made?" Clare asked thinking that Mistress Time wouldn't have given her the only copy of the book, wouldn't she?

"The only reason I even know it exists is because there was a reference to it in another book..." Anni answered.

"Oh Din's Fire..." Clare cursed softly before shaking her head. Anni smiled and gently patted her shoulder then looked at Bane who was suckling her finger, "Oh are you hungry sweetie?"

"He probably is, hasn't had luncheon yet...Bane eats every ten minutes." Clare said standing up.

"Milady took him far too early then, didn't she sweetie?" Anni cooed as she rubbed Bane's empty stomach.

"She did alright..." Clare grumbled and rubbed the bruise on her collar bone lightly. Anni smiled the colour having finally returned to her skin. Clare smiled lightly and pushed open the door, "We should get him something to eat." Anni nodded and managed to get to shaky feet. Once inside Clare walked behind Anni, making sure if she fell, tripped or passed out again she would be able to catch her easily. Link's head snapped around, "Anni, what are you doing up?!" The fact Link had raised his voice to her was enough to startle her into tripping. Clare reached forward and grabbed Anni's shoulders steadying her with a relieved sigh. Anni looked extremely hurt that Link was treating her like an infant.

"Hey Dough Head! Apologize now!" Clare said releasing Anni when she knew she was steady.

"Oh I should've known, naturally you'd sneak her out when she should be lying down." Link grumbled.

"I didn't sneak her out, we went out the front door just like we came in and she asked me to bring her outside. Needed the fresh air compared to the stuffed up room you've been keeping her in for three days." Clare said as she glared at Link.

"Can we stop fighting now?" Anni asked quietly.

"Okay..." Clare said turning away from Link, "Let's go get Bane some milk before he starts wasting away..." Clare joked quietly. Once the girls were out of sight, Luke smacked Link upside the head.

"Hey!" Link shouted making his hands into fists.

"What in Milady's name were you thinking? If you keep her in bed all the time she's never going to get her strength back moron." Luke hissed.

"You would do the same if Clare was in her position!" Link growled. A wave of magic rippled from the room freezing the two. Clare came out and moved them outside before resuming time while whistling and making her way back inside.

"Even if she were, I'd help her get her strength back, which means helping her up on her feet and letting her walk around without pushing her passed her limits." Luke growled back.

"You didn't before, what makes you think you'll do it this time?" Link snarled, getting ready to punch his uncle as old predigests came back.

"Because I don't like seeing her unhappy..." Luke sighed and sat down, "When she's unhappy I feel like someone's trying to rip my heart out." Link blinked, his earlier rage gone when Luke didn't taunt back.

"I thought you felt the same about Anni, and yet, have you done anything to help get her back on her feet?" Luke asked looking over at his nephew.

"I've been keeping the kids off Anni's back so she could rest." Link defended himself.

"Link, she's happy when she's with her family. Longer you keep her away the weaker she's going to get, and the twins need to bond with her." Luke said shaking his head.

"I know that, when I have to deal with the dinner rush, they got upstairs with Sophie to her! And they sleep with her!" Link said it was then apparent to Luke that Link has not been getting any sleep.

"Kid come here and sit down." Luke said patiently.

"Why, so you can lecture me more?" Link asked, acting like the twelve year old Luke first knew him as.

"How much sleep have you had?" Luke asked as he forced Link to sit down.

"An hour tops everyday..." Link confessed.

"Here's what you're going to do, you're going to close the Inn and you are going to get some sleep alright?" Luke instructed being surprisingly patient with the younger man.

"Okay..." Link sighed and stood up.

"Good man, now go apologize to Anni, I think you scared her." Luke added. Link nodded and went to apologize to his wife and close shop. Clare came out with Bane and Lucas.

"Hey Angel..." Luke greeted and stood up.

"Link and Anni are cuddling with the kids on the couch..." Clare smiled.

"Good, the kid needs some downtime..." Luke replied pulling her into his arms. Clare smiled and shifted the two smaller creatures around so they didn't get squished. Luke returned the smile and kissed her temple. She smiled again and nuzzled his chest lightly.

"Anni looks better, sorry the kid flipped out, he hasn't been sleeping..." Luke said quietly.

"No need to be sorry...And I know he hasn't been sleeping, noticed the bags under his eyes..." Clare said and grabbed Luke's hand in one of her own. Luke smiled and laced his fingers with her.

"Come, let's go home..." Clare cooed to him as Bane shifted. Luke smiled and nodded. Clare turned towards their house down by the bay. Luke followed without any resistance. She smiled and leaned against him lightly. Luke looped his arm around her waist and traced circles against her skin. Clare giggled lightly and kept walking. Bane yawned and suckled her skin.

"He's always hungry..." Clare whispered.

"Starting to think he does it out of habit or it's a comfort thing..." Luke added.

"Hopefully he grows out of it...I don't want him biting my arm by accident." Clare whispered. Luke smiled, "He probably will but from how tiny he is I think he was taken at least two weeks too early."

"Meaning he'll be coming out to sea when we go...Maybe Lucas too..." Clare mused softly. Luke smiled and opened the door for her. Clare smiled her thanks then went inside. Lucas jumped to the floor and went and curled up in the window sill. Clare glanced at the clock, "Almost supper time..."

"You want me to make it, while you feed the 'baby'?" Luke asked.

"Sure. I'll feed him while you, "Clare said tapping his chest lightly, "Make supper."

"And after supper?" Luke purred pulling her tight against him while being mindful of Bane.

"Playtime starts..." Clare said slyly. Luke rumbled quietly and kissed her. Clare returned the kiss quickly before disappearing into the kitchen. Luke chuckled and followed to start dinner. Clare was waiting for the milk to warm while she nuzzled Bane's head lightly. The pup yawned and cuddled close to her. She smiled and grabbed the milk when it reached the right temperature. She put it the bottle then gave Bane the nipple. Bane suckled happily while again trying to get on his back. Clare rolled him so he was on his back and went into the living room to sit down. Lucas was lying in the window staring out at the bay.

"So, Lucas how do you like that idea...coming out to sea when Me and Luke and of course Bane?" Clare asked sitting on the couch.

"Better than here..." Lucas muttered.

"Okay, some rules...wait...I don't think we have many rules other than don't stay near the railing just in case." Clare said.

"And stay away from Grandpa's coffee..." Luke added from the kitchen.

"Right that too...." Clare whispered while shaking her head. Lucas sighed and dropped his head on his paws. Clare shook her head lightly and propped her feet on the coffee table in front of her. Bane released the nipple of his bottle as he hiccupped and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Opps Sorry Bane..." Clare apologized as she rubbed his belly. He settled after a moment but refused to eat anymore. Clare put the bottle on the coffee table and put Bane in her lap. He laid on his side, belly full and round.

"Bane might have bit off more than he could chew..." Clare giggled softly. Luke could be heard muttering Sheikhan curses under his breath in the kitchen.

"Are you okay in there?" Clare called.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Luke replied and resumed his cursing which was followed by the lid being snapped onto a pot. Clare winced at the sound slightly, "Then what's with the cursing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Luke said quickly.

"...Did you burn something?" She asked.

"No." Luke replied quickly, too quickly for him.

"... Yes you did." Clare said.

"I did no such thing..." Luke replied which was followed by a painful hiss.

"Then what are you doing in there?" Clare asked.

"Making dinner dearest..." Luke replied in a sickly sweet tone.

"That tone dose not suit you...." Clare sad as she picked up Bane and walked towards the kitchen door. Luke muttered something in his native language.

"Tell me you are not burning down the house..." Clare said opening the door slightly.

"I can cook better than that..." Luke muttered. He had one hand under his shirt against his ribs.

"Then what are you doing...." Clare asked worried.

"Nothing..." He replied looking a little shifty, part of his shirt was wet.

"What are you doing...you're shirt's all wet." Clare pointed.

"I bumped the pot..." Luke replied turning his attention to the vegetables he was cutting.

"I'm guessing it spilled all over you..." Clare said. Luke sighed and nodded. Clare hummed and left the room, "Be a little more careful please." There was a sharp hiss just as she left. Clare sighed and went to get a cold cloth. Bane was not thrilled with all the movement as it was upsetting his stomach. The pup whined and squirmed in discomfort. Clare went over and put him in his basket before going to find that cloth. Lucas jumped from the window sill to keep Bane company. Clare came back with the cold cloth and went back into the kitchen. Luke again had his hand to his side but was mixing something in the pot he'd been so mad with. Clare put the cloth over top of his hand and took the spoon, "You go sit down I'll deal with supper." Luke sighed in defeat and placed the cloth to the angry red skin he'd been hiding under his shirt. Clare smiled and shooed him out of the room. Luke disappeared into the living room. Clare smiled and shook her head and started to finish dinner. Someone pawed her leg. Clare looked down. Lucas was sitting on the floor looking up at her.

"Would you like something?" Clare asked.

"A strawberry would be nice." Lucas replied.

"Okay." Clare said and smiled as she grabbed a strawberry from the bowl near her full of them and bent down to give it to him. Lucas carefully took it and nodded his thanks before padding away silently. Clare smiled and turned back to watch supper. Luke slipped up behind and looped his arms round her waist.

"How's the burn?" Clare asked.

"Fine..." Luke replied nuzzling her neck.

"Okay." Clare said. Luke smiled and continued to nuzzle her neck. She smiled lightly and leaned back against him slightly. Luke traced light circles against her stomach.

"Almost done..." Clare said.

"Doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to be near you..." Luke said quietly.

"Well...aren't you the cuddly romantic..." Clare said. Luke smiled against her neck, "Maybe a little..."

"Just a little..." Clare said with a giggle. Luke hummed and tightened his hold on her slightly. Clare stirred the contents of the pot slowly. Luke placed a light kiss to her weak spot. She smiled lightly and nuzzled his cheek. Luke rumbled quietly. Clare smiled and gave herself a minute to stretch. There was an upset whine from the living room.

"Can you go check on him please?" Clare asked. Luke nodded and placed a quick kiss to her cheek before going to tend to Bane. Clare smiled lightly as she turned back to whatever Luke was cooking before Clare took over.

"You're going to get another upset stomach if you keep it up Bane..." Luke told the pup. Clare giggled, "He sounds like he's scolding his own kid..."

"Little monster..." Luke sighed as he laid on the couch.

"What's he up to Luke?" Clare asked from inside the kitchen.

"Trying to get out of his basket, but his legs are too short so he got hung up." Luke replied. Clare giggled lightly. Luke sighed and if Clare had been there she would have seen him smile contently. Clare giggled again and finally finished dinner.

"Oof, you're getting heavy Lucas..." Luke muttered. Clare giggled again and took dinner to the table. Luke sighed as the boys made themselves comfortable. Clare walked into the living room, intending to get her husband. Luke was lying on the couch with Bane asleep on his chest and Lucas napping on his stomach.

"Want me to bring you some dinner?" Clare asked smiling.

"Actually Hun, I'm not really hungry so you eat..." Luke replied with a smile. Clare raised her eye brow, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go eat." Luke replied.

"Okay..." Clare hummed and went into the dining room. Luke smiled and stroked Bane's back. Clare picked at her supper, not in five years has she really eaten alone. A few minutes later, Luke snaked his arms around her, "Lonely Angel?"

"...Maybe..." Clare muttered. Luke knelt next to her and took her hand in his right and placed his left to her cheek, "What happened to no secrets?"

"Okay...so I am a little lonely." Clare said going stubborn again. Luke smiled softly and kissed her palm, "Why didn't you say something Angel, I would've come and sat with you?"

"You looked comfy..." Clare muttered.

"Clare, you know I hate seeing you unhappy, you can ask me for anything and I'll do it for you, no matter what else I'm doing..." Luke said quietly gently stroking her cheek. She smiled lightly, "You can't do everything for me Luke, there are something that are impossible." Clare said.

"I can always try..." Luke replied trailing his hand along her jaw. Clare smiled and kissed his jaw lightly.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" Luke asked.

"Please?" Clare asked lightly. Luke smiled and quickly switched them around so she was in his lap. Clare smiled and ate her dinner with more enthusiasm. Luke rested his hands in her lap and his chin on her shoulder. When Clare was done she leaned back against him with a content sigh. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. Clare put her hands on his then laced her fingers through them. Luke smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"So...when does play time start?" Clare asked sexily.

"Right now if you want it to?" Luke replied in a low voice.

"I think the dishes can wait until morning..." Clare purred. Luke rumbled approvingly, "You get the 'baby', I'll meet you up there."

"Okay..." Clare purred then stood. Luke smiled and fazed upstairs. Clare rolled her eyes and went to get Bane. The pup was squirming in his basket uncomfortably. Clare picked the basket up, "Does Bane still have a tummy ache?" Bane stopped his squirming and looked up at his mother before whining. Clare smiled lightly and rubbed his belly lightly. Bane settled and was soon fast asleep. Clare giggled and packed the basket up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she was quickly blind folded.

"Umm, Luke...what are you doing?" Clare asked standing still.

"Just trust me Angel..." Luke purred and took her free hand.

"Okay." Clare said and let him lead her, putting her entire trust in him. Luke smiled and slowly led her down the hall to their room. Clare's steps were slow and she stumbled slightly. Luke never once let her fall. He slipped the basket from her hand and set it down at the foot of the bed. Clare waited. Luke chuckled and gently led her forward. She followed. Luke turned her around and gently pushed her back onto the bed. She sat on it first then laid down. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and kissed her gently. Clare kissed him back. Luke smiled and removed the blind fold. Clare blinked up at him slowly adjusting her eyes to the light of the room. Or lack thereof, it was quiet dark in their room but still light enough to see.

"Shall we work on your sensitivity Angel?" Luke purred.

"Little at a time Luke..." Clare whispered.

"I know Angel, just tell me when to stop..." Luke whispered kissing her weak spot lightly.

"Alright..." Clare replied. Luke smiled softly and pulled her into a reassuring kiss. Clare purred and kissed him back. Luke looped his arms up underneath her and pulled her top loose. Clare let him. Luke rumbled quietly and removed her top. She put her hands on his shoulders lightly. Luke broke the kiss and nipped just under her jaw. Clare tilted her head back to allow him better access. He smiled and ran hone hand up her side. She shivered slightly. Luke let his hand rest on her ribs as he nipped halfway down her neck. Clare moaned slightly. Luke stopped nipping and started to suck lightly at her weak spot. Clare moaned slightly louder. He stopped not wanting to get her all worked up right away.

"Tease..." Clare gasped out lightly.

"How am I a tease?" You said go slow, so I am." Luke said quietly as he trailed his fingers across her cheek.

"I meant on breaking them in..." Clare said. Luke chuckled and kissed her forehead, "I'm taking that as you're ready again?"

"Yes I'm ready..." She whispered. Luke smiled and resumed his nipping at the hollow of her neck. Clare moaned lightly. Luke trailed his hand down her arm to her hand. She turned her hand so her palm was facing up. He laced his fingers with hers as he licked the hollow of her neck. Clare moaned louder. Luke smiled and nipped lightly at the tip of her breast bone. She moaned again.

"Don't forget to breathe Angel..." Luke whispered kissing the underside of her chin.

"I am breathing..." Clare gasped.

"Try deeper breaths Angel..." Luke suggested squeezing her hand gently. Clare took slower and deeper breaths.

"That's my girl, now try to stay that way..." Luke whispered and placed a gentle kiss to her pulse point. Clare nodded. Luke smiled and nipped her weak spot a couple times to test her. Clare gulped lightly and let her un occupied hand twitch lightly, since her mark was still bruised. Luke kissed the bruise and gently rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. She sighed lightly. He nipped lightly at the hollow of her neck. Clare gulped resisting the urge to moan and kept breathing deeply.

"That's my girl..." Luke whispered before nipping the tip of her breast bone. Clare swallowed thickly but still kept breathing deeply. He squeezed her hand again and slowly started nipping lower. She kept from moaning but concentrating on her breathing. Luke stopped between the twins. Clare closed her eyes and kept on breathing deep.

"How you holding up Angel?" Luke asked quietly as he rubbed the back of her hand.

"I'm...doing good..." Clare said softly.

"Good..." Luke whispered and placed a light kiss to her breast bone. She smiled lightly. Luke gently squeezed her hand as he placed a kiss to the side of her right breast. Clare kept her eyes closed. Luke waited a moment before nipping lightly at the same spot. She waited a minute after before continuing concentration on her breathing. He placed a kiss a half inch higher. Clare faltered in her breathing. Luke rubbed her hand to help her get it back together before doing anything else. Once it was back to normal she nodded. Luke smiled and nipped lightly at the same spot. Clare kept her eyes closed and kept her breathing normal. Luke place a kiss another half inch higher. She grabbed the sheet under her in her hand and clutched it. Luke stopped and gently rubbed her hand. Clare took some deep breaths and let go of the sheet.

"That's it..." Luke whispered. She sighed when her breathing was back down.

"Ready?" Luke asked still rubbing her hand. She nodded. Luke gently nipped the same spot. Clare sighed and swallowed before continuing her breathing. Luke smiled and licked a half inch higher. She swallowed and licked her lips before returning her concentration to her breathing. Luke nipped gently while rubbing the back of her hand. She licked her lips again and concentrated on her breathing. Luke paused a moment in case she wanted to stop now.

"Keep going..." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yeah..." Clare said nodding her head. Luke rubbed her hand gently and passed his tongue over her peak. Clare moaned loudly, not handling being quiet now. Luke waited to see if she wanted to go any farther. She nodded her head. He repeated the action and gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back softly as she moaned again. Luke waited a moment for her to regain her composure. She took several deep breaths before going back to normal again. He smiled before carefully taking her peak in his mouth. Clare clutched the sheet in her hand and scrunched her eyes shut while biting down on her bottom lip. Luke squeezed her hand as a reminder to breathe and relax. After a moment Clare's eyes un screwed themselves and her hand relaxed. Luke sucked carefully and rubbed her hand. Clare moaned loudly. Luke nipped lightly. Clare gasped and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling before closing them again and tried to regain her concentration on her breathing. He passed his tongue over her peak as he again squeezed her hand. She gasped and squeezed his hand back trying to keep her concentration. Luke released her peak and laid next to her. As soon as he released her, Clare sighed and let her concentration slip.

"You did wonderfully Angel." Luke whispered as he kissed her temple. She shook her head and nuzzled his cheek lightly.

"Wasn't so bad now was it?" Luke asked pulling her against him.

"Didn't have a heart attack this time." Clare said softly. Luke chuckled and sat up long enough to get rid of his shirt and boots. Clare grabbed the blankets and pulled it up over her shoulders. Their peaceful moment was broken when Bane started whining.

"I'll go get his bottle..." Clare said and grabbed her robe, throwing it on and went to the door. Luke smiled and scooped Bane from his basket, "You know you're giving us a little too much practice..." Luke told the pup as he laid back on the bed. A few moments later and Clare was back with a warm bottle of milk. Luke pulled back the blankets and shifted Bane a little. Clare climbed in beside them, "Give him here..." Clare whispered softly. Luke handed her the pup then rested his head on her collar bone. Clare gave Bane the nipple of the bottle. Bane suckled contently and as Luke cuddled up to Clare. She giggled lightly at Luke and put Bane on his back since that's how he usual likes to have his bottle.

"Geeze at this rate, we won't have to have kids..." Luke muttered.

"But I want one of my own..." Clare said softly.

"You'll get one Angel, I promise you will..." Luke whispered as he kissed her cheek. Clare giggled lightly and kissed his nose. Luke sighed contently as Bane's back paw twitched. When the bottle was done, Clare put it on the nightstand as Bane snuggled into her side. Luke held her tight against him. She smiled softly and nuzzled his chest. Bane crawled over Clare's side and wormed his way between them. Clare giggled softly then yawned.

"Go to sleep Angel." Luke whispered running his fingers through her hair.

"Already on it..." Clare yawned and closed her eyes before falling asleep. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her temple before shifting Bane to rest on Clare's chest and falling asleep.


	10. Tuesday week 2

Tuesday

Clare sighed softly in her sleep and turned her head to the side gently. Luke was still sound asleep, but Bane on the other hand was awake and hungry. He whined softly until Clare woke up, she groaned and opened her eyes. Bane pawed lightly at her twins trying to get her attention. Clare sat up rubbed her eyes, "I'm getting there Bane...give mommy a minute to find her robe..." Clare yawned and looked around the room. Luke groaned and rolled closer to Clare. Clare found it, on the other side of the room. Bane sighed and rested his head on her breast bone. She grabbed him and rested him in her arms as she stood to get her robe. Bane yawned and dropped his head on her arm. Clare smiled and put her robe on then put Bane in his basket to carry him down the stairs after grabbing the bottle off the nightstand. Luke groaned and rolled onto his stomach. Clare smiled when she got to the kitchen and started to heat up some milk and making a cup of coffee for Luke. Luke came down a few minutes later running his fingers through his hair.

"Here." Clare said putting the cup of coffee in his hands, Bane was already fed and was in his basket while Clare turned back to the tea she made.

"Thanks Angel..." Luke said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Clare smiled and sipped her tea lightly. Luke rested one hand against her stomach and held his coffee against his hand with his other. She smiled again and sipped the last of her tea before putting the cup on the counter next to her. He rumbled quietly and nuzzled her neck. She leaned against him and sighed contently. He leaned against the counter keeping her close. Clare smiled, "Are you going to drink your coffee before it gets cold?" She asked. Luke glanced at the mug in his hand then set it on the counter and cuddled her. She giggled lightly and shook her head. He scooped her off her feet and carried her into the living room. Clare giggled again. Luke sat down on the couch and nuzzled her neck again. She laughed lightly and make herself comfortable.

"I love you Clare..." Luke whispered as he managed to get his hands against her skin.

"I love you too Luke." Clare replied softly and put her hands against his chest. It was beginning to become apparent that Bane was a total suck up as he started whining.

"Bane you just ate." Clare said. The pup continued to whine. Clare sighed and picked him up. Bane immediately nuzzled into her chest. She shook her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"He loves you Angel, I don't see the problem." Luke said quietly as he kissed her cheek. Clare smiled lightly and stroked Bane's fur. Bane nuzzled the small amount of bare skin she had showing. Clare smiled and sighed lightly.

"I don't want to rush you Angel but..." Luke paused halfway through his sentence to think his words over.

"But..." Clare coaxed.

"How long do you want to wait..." Luke asked quietly, as he stroked Bane's fur, "For one of our own?"

"...I'm...I'm not sure..." Clare whispered. Luke nuzzled her neck gently knowing he'd made her uncomfortable. Clare looked down at Bane and pet his fur gently, thinking.

"Don't worry about it Angel, it doesn't matter." Luke whispered.

"I think I'm just going to go tidy up the library..." Clare said then stood to go to the library. The last thing she heard as she left the room was Luke smacking himself on the forehead. Clare sighed and set Bane down on one of the couches and picked up one of the books she brought back, Thunder Magic.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Luke was emphasising each word by banging his head against the floor. Normally Clare would go and stop him by she was deep in thought. Finally after a few more muffled thunk before a tired sigh reached her ears. Clare had only got two books put on the book shelves in that time span, still thinking. Lucas padded into the library to keep an eye on Bane. As Clare was picking up a book, it slipped out of her hand and landed open with a thunk, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Are you alright Grandma?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah..." Clare said bending down to pick up the book, it was open to a picture of a woman holding a baby to her chest with the child's father standing by. It was her old photo album and the two were Zelda and Link.

"Are you sure, you look upset?" Lucas asked. Clare smiled, "I'm not upset...I'm just thinking..." Clare said and put the book on the shelf within easy reach. Lucas studied her for a moment then sighed and placed his head on Bane's back.

"One year..." Clare mused softly as she picked up the next book, a heavy and old book and nearly dropped it on her foot. Lucas out of some habit started cleaning Bane.

"One year." Clare said more final as she slid that book onto the bottom shelf before going to find Luke. Luke was lying on his stomach on the floor muttering stupid under his breath.

"Luke." Clare called to him. Luke was on his feet in a second and hand her in his arms, "Oh goddesses Clare, Angel I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Luke calm down! I've made my decision." Clare said trying to calm him. Luke looked down at her and blinked.

"Give me another year to get used to the fact alright?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Okay, I can do that..." Luke replied and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Now I need to go finish putting my books away...Do you want to come and watch or what?" Clare asked still looking up at him.

"Give me a moment okay?" Luke whispered and hugged her tightly.

"Okay..." Clare said and nuzzled his chest. As everything fell silent, Clare could hear Luke's heart racing. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Luke nuzzled the top of her head. She nuzzled his chest.

"I was so worried you were mad with me..." Luke whispered.

"I could never be mad with you Luke. Never. I just needed some time to think of how long I wanted to wait..." Clare replied into his chest. Luke nuzzled her head and held her tighter. Clare hugged him and nuzzled her nose into his chest calmingly. Luke's heart rate calmed and his hold loosened a bit.

"Come on, those books aren't going to put themselves away." Clare said looking up smiling. Luke returned the smile and released her. Clare grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together before walking towards the library. Luke followed with no resistance. As soon as she got back in the library, Clare went to her stack of books on the coffee table. Luke sat down and shifted Bane and Lucas into his lap.

"Here...It might be a good read for you." Clare said passing a book titled, 'Sheikhan Tricks' to him before grabbing the next book down.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I trust you." Clare said as she looked at the spine of the book she just picked up. Luke shrugged and looked through the book while she worked. Clare hummed and put the book on the shelf up from the photo album but below her spell books.

"Hmm..." Luke hummed as he scanned a page. Clare smiled as she picked up the next book, 'Fire magic'. Bane yawned and rolled on his back in the crook of Luke's arm. Clare put that book with her other spell books and picked up the next one, 'Time magic.' Luke yawned after Lucas did.

"Not that good of a read?" Clare asked as she looked at the spine of a different book.

"I know half these tricks and illusions..." Luke replied.

"That was the one Sheik's aunt wrote down for me...guess she left out all the good ones..." Clare said as she tapped the book she was looking at before picking it up.

"As much of a pain in my ass he was....I did learn everything I know from him..." Luke said with a slightly nostalgic smile.

"Then," Clare said leaning over his shoulder and flipped to the last two pages, "You should know, Sheik really never mastered these two." Clare said tapping the page.

"Oh come on these are child's play... "Luke muttered as he scanned the pages.

"You try them then tough guy." Clare said and leaned back to start on the next stack of books. There was a crack of magic and there were two Luke's sitting on the couch.

"That's just a normal pass your hand through illusion..." Clare said and picked up the book from the top of the stack.

"Umm..." The copy grabbed her hand, "I'm completely tangible."

"...So you are...Great two cuddle monsters running around." Clare joked and patted them both on the head before taking the book to the shelf. The original shook his head and dispelled the copy.

"The one at the back of the book I think had to do something with their needles...I'm not quite sure...nobody seemed to be able to pull it off..." Clare said as she reached up and put the book with its kind.

"Up for a sparring match Angel?" Luke asked. Clare paused from what she was doing, and looked at him, "You actually want to spar?" She asked.

"I'm getting rusty and your last training session was interrupted so why not?" Luke replied.

"Okay...Let me get dressed first." Clare said putting the book down and going up the stairs to the next floor before leaving the library.

"Grab me a shirt please Angel..." Luke called after her.

"Okay." Clare called back.

"Thank you." He replied and toyed with one of his needles. Clare came back with her usual red outfit and a cream shirt in her hand. Luke smiled.

"Here you go." Clare said passing it to him.

"Thank you..." Luke said kissing her cheek as he took the shirt. Clare smiled and pulled out one of her kunai and walked towards the door. Luke placed Lucas and Bane in the basket before pulling his shirt on and following her. Clare stood outside flipping her kunai in the air then catching it. Luke stretched and pocketed his charm.

"So you're serious huh?" Clare asked not turning around.

"No easier to move without having to worry about breaking it." Luke replied doing a quick back flip. Clare shook her head and stretched her shoulders up, releasing the muscles.

"Ready?" Luke asked her.

"Always." Clare said turning to him. Luke was gone when she turned around.

"Of course..." Clare grumbled and closed her eyes listening, her ears twitching slightly.

"Boo..."Luke whispered in her ear. Clare reached out quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt, her ears still twitching.

"Sorry Angel wrong one..." The Luke she was holding said before he disappeared.

"Illusion..." Clare grumbled and opened her eyes with a sigh. A senbon needle flew by only a millimetre from her nose.

"EKK!" Clare screeched and jumped back then looked in the direction to which the needle came from. Luke was sitting there smirking before he disappeared. Clare growled and closed her eyes again listening intently, knives at the ready. Suddenly another needle flew by but when it missed it flipped around and came back at her. Clare heard it the first time and dodged but saw it coming back, "Those aren't suppose to do that." Clare said as she ducked and it whizzed over her head.

"Oh yes they are kitten..." Luke called from somewhere in the shadows. Clare blocked the one needle with her knife. Eerily, it fought back. Clare ducked once it got past her knife then took off into the woods. Luke chuckled and knocked her off her feet. Clare grabbed onto a low tree branch and swung herself up just barely missed getting that needle in her hand. Luke frowned and reigned them in. It stopped turning around before going back to Luke. Luke shook his head and stood at ease or so it would seem, in the middle of the lawn. Clare watched him as she climbed down from the tree she took refuge in.

"I believe I surpassed Sheik..." Luke mused removing the spell from his needles. Clare growled and positioned herself to charge at him, pulling out all the stops now. Luke shifted his feet ever so slightly. She watched him, before running out of the forest going her top speed. Luke flipped over her just before contact and disappeared. Where ever he landed he landed in one of her traps that she had set up a long time ago, a net under the leaves.

"Well done Angel...you got me and on top of that I hit my head, so I'm not fazing..." Luke sighed rubbing his temple where it had connected with a branch. Clare poofed to where he was, "I knew you'd walk into that one day..." Clare said crossing her arms. Luke sighed, "Didn't think I was that rusty..." Luke replied as he pulled his hand away from his temple, "Oh well, that's not good."

"Let's just get you down." Clare said going to where the net was tied, forgetting there was another trap around that she stepped into to, pit.

"Clare, are you alright?" Luke asked the worry creeping into his voice.

"Yeah fine..." Clare said from inside the pit before jumping out to land beside the rope keeping him up.

"Okay can you let me down now Angel?" Luke asked blinking a little excessively.

"I'm working on it..." Clare said untying the rope from the rock it was tied to. She got it but it wrapped around her ankle and she was lift up while the net fell to the ground.

"Shall I get you down Angel?" Luke asked picking himself up off the ground.

"I can get it..." Clare said and went to dig in her pocket for her knives but when she was lifted up they all fell out of her pocket. She cursed in all the languages she knew. A needle sliced through the rope and Luke caught her.

"Thanks....how's your head?" Clare asked looking up at him.

"Throbbing and I think I'm bleeding..." Luke replied.

"Then..." Clare said as she called upon her magic to heal him, her fingers lingering over his temple lightly. Luke, out of habit, leaned towards her touch. When it was healed to Clare's liking she kissed it gently. Luke smiled and adjusted his hold on her.

"Before we go back, I need to pick up my knives." Clare said looking to the ground looking for the dark grey ninja weapons. Luke set her on her feet so she could fine her weapons and he could wipe the drying blood of his temple. Clare found most of them but was missing one, "Where is...OUCH!"

"Are you alright?" Luke asked turning to look at her quickly only to make his head spin.

"Ow...I found it..." Clare said and pulled her hand back to her to suck on her hand, the top part had a gash on it about an inch long. She used her other hand to grab the knife and stick it in her pocket. Luke beckoned her over. Clare stood, keeping her lips on her hand and walked over to him. Luke gently took her injured hand and inspected it before he placed his other hand over it gently and healed it.

"Didn't need to do that..." Clare said. Luke smiled and kissed her quickly, "I felt like it, now can we go in, I need to lie down."

"Yeah let's go." Clare said taking his hand. Luke followed her. She stepped around her other traps remembering where they were and she was going to disengage them later and they got to back to the house without any more incidents. By the time they got inside, Luke was blinking far too much.

"Go lie down." Clare instructed. Luke's hand slipped from hers as he went and collapsed on the couch. She sighed lightly and went back to the library to finish. She was greeted with the sound of Bane whining.

"Are you hungry again Bane?" Clare asked bending to pick him up. The pup continued to whine, he was slightly chilled.

"Oh, you're cold..." Clare said sitting on the couch and laying on the couch behind her. Bane curled into her warmth and his whining died off. Clare yawned and closed her eyes. Just before she fell asleep, Bane started suckling on her skin. Out of sheer reflex she grabbed the bottle off the coffee table where it had been and gave the nipple to Bane. The pup suckled happily. She rested the bottle on her stomach, keeping it in place with a lazy hand as she fell asleep. A few hours later she was awakened by Luke lifting Bane off her stomach, as the pup was whining again. She opened her eyes and stretched.

"Sorry Angel, I didn't mean to wake you..." Luke said quietly as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Clare asked sitting up.

"Head still hurts but not much I can do about it..." Luke replied.

"I'm going to take those traps down tomorrow..." Clare grumbled as she stood up slowly.

"Alright, I'm going to feed the 'baby' you want to make dinner?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I'll cook dinner tonight." Clare said and patted both their heads before going into the kitchen. Luke groaned then followed after her. Clare had taken out some vegetables and was starting on some stir-fry. Luke looked around, "Have you seen Lucas?"

"No...I just figured he was outside somewhere...He could be anywhere..." Clare said slight panic reaching her voice. Luke gently held her in his free arm, "Easy Angel, we'll find him." Luke soothed. She nodded slowly. Luke rubbed her back in a soothing manner, "Now where would he go, he doesn't want to go home and he felt safe here..."

"Maybe in one of the other rooms?" Clare mused.

"Alright, you look upstairs, I'll check down here and the basement." Luke said.

"Okay." Clare said. She was too worried to question him about the basement. Clare raced up the stairs. Luke set Bane on the couch and began searching for his grandson. Clare started in the first room, the top of the library and looked around, not there.

"Lucas, where are you kiddo?" Luke called from downstairs. Clare ran to the other room, "Lucas!" She called. A very quiet whimper reached her ears, "...grandma..." Clare followed the whimpering, "Lucas...come on keep talking..."

"...grandma..." Lucas whimpered, he was in the empty room. Clare quickly opened the door and looked around. Lucas was lying on the floor under the window a deep gash across his chest.

"LUCAS!" Clare shouted and ran over.

"...Grandma..." He whimpered. Clare put her hands over the gash, tears falling from her eyes already and she quickly called upon her magic.

"Oh Goddesses..." Luke whispered from the door. Clare healed Lucas's wound then let her hands fall into her lap. Luke came over and took her in his arms after picking up Lucas and cradling him between them. Clare turned, holding Lucas in her arms and cried ton Luke's chest. Luke rocked her gently, rubbing her back, "Shh...shh...it's alright Angel..."

"Who...who would...do this...?" Clare asked in between her tears.

"...Orion..." Lucas whispered before he slipped from consciousness. Clare gasped and sniffled. Luke hugged her tighter and pressed his lips to her temple. Clare leaned into his chest and sniffled.

"Come on, let's go lie down..." Luke whispered.

"Go...go grab Bane..." Clare said as she stood and with Lucas in her arms slowly made her way to their room. Luke placed another kiss to her temple before going to get the pup. Clare laid down on the bed and curled around Lucas. Luke came in and shut the door before lying on the bed with her and placing Bane where she could reach him. Clare reached out and grabbed the pup then put him beside Lucas before reaching for Luke. Luke shifted so he was close to her but not close enough to squish the pups. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Luke rubbed her side then linked his hand with hers and squeezed gently. Clare squeezed back but it was lighter. Luke sighed and kissed her gently, "He's alright sweetie, he's going to be fine." Luke whispered. She nodded but nuzzled the two pups.

"Come on Hun, talk to me, I know you're worried but let me try and help..." Luke coaxed squeezing her hand.

"Why...why would he do this...Lucas wasn't bothering him..." Clare whispered softly.

"I don't know Angel, but Orion has had something against all of us since the day he was born." Luke replied rubbing the back of her hand.

"Keatons are not suppose to be aggressive..." Clare whispered.

"I don't know Angel, but we're just going to have to be more careful...for Lucas's sake." Luke whispered. Clare nodded. Luke smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair. Clare sniffed the air, "Oh Din's fire, Supper it's burning." Clare said sitting up quickly. Luke snapped his fingers and the smell disappeared, "Easy Angel, there's nothing to worry about now." Clare sighed and flopped back against the mattress and closed her eyes. Luke shifted the pups around and pulled her tight against him. She turned and nuzzled his chest gently. Lucas groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Clare looked down at him with a slight smile.

"Grandma, my chest hurts..." Lucas whispered.

"It might hurt for a while...I just healed it..." Clare whispered back.

"I'm sorry if I worried you..." Lucas said.

"Don't worry about it..." Clare whispered and nuzzled his head gently.

"Is Bane alright?" Lucas asked.

"He's just fine..." She whispered and moved her hand revealing the pup.

"Okay, that's good..." Lucas whispered.

"Did he threaten to hurt Bane?" Clare asked quietly. Lucas nodded, "He said he was going to take away everything I care about."

"He's never going to be able to do that...never..." Clare said, silently making a vow to never let Orion hurt anyone of this family ever again. Lucas shifted until he was wrapped around Bane. Clare closed her eyes again and started humming softly. Luke sighed and gently carded his fingers through her hair. Clare put her hand on his arm gently and carried on humming. Luke shifted her and the pups so that her head was tucked under his chin. She nuzzled the hollow of his neck gently still humming. Bane yawned as he woke up then started whining.

"He's hungry...I'll be back..." Clare whispered, pulling away silently to get Bane some milk. Luke nodded and shifted Lucas and Bane close so neither one was chilled. While Clare was getting the milk heated she had an idea. She walked onto the back porch, "Carl come here." Carl hesitated remembering Poe's threat.

"Carl if you don't come here now, I'll beat you to a pulp then feed you to the fishes." Clare threatened, tapping her foot.

"But...but...your dad..." Carl stammered.

"I don't care and if he puts a stink up about it I'll feed him to the fishes to." Clare growled. Clare darted over to her for fear of his already missing life.

"If you see a Keaton with ill intent about it, and I know you can sense ill intent since you are a poe, stop him, scare him. I don't care just make sure he doesn't step foot near the house." Clare ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am, milady, ma'am..." Carl replied before darting away. Clare snorted softly and went to get the warmed milk. Bane could be heard whining upstairs as could Luke trying to pacify him. Clare came up with the bottle of milk in hand and sat on the bed, "Come here Bane..." Luke passed her the whining pup after coaxing her to lie down. She did and put the bottle in Bane's mouth, "I asked Carl to keep an eye out for Orion and to keep him away from the house..." Luke nodded and looped his arm around her.

"So hopefully Orion sees him and stays away but I'll keep my eyes out." She whispered. Luke nodded again and chuckled as Bane tried to get on his back. The pup managed to roll over and suckled happily on the bottle as Clare closed her eyes. Luke sighed contently and pulled the blankets over them after moving Lucas. Clare had fallen asleep slowly but it was still sleep. Luke stayed awake until Bane was done, the entire bottle, so he could place the empty bottle on the end table. Bane yawned and pulled his paws to his chest, his stomach rounded out. Lucas shook his head and put his tails on Bane's stomach, rubbing it gently. Luke smiled and settled in for the night with his little family.


	11. Wednesday week 2

Wednesday

Clare stretched lightly, her shoulder muscles pulling before they released then she opened her eyes when she felt two sets of paws on her stomach. Lucas and Bane were both staring at her.

"He's hungry...again." Lucas muttered.

"Okay...Come on you two..." Clare said grabbing them and standing. Luke groaned and rolled onto his stomach. She shook her head and took the two down stairs and into the kitchen after grabbing the empty bottle. Lucas perched himself on her shoulder, his movements a little tight. Clare started to heat up Bane's milk, "Do you want a strawberry Lucas?" Clare asked picking one up and taking the green leaves off the top before popping it in her mouth.

"Please..." Lucas asked.

"Alright." Clare said putting a strawberry in her hand and lifted it to him. He took the strawberry and started nibbling on it. She smiled lightly and when the milk was warmed up she put it in a bottle and put the nipple in Bane's mouth. The pup suckled happily and closed his eyes. Clare smiled softly and walked out and into the library. Bane was about three quarters finished when he squirmed in discomfort. Clare pulled the bottle away and rubbed his belly. Bane settled and whined.

"What's the matter now Bane?" Clare asked rubbing his belly with her hand after she put the bottle on the coffee table.

"He wants the rest grandma..." Lucas told her still gnawing on his strawberry.

"Okay..." Clare said and grabbed the bottle before offering the nipple to Bane. Bane took it and soon was finished the remaining milk. When it was empty, she put it on the coffee table and rubbed his belly. Bane settled contently in her arms. Clare smiled and stretched her legs out. Lucas curled loosely around her neck. She sighed contently and closed her eyes.

"Don't tell me your tired already Angel?" Luke cooed placing his hands on her arms.

"No, I'm not tired." Clare said opening her eyes. Luke smiled and placed a kiss to her temple, "How's our boys?"

"Bane finished the entire bottle and Lucas ate his strawberry...as far as I can tell their fine and dandy." Clare said.

"That would explain why he looks like he swallowed an orange." Luke replied coming to sit next to her. Clare giggled softly, "Yeah, that would be why..." Luke smiled and looped his arms around her. Clare smiled and leaned against him gently. Bane yawned and his back paw twitched. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it..." Luke said as he got up and went to the door. At the door was Link, Anni, and their kids and behind them were the pirates and behind them were Sheik and Tetra.

"Good morning?" Luke greeted as he was currently standing in the door in only his pants and his hair a mess. Of course Gonzo took it the wrong way, "What have you been doing to Miss Clare?" He shouted and pointed at him.

"I just got up and I'm married therefore, I could sleep nude if I wanted to..." Luke replied scratching the back of his neck. Clare peaked out of the library door, "Who's at the door Luke?" She asked.

"Our family and friends sweetheart..." Luke replied.

"Well let them in. I'll go make some coffee." Clare said going into the kitchen.

"Okay give me the baby..." Luke replied completely forgetting the people who may want to kill him at the door. The pirates and Sheik were fuming mad while Link looked like he was about to faint. Clare stopped and walked over to him, her arms holding something that they couldn't see.

"Hey little guy..." Luke cooed as he picked up the pup and cradled him in his arm, "You guys coming in?" Everyone who was about to either beat Luke or die sighed and came inside as Clare turned back to the kitchen. Luke sat down on the couch and rubbed Bane's stomach, "To what do we owe the early morning visit?"

"It's not early morning, it's ten thirty." Link said sitting Anni down on the other couch before sitting beside her.

"Oh really, huh..." Luke replied as he shifted Bane. Clare came back with a tray full of mugs and tea cups. Lucas still lounged on her shoulder.

"Oh Lucas there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you..." Anni sighed one hand over her heart.

"Sorry about disappearing and not telling you Anni..." Lucas apologized from Clare's shoulder as she sat the tray down and passed tea and coffee around.

"It's okay sweetie, I wanted to warn you Orion's been lurking around the property..." Anni replied as she took a tea cup from Clare.

"A little late..." Luke muttered and sipped his coffee. Clare sighed, "He attacked Lucas yesterday...If I didn't get to him fast enough..." She left off. Luke beckoned her over, hoping to keep her from breaking down again. Clare walked over to him with her own tea cup. Luke pulled her into his lap and rubbed her side. Clare grabbed Bane and held him in her arms before leaning back against Luke.

"So you never did answer my question, to what do we owe the visit?" Luke asked stilling his hand on her waist.

"Well we can't give you your wedding gifts if your stashed away in your house. So we came to you." Nudge said. Luke glanced at Clare.

"Uh...you really...didn't need too..." Clare said blinking slightly.

"Yes we did, I know their kind of late, but Link wouldn't come if I couldn't and the boys wouldn't without Tetra and she wouldn't without Sheik and well you get the picture..." Anni replied shifting Luna.

"Well I want no more wedding gifts from you Anni..." Clare said pointing to her.

"I don't have any left..." Anni defended.

"Good." Clare said, then she looked at the others, "So you brought gifts." Everyone nodded.

"Oh joy..." Clare whispered sarcastically so only Luke could hear, "Alright show me-" and whatever else was cut off when a box fell from a twilight portal onto her head. Luke grabbed the box, set it on the couch then placed his hand on Clare's head. "She has to stop doing that..."

"Yeah...I don't know how much my head can take..." Clare grumbled then glared at the box. Luke smiled slightly and placed a kiss to her temple. Clare grumbled and looked at the company she had, "Alright before I was rudely interrupted by a box falling on my head, Show me what you brought." Sheik and Tetra looked at each other then handed over their gift. Clare took it and opened it. Neatly folded at the bottle of the box were a few outfits for an infant. Clare blushed and shifted slightly. Luke rubbed her side gently, "We thought they'd come in handy one day." Sheik told them.

"If your weren't right I'd chuck the box at you..." Clare mumbled and sat the box beside her. Sheik chuckled and Luke rubbed her side gently.

"Alright who's next?" Clare asked. Anni elbowed Link in the ribs and he handed over a box. Clare tapped it and set it in her lap, "Not really for me now is it? Luke you open it." Clare said moving from his lap after pushing the other two boxes way.

"Actually, it's for both of you..." Anni told her.

"Luke can still open it." Clare said putting the box in Luke's lap. Luke opened the box and smiled sadly, "Anni, I can't..." he whispered. Clare looked into the box. Inside lay a picture of a twin mast sailing ship and a note that said; 'she's yours'.

"Nah ah, we most defiantly can't." Clare said.

"I'm too scared of the water to sail her and with mom gone..." Anni replied and trailed off. Clare glanced at Luke.

"It's the Silver Sails, my sister's ship..." Luke replied.

"I know I did see it that once. But what are you going to do...?" Clare asked.

"I have no clue..." Luke replied.

"...You'll figure something out..." Clare said softly. Luke sighed, "Thank you Anni, I know how much the ship meant to you." Clare nodded lightly and moved Bane to her other arm. Luke placed the box on the couch with the rest of the gifts. Clare smiled lightly then looked around, "Who's next?" Medli passed the box to Komali who handed it to Clare. Clare took it and set it on her lap and opened it with one hand. Neatly folded inside was a new shirt and skirt in a soft blue for Clare and light brown pants and a sky blue shirt for Luke.

"Medli, a shirt?" Clare asked holding the shirt up. Medli flushed and kept her beak shut.

"Are you trying to tell me to wear more clothes?" Clare asked smiling slightly.

"Umm..." Medli replied quiet and she toyed with her wedding band. Clare smiled and put the shirt back in the box, "Thank you Medli and Komali." Medli nodded and then hid her face in Komali's shoulder. Clare just about out right laughed but kept it at giggles. The boys were bickering quietly over who got to go first which is when Makar slipped a bow into Clare's lap.

"Thank you Makar...I love the design." Clare said picking it up to inspect it. The short blonde smile and went over and sat next to Sophie. Clare smiled lightly when she was able to pull the string back before she set it next to her with the other gifts. Finally the boys decided to go oldest to youngest therefore Senza handed over his gift first. Clare took it with a smile and opened it. Inside were a few of her missing books. Clare sighed and shook her head, putting it next to her. Gonzo was next. Clare took it hoping it was something practical. Inside lay a bag of rupees.

"Gonzo..." Clare said softly.

"You're married now, I figured you may need a little extra money." The older man said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you..." Clare said then noticed something on the bag, a notch that had been sewn on, "Hey wait a minute...this is my old rupee bag."

"You left it on the ship." Gonzo told her.

"I probably left a lot of things on that ship..." Clare whispered and put the box beside her. Nudge handed over his gift. Clare took it and opened it. There were a few yards of several different colours of fabric and a small sewing kit.

"Thanks Nudge, I have a feeling I'll be sewing a lot of things with him around..." Clare said pointing to Bane in her arm. The pup yawned and shifted in her hold. Clare smiled lightly and motioned for the next gift. Zuko handed over his gift silently. Clare patted his head with a smile before opening the gift. There was a few maps and a small bag of rupees. Clare shook her head and bent to give the silent pirate a hug, "Thank you Zuko." He nodded reminding Clare he couldn't speak a word of Hylian or any other language. Clare smiled softly and let him go. Mako handed her a thick book. Clare grunted slightly at the weight and set it on her lap. It was a record of their adventure around the Great Sea. Clare smiled as she patted the cover and put beside her. Niko shuffled shyly over to her with a small box. Clare smiled to him. He smiled shyly and handed her the box.

"Thank you Niko." Clare said and opened the box. There was a new silvery black kerchief for Luke and a blue and white braided bracelet for her. Clare smiled softly and took her new bracelet out and slipped it on. Niko smiled and slipped over to the others.

"Is that everybody?" Clare asked looking around. Anni glanced around and nodded but Sophie climbed off the couch and tottered over to Clare. She scooped her up and sat her on her lap, "Hello Sophie." Sophie smiled and pulled a necklace out of her pocket and put it in Clare's hand.

"Thank you Sophie." Clare said and smiled. Luke leaned over, "Do you have something for me?" Sophie smiled and kissed the end of his nose, "The pretty lady only gave me that..."

"Which pretty lady?" Clare asked as she slipped the necklace on.

"She looked like you Auntie..." Sophie replied.

"Did she have green eyes?" Clare asked looking at the pedant on the necklace. Sophie shook her head, "She looked like you Auntie..." Sophie said again.

"There are only two people I know that look like me...Farore and mo..." Clare left off.

"She said she misses you..." Sophie whispered hugging Clare. Clare hugged her back gently. Sophie smiled and unwrapped her arms. Clare released her and put her on her lap, "Is that everyone now?" Anni nodded then yawned as Luna started to fuss, Liam was still sound asleep in Link's arms.

"Well, you should go to sleep." Clare said pointing to Anni.

"Come on Link, time to go home..." Anni replied and stood up and swayed a little. The others filed out first waving to Clare who stood on the porch waving them off, "Oh Link. If you see a poe floating around, leave him alone."

"Couldn't do anything if I wanted to..." Link replied, his hands were full.

"Yeah, you're short one master sword..." Clare said then leaned against the door frame. Link would have shaken a fist if he could instead he was supporting Anni, Luna, Liam and Sophie. Clare waved them off before turning back inside. Luke smiled and looped his arms around her waist when she came inside, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah why?" Clare asked.

"You looked a little upset earlier, I want to make sure you were alright..." Luke replied.

"When did I look upset? When we were talking about Lucas or just a few minutes ago?" Clare asked.

"Both times Angel..." Luke replied.

"As long as Lucas is safe, I'm fine and this necklace..." Clare said fingering her newest one, "Mom gave it to Sophie..."

"And Sophie gave it to you...it's an old belief here that children are more in touch with the spirit realm therefore it's easier for the departed to communicate with them." Luke explained.

"I would imagine...children have more imagination..." Clare whispered.

"Are you upset she didn't come to you?" Luke asked placing his hand to her cheek.

"No...not really...Just glad she's still out there..." Clare smiled sadly then smiled softly. Luke held her closely and rubbed her back. Clare nuzzled his chest gently. Their moment was ruined when Bane started whining.

"I've got to feed the 'baby'..." Clare giggled softly.

"You should've seen the looks on their faces..." Luke said with a smile.

"Why?" Clare asked as she turned to go to the kitchen.

"They seemed to think that we already had one of our own..." Luke replied following her.

"I just saw them not even a week ago...Geeze, did I look that fat? Do I even look like I had a child?" Clare grumbled and grab some milk to heat up. Luke looped his arms around her, "No Angel, you're beautiful and even if you were pregnant you'd still be beautiful in my eyes." Luke cooed as he rubbed her side. Clare smiled softly and kissed his lips gently. Luke returned the kiss. Clare wrapped her one un occupied arm around his neck and pulled him down slightly. Luke made no resistance and moved willingly. She smiled into the kiss lightly. Luke broke them apart, smiling softly. Clare smiled back then turned to get Bane's milk. He smiled and rested his chin on her shoulder. She kept smiling as she prepared Bane's bottle then started to feed him with it. Bane suckled happily as he rested his paws on the bottle. Clare smiled and leaned against Luke. Luke continued smiling as he placed his hands flat against her stomach. Clare tilted her head back and kissed the underside of his jaw. Luke kissed her temple and then rested his chin back on her shoulder. She smiled and leaned her entire weight against him. He didn't even move he just smiled and placed a kiss to her neck. Clare waited patiently for Bane to finish his bottle then she realized, "Where's Lucas?"

"Sleeping on the couch, don't worry Angel he's perfectly safe..." Luke soothed.

"Okay..." Clare whispered, smiling while she leaned against him. Luke smiled at her at tentativeness. Clare smiled and gently rubbed Bane's belly so he didn't get hiccups. Luke kissed her cheek and rightened her before moving towards the living room. Clare followed. Luke sat down in the window seat and pulled her into his lap. She leaned back against him. He rested his hands flat against her stomach again and his chin on her shoulder as the afternoon sun poured over them. Clare nuzzled his cheek gently. Bane yawned and rested his head on her breast bone. Clare smiled softly and pulled the now empty bottle away from Bane.

"At least we're getting the practice..." Luke mused as he watched Bane drift off.

"Yeah, a lot of practice." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and kissed her exposed skin. Clare giggled softly and turned her head to kiss his cheek. Luke sighed contently, "I know these questions make you uncomfortable Angel but..."

"But...?" Clare asked softly.

"Boy or a girl, which one would you want?" Luke asked.

"I'd prefer a girl but I don't really know." Clare replied softly.

"Well there's something we agree on..." Luke whispered gently rubbing her stomach with his thumb. Clare smiled and nuzzled his cheek lightly. Luke shifted a little so he was leaning comfortably against the window frame. Clare smiled and stretched her legs out. Lucas jumped up into the window with them. Clare moved her legs and let him crawl into her lap. Lucas settled so his head was resting against her naval below Luke's hands. Clare smiled and closed her eyes lightly. Within seconds Lucas was sound asleep. Clare was soon to follow as she slipped into sleep. Luke smiled at his unusual little family and moved one hand to rest on Lucas's tiny shoulders. Clare turned her head and put her nose against his neck gently. Luke placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before turning to watch the waves rolling onto the beach. It was a couple hours later when Clare reawoke. She yawned and opened her eyes slowly to see Luke's neck.

"Hey, did you have a nice nap?" Luke asked rubbing a circle against her stomach.

"Yeah, I did..." Clare whispered against his neck.

"Not ready to wake up Angel?" Luke asked.

"Nope but my body is telling me too..." Clare replied in a whisper. Luke smiled and used the hand that had been on her stomach to smooth out her hair. She smiled and let him tame her hair as she closed her eyes again. Lucas yawned and nuzzled her stomach much like his mother had done when she was young. Clare giggled softly and cracked one of her eyes open. Luke smiled and gently rubbed her side. She glanced over at the pile of gifts, "I guess I should put those away..." Clare whispered.

"They can wait, I think we're all quiet comfortable." Luke replied.

"Yeah, I'll get them after I feed Bane again." Clare whispered and nuzzled Luke's neck. Luke smiled and placed his hand back on her stomach. She smiled gently and closed her eyes. Bane nuzzled closer to Clare. She smiled lightly. Luke smiled and rubbed circles against her stomach with his thumb. Clare nuzzled his neck gently before sighed contently. Luke tightened his arm slightly. Clare felt his arm muscles and smiled softly again. Bane sneezed and nuzzled his new mother. Clare giggled softly. Luke smiled and kissed her temple. She smiled softly and kissed his neck. Lucas yawned and opened his eyes. Clare looked down at him. Lucas stretched then nuzzled her stomach. Clare smiled softly and pet him with her unoccupied hand. Her hand met Luke's instead of Lucas's fur. Clare shook her head softly and left her hand on top of his. Luke switched their hands around so he could toy with her ring. Clare nuzzled his neck lightly. Naturally Bane ruined the moment by waking up and whining to be fed. Clare shook her head and shifted slightly, "Gotta feed the 'baby'..." Luke sighed and lifted Lucas off her stomach, "Do come back Angel." Luke requested.

"I will." Clare said and kissed his temple before taking Bane and the bottle to the kitchen. Luke smiled and stroked Lucas's fur. A few minutes later Clare came back with Bane in one arm and the bottle in her hand. Luke shifted Lucas so she could have her place back. She took it gladly and leaned back against Luke once again. Luke placed Lucas back in her lap and replaced his hands on her stomach. Clare fed Bane and rubbed his belly gently while smiling. Luke nuzzled her neck while Bane made a noise of contentment. Clare smiled lightly. Bane finished his meal and released the nipple. Clare smiled and moved the bottle to her feet. Bane squirmed trying to get comfortable again. Clare smiled softly and set him on her lap next to Lucas. Bane rested his head on her stomach and nuzzled her skin. She smile softly again and closed her eyes after resting her head on Luke's shoulder again. Luke nudged her jaw gently with his nose. Clare opened her eyes and looked at him. Luke kissed her softly. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke lightly nipped her lip while he tightened his hold on her. Clare smiled and opened her mouth for him. Luke deepened the kiss and shifted down the wall a little. Clare shifted slightly so she was more comfortable. He broke the kiss and bumped his nose against hers. She smiled softly and bumped her nose back. Bane shifted in her lap accidentally pushing Lucas onto the window seat. When she heard Lucas fall, Clare picked him up and set him farther down her legs to rest on her thighs.

"They already act like brothers..." Luke chuckled as he rested his chin back on her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Clare said smiling softly. Luke smiled and tightened his hold on her. Clare leaned back against him and nuzzled his neck. Luke sighed contently as Bane shifted again, his head now resting over Clare's naval. She smiled lightly. Lucas yawned and shifted to a more comfortable position, "This is turning in to a quite the lazy afternoon." Luke mused.

"So?" Clare whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Nothing...we just never really got many of these before." Luke replied kissing her temple.

"No...we didn't...even when we were out at sea we didn't." Clare said.

"But now we will, for now anyway..." Luke whispered.

"Yeah for now..." Clare replied with a soft sigh. Luke smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and nuzzled his neck softly. Bane yawned and opened his eyes. Clare closed her eyes softly and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. Bane pawed her skin lightly demanding attention. Clare glanced down at him then put her hand on his head gently while her other hand went to Lucas. The Keaton kit was sound asleep while Bane sighed contently under his mother's touch. Clare smiled softly and closed her eyes again. Luke smiled and traced light circles against her skin. She smiled and nuzzled his neck. Luke took one hand and opened the window. The wind blew in gently and brushed Clare's hair softly. Luke smiled and closed his eyes, more than content to be with his wife and adopted 'children'. As Clare slowly slipped off into the dream world, something flashed before her, pain. Luke had slipped into his musing and didn't notice any change in his wife. Clare felt pain in her right shoulder, it almost felt like someone or something was digging their claws into her shoulder. She shifted her face into Luke's neck. Her movement brought Luke back to reality. Clare groaned in pain, her face turning pale, she was having a vision. Luke placed a hand to her temple as there wasn't much he could do for her other than offer what comfort he could. That little touch was brought Clare out of her painful vision and back to the world of the wakeful.

"Are you alright Angel?" Luke asked quietly, a worried edge behind it, as he ran his fingers through her hair from her temple to the ends.

"It was...a vision...the most painful I've ever had..." Clare whispered.

"Okay...what hurts, I'll see what I can do about it?" Luke asked quietly remembering a headache usually accompanied her visions.

"My head and right shoulder..." Clare replied softly. Luke sighed and placed his hand against her shoulder. It felt hot and looked irritated and red. Luke willed his body temperature to drop in his hand, cooling it as though he'd been near Anni. Clare sighed softly and nuzzled his neck gently. Luke smiled a little then slowly started to ease away the tension in the once relaxed shoulder. Clare sighed again as her shoulder released little by little until it was completely relaxed.

"Do you want me to get you some tea for your headache?" Luke asked letting his body temperature return to normal.

"No...It's slowly ebbing away..." Clare whispered, eyes closed. Luke smiled a little but you could tell he was still worried, none of her visions, that she had while he was around, ever caused her physical pain other than the headache. Clare sighed softly and put her temple against his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arms back around her waist and again rested his hands against her stomach. Clare sighed when her headache faded away. Luke relaxed a little but he was still tense.

"Don't worry...it probably won't happen..." Clare whispered softly.

"When have your visions not come true Angel?" Luke asked quietly, that worried edge still there.

"Isle of Frost...I had a vision that Link got sick instead of me but I got sick instead." Clare whispered. Luke nodded but didn't relax. Clare nuzzled his neck. Luke finally sighed and relaxed a few moments later. Clare glanced at the clock, "Who's gonna cook supper tonight?" Clare asked softly.

"Don't know, I'll do it if you don't want to..." Luke replied rubbing circles against her stomach with his hand.

"You can feed Bane...If I let you in the kitchen you'll dump hot water on yourself again..."Clare said giggling slightly.

"Ha-ha funny, I was thinking and I wasn't paying attention." Luke defended.

"Then pay attention..." Clare said as she sat up slowly. Luke shook his head and pulled her back against him. Clare meeped and looked up at him.

"Just a few more minutes..." He whispered and nuzzled her shoulder. She smiled and nuzzled his temple gently. Luke sighed contently and held her close. She smiled softly and rubbed his arm lightly. Luke nuzzled her neck, he only got like this when his mark was acting up.

"How's your back?" Clare asked.

"Tingling but that's it..." Luke replied. At lease he kept to their no secrets promise.

"Okay..." She whispered and leaned against his chest. After a few more minutes Luke removed his arms from her waist.

"I'm feeding Bane...Then I'm cleaning up." Clare said.

"Alright I'll get dinner started." Luke replied and shifted around. Clare climbed off his lap and picked up Lucas and Bane. Luke placed a kiss to her temple then disappeared into the kitchen. Clare followed to warm up some milk. Luke had already started on dinner. She smiled and grabbed some milk. Bane was fussing unhappily in her arms.

"Just hold on Bane..." Clare said.

"Grandma, he wants some attention..." Lucas said from his new post on the island.

"He can help me pack things around after dinner...How do you like that Bane...You get to help mommy, yes you do." Clare said rubbing Bane's stomach. Banes fussing stopped in an instant and he settled in Clare's arms. She smiled and continued to rub his belly. Lucas laughed and snagged a grape. Clare smiled and shifted Bane slightly.

"Angel, milk's done..." Luke said as he stirred the contents of his pot.

"Okay." Clare said taking the milk off then put it in the bottle. Bane shifted comfortably on his back. Clare took the bottle then gave the nipple to Bane as she went out into the living room to sit on the empty chair. The pup suckled happily and pulled his paws against his chest. Clare smiled and pulled her legs up off the floor. Bane's eyes slipped closed as he settled contently into Clare's arms. Clare smiled and kept feeding him. About half way through his meal Bane began to squirm. Clare rubbed his belly gently. Bane stopped squirming and settled again. She smiled and kept feeding him while rubbing his belly. Bane was finished about ten minutes later. Clare smiled and took the bottle and pup into the kitchen to put the empty bottle on the counter by the sink.

"I was just going to come and get you, dinners on the table." Luke said.

"Thanks Hun." Clare smiled to him and went to the table, putting Bane on her lap. Luke had made her favourite, there was a fresh pot of tea and to top it off there was ice cream for dessert.

"...wow..." Clare muttered looking at the table, amazed. Luke looped his arms around her shoulders.

"You really went all out tonight..." Clare said pouring herself some tea.

"No not really..." Luke replied kissing her temple then taking his seat. Clare smiled and shook her head as she scooped her dinner onto her plate. Luke chuckled and dished up after her. Clare ate slowly savouring her dinner. Luke surprisingly only finished a little before her.

"Taking your time eating this time?" Clare asked as she dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her napkin gently.

"Last thing I need is another upset stomach..." Luke replied. Clare giggled and sipped her tea. Luke shook his head and drank his coffee. When the cup was empty, she put it on the table in front of her and stretched. Luke smiled and collected the dishes to go wash them as they were beginning to pile up. Clare smiled softly and picked up Bane, "Alright Bane, you're going to help mommy back the things away right?" She asked the pup. The pup yawned and snuggled into her warmth.

"Oh so you're not going to help?" Clare asked nuzzling his head gently. As if to answer her question Bane snuggled closer and fell asleep. Clare smiled and stood up and went to the couch to clean up one handed. Luke slipped into the living room a few minutes later, "Want help?"

"Would be much appreciated..." Clare said as she picked up the thick book with all her travels with the pirates up with one hand. Luke smiled and stacked the boxes before picking them up, "Where are we putting these Angel?"

"The one with the books in it can go in the library, the one from Medli and Komali can got into our room and the other with the baby clothes can go down the hall from our room." Clare said walking into the library. Luke nodded and disappeared to put everything away. Clare smiled and put the thick travel log on an easy reached shelf.

"Where do you want the one from Nudge Angel?" Luke asked her from the second floor.

"Bring it in here...I don't know where exactly to put it." Clare called.

"Okay..." Luke replied and soon appeared next to her.

"Like fazing don't you." Clare said picking up a book checking the spine then putting it on the shelf. Luke chuckled and placed the box on the coffee table.

"You can get the other things...." Clare said picking up a book looking at the spine the putting it back down to get a different book.

"Sure..." Luke replied.

"Thanks Hun." Clare said as she put the book away. Luke reappeared a few minutes later.

"Okay list off what we have left to put away." Clare said as she was done the box and was working on her other books.

"The gift from the twilit and the gift from Nudge and the one from Zuko." Luke replied.

"You're the map expert, you find a home for those, Nudges Ummm...can get put in a my pocket...or somewhere comfy to sit, not including your lap. And I'll deal with Midna's." Clare said picking up an entire stack of books and sticking them on the shelf. Luke nodded and left her the box from Midna. After Clare put all the books away but one, she slipped the one in her pocket and went to the gift that had twilight markings on it. Bane shifted in her arms. Clare shifted him to one arm and poked at the box wearily. It didn't do anything. Clare crouched down and slowly and carefully opened it. Nothing popped out but a note was attached to the lid. Clare took the note and read it first. 'Hey Clare, congratulations on your marriage, sorry it's late this was for the honeymoon, maybe you'll use it anyway...Midna.' Clare paled slightly, "Oh dear..." Clare said and looked into the box.

"What did she sent this time Angel?" Luke asked as he looped his arms around her.

"She said something for the honeymoon..."Clare said still looking onto the box.

"Maybe we can have some fun tonight him..." Luke purred.

"Maybe..." Clare said and stuck her hand in the box to pull out fluffy white hand cuffs to which she paled to then she looked into the box to find the white outfit that went with the hand cuffs. White fur trimmed nightie over white silk bikini bottoms and a strapless hardly there top.

"Looks a little like the one she sent before..." Luke purred but rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner.

"And I'm not done looking..." Clare said and pulled out a pair of fake angel wings and halo.

"Apparently she took your nickname to heart..." Luke whispered and kissed her neck.

"In that realm I was known as the Angel of Light so I wouldn't be surprised..." Clare said and pulled out one more item a book, "'1001 poses for the sexy Angel' ... I'm going to strangle that woman..." Luke smiled and kissed her temple while soothing circles against her stomach. She grumbled and quieted down after a minute. Luke gently kissed her temple, then her neck and finally her weak spot.

"I suppose you want me to try these things on and to try some of the poses in this book?" Clare asked flipping it open and looking at the first pose.

"I think we're fine without the book...." Luke replied hoping to put her at ease.

"Good cause I'm planning on burning the stupid thing..." Clare growled as she closed it. Luke smiled gently and soothed more circles against her skin in hopes of calming her again. She sighed and put the book on the coffee table, "Let's go to bed." Luke smiled and stood up with her. Clare put the stuff in the box and packed it up to their room, Bane in her other arm. Luke kept one arm around her waist. Once Clare got into the room, she handed Bane off to Luke then disappeared into their bathroom to try on the things. Luke shook his head and placed Bane in his basket before opening a window and flopping down on the bed. Clare opened the bathroom door and peaked out the halo tilting to the side slightly. Luke sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, "You didn't have to wear the whole thing Angel."

"Eh..." Clare said shrugging her shoulders letting the fake wings come into view then slide back behind the door frame. Luke chuckled and smiled softly. She stepped shyly out, the perfect little angel, but instead of bare feet, she had on low heels.

"Come here Angel..." Luke whispered knowing full well she was nervous and maybe a little scared. Clare stepped shyly over to him. Luke gently took her hands and pulled her into his lap. Clare adjusted herself carefully. Luke pulled her into a gentle kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke nipped her lip while removing the halo then working the wings off her shoulders. She opened her mouth at his request. Luke deepened the kiss and disposed of the wings before settling his hands on her hips. Clare kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Luke shifted his hands around to the small of her back. Clare shifted her legs so they rested on either side of his hips. Luke smiled and broke the kiss, "You don't need wings and a halo to be my Angel." He whispered.

"Tell that to the twilit..."Clare purred pushing him back against the bed. Luke smirked and trailed his hands lightly up her back. Clare smiled and when he was lying flat against the bed, started kissing his collar bone. Luke rumbled quietly and slipped his hands under her cover up. Clare purred and licked his collar bone gently. Luke smiled and trailed his hands to her ribs. Clare nipped down his breast bone then licked up to his neck. A light shudder ran the length of Luke's back before he slipped his hand under her top. Clare nipped along his shoulders before stopping at a spot then she started sucking. Luke groaned and gently squeezed the twins. Clare moaned against his shoulder before resuming her sucking. Luke shuddered slightly then tweaked her peaks. Clare gasped and stopped her sucking to moan loud and throaty.

"Remember to breathe Angel..." Luke whispered. Clare growled cutely before licking the spot she was sucking while she breathed. Luke chuckled and tweaked her peaks again to see if she could keep her breathing steady. It was steady but a little shaky but steady none the less.

"That's my girl..." Luke whispered and slid her cover up higher. She licked the spot then licked slowly over to his temple. Luke smiled and hinted at he'd like her to remove the cover up. Clare smiled and slowly and temptingly pulled the nightie off. Luke rumbled in approval and pulled her into a heated kiss. She kissed him back. He again gently squeezed the twins. Clare moaned and nipped his temple. Luke smirked and slid her top off the twins. Clare moaned and nipped over to his ear then licked the shell of his ear. Luke shuddered and trialed his hands off the twins down her stomach. Clare smiled and nipped the tip of his ear pulling on it gently. Luke's light touch faltered a moment before he placed his hands just under her breasts. Clare kept pulling gently on his ear to see what reaction she'd get out of him. Luke groaned and his hands twitched slightly. Clare smiled and released his ear to nip at his temple. Luke smirked once he got his composure back and flipped them so Clare had her back to the sheets. Clare blinked up at him slowly. Luke smiled and nipped at her weak spot. She moaned lightly. He smirked and nipped across her collar bone. Clare moaned again. Luke stopped and gave her a moment to breathe as she was going to need it. She took deep calming breaths until she had her air back. He smirked and slowly licked down her breast bone. Clare moaned again and shivered. As usual Luke stopped at the center of her breast bone but this time he sucked gently at the skin there. Clare moaned loudly as she shivered. Luke rubbed her side gently like he usually did to help keep her grounded as he licked the side of her left breast. Clare moaned loudly again her eyes sliding shut. Luke smiled and slowly licked up to her peak. She moaned again and shivered. Luke found her hand and laced their fingers together as he passed his tongue over her peak. She shivered and moaned loudly while groaning. He rubbed her hand gently while repeating the action a few times. Clare moaned and shivered but the shivering slowly ebbed away. Luke smiled again and repeated the action a few more times. Clare kept moaning but she didn't shiver anymore. Luke smiled a little more before he took her peak in his mouth. Clare moaned again. He rubbed the back of her hand while sucking gently. She moaned softer. Luke smiled slightly and slowly released her hand. Clare swallowed thickly. Luke rubbed her side while he nipped lightly at her peak. Clare moaned louder. Luke rubbed her side gently as he released her peak. Clare sighed and took a few good deep breaths. Luke nuzzled her neck gently, "How you doing?"

"Good...Let's stop for the night..." Clare whispered softly.

"Sure thing Angel." Luke whispered lying down next to her. Clare sighed and turned to nuzzle his neck gently.

"Shoes Angel, I don't think you want to sleep in them..." Luke reminded. Clare sighed sat up and took her shoes off before dropping them on the floor. Just before she laid back down Luke slipped her top off and it joined the rest of her outfit. Clare shook her head then snuggled right up against his chest, the breasts pressing against his chest. Luke smiled and carded his fingers through her hair, right at that moment Bane started whining.

"I'll get him his bottle..." Clare said as she rolled away from him. She bent and slipped on her robe.

"I don't think he's hungry Angel..." Luke replied as he picked the pup up and the whining died away, "Just looking for attention."

"I'm going to keep this on...just in case he gets hungry sometime tonight..." Clare said and flopped back into bed. Luke chuckled and pulled her close. She smiled and snuggled into his chest again. Luke shifted them all around so Bane rested between them and the blankets were drawn up over them. Clare yawned and closed her eyes. Luke smiled and kissed her head, "Go to sleep Angel..." He whispered. His only response was a soft hardly there snore as Clare's breathing evened out. Luke smiled and rested his cheek against her head before drifting off just as Lucas slipped in with them. An hour or so later Bane started whining. Clare opened her eyes slowly. The pup pawed lightly at her breast bone.

"Oh, so you're hungry now...I'll get you something...Come on." Clare whispered scooping him up then sitting up. Bane settled in her arms just below the twins. Clare yawned as she stood up off the bed and went to the door. The house was quiet, but it was a good quiet. Clare smiled lightly as she went down stairs and into the kitchen. Bane shifted slightly and yawned. She smiled and started to warm up the milk when she felt a flux in time. Bane flicked his tail and whined. Clare looked around her ears twitching slightly as she waited. The milk was warmed up so she put it in the bottle and gave it to Bane. He suckled happily as the Song of Destiny reached Clare's ears. She walked out into the living room, her ears twitching and her eyes searching. Sitting in the window seat was a woman with hair the same silver as the Levian twins, deep navy blue eyes and a white gown that looked similar to Anni's sage dress.

"Um...excuse me ma'am...But what are you doing in my house?" Clare asked, shifting Bane closer. The woman turned her gaze from the ocean to Clare, "I said I'd meet you one day didn't I?" She replied tilting her head to the side.

"Mistress Time...It's night." Clare said motioning to the two moons outside.

"I prefer it, it's so much more peaceful, and I didn't want to give your husband a heart attack." Time replied a very Anni like smile on her face.

"...You remind me of Anni..." Clare said.

"You're niece the High Sage? Maybe a little..." Time replied with a soft laugh. Clare couldn't help but roll her eyes, "So..."

"I am sorry if I woke you up, I'm checking in on everyone, especially my daughters." Time replied.

"No you didn't wake me up...Bane was hungry so I had to wake up...And what are the goddesses up to now that even you have to check on them?" Clare asked.

"Keeping track of those girls is like trying to find a needle in a haystack..." Time sighed, "I hope they haven't been too much trouble for you."

"No...except the odd visit....And Nayru. Their fine...I don't keep tabs on them but I can get them here quickly." Clare said.

"Don't worry I already checked on them, their helping your niece at the Inn, you were the last one I needed to check on but I got a little distracted." Time replied.

"By what, if it's not too rude to ask?" Clare asked.

"The view down here is so much more beautiful than the sacred realm, things here change where the sacred realm stays the same all the time..." Time replied returning her gaze to Levious's twin moons.

"Yeah...it is better to watch those that move instead of the same thing forever..." Clare whispered and looked outside to the waves, "Oh and colour...can't forget the colour." Time smiled, "I see you falling easily into being an adoptive mother."

"Yeah...Want to hold him?" Clare asked softly smiling to the oldest of the goddesses. Time smiled and patted the spot next to her. Clare smiled and sat next to the goddess.

"He's a cutie but I'm just glad my daughter found him when she did." Time whispered as Bane hiccupped.

"Let me guess, abandoned, mother found dead near him...." Clare said softly while rubbing Bane's belly softly.

"Him and the rest of the litter, it's sad that someone thought his mother was a threat..." Time whispered, there was a muffled thunk followed by an ow.

"Sounds like Luke's awake...But is Bane the only one that survived?" Clare asked.

"Grandma, I hit my head...again..." Lucas muttered as he padded into the room. Time nodded. Clare scooped him up gently, "My poor little men..." Clare whispered softly nuzzling them then looking up at Time, "Do you know what kind of wolf Bane is?" She shook her head and offered to take one.

"Pick one..." Clare said.

"I'll take Bane..." Time said quietly.

"Okay." Clare hummed and passed the small wolf pup over to her grandmother. Bane yawned and settled into the older woman's arms. Clare smiled and shifted Lucas to nuzzled his head gently.

"Stupid stairs..." Lucas muttered.

"Are there too many or too far apart?" Clare whispered to the Keaton kit.

"Legs are too short..." Lucas grumbled.

"You'll get bigger...You and your tiny little paws." Clare said tickling his paws.

"Grandma...." Lucas giggled and squirmed in her arms. Clare giggled and stopped tickling his paws.

"How's your husband, I noticed my daughter gave him a scare?" Time asked as she rubbed Bane's stomach.

"As long as Carl stays away from him, Luke should be fine...I just want to know how to get rid of his fear..." Clare whispered.

"Sweetheart, his fear of the dead is deeply rooted in the same reason your father scares him..." Time told her as Bane nuzzled into her chest.

"Cause his dad scared him...What he'd do make Luke go into a haunted graveyard a night when he was ten or something?" Clare asked.

"Worse sweetie, far worse..." Time whispered.

"Then it's a good reason why I'm keeping this book," Clare said waving a book into her hand, "to myself." On the cover of the book was 'The Tale of the Skinning Re-dead Ship.' Time smiled a little, "You're a sweet young lady Clare." Clare smiled then frowned, "I just hope we don't run into this ship...I already tried to get me once...And I know it's still out there..." Clare whispered. Time gently squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about me...I'm worried about him..." Clare whispered, opening the book to the page she was familiar with, her capture and escape.

"If you were in danger, I'm sure Luke would get over his fear long enough to save you." Time assured.

"Yeah..." Clare said then closed the book. Lucas had fallen back to sleep as had Bane, "Well I'll let you go back to bed, I'm sure you're tired." Time whispered as she shifted Bane.

"Okay...Here I'll take him." Clare said offering her other arm. Time nestled Bane close to Clare's body so he wouldn't notice the switch.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mistress Time, I hope you get the chance to meet Luke." Clare said bowing slightly.

"And you Clare, I'll try to visit at a more reasonable hour next time." Time said as she stood up, silver hair falling to just above the floor. Clare nodded. Time smiled and disappeared in a swirl of fine silver wisps of magic. Clare smiled and walked over to the stairs and up them. Upstairs Luke was still asleep, but it soundly, he was muttering under his breath. Clare walked into the room silently. Luke rolled on his side, still muttering, his brow furrowed and his eyes clenched shut. She sat on the edge of the bed, "Luke..." He groaned but didn't wake up.

"Luke what's wrong?" Clare asked putting the two sleeping dogs on the bed. Again he groaned but didn't awaken. Clare put her hand on his shoulder and shook it. He shot bolt upright clutching his chest, breathing hard and his eyes wide and terrified. Clare gasped, him jumping up terrified her. Luke started at his lap trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Luke...are you okay?" Clare asked. He shook his head slightly still trying to get his heart to beat properly. Clare put her hand on his shoulder. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in Luke's arms with him trembling violently. Clare blinked a few times then hugged him, rubbing his back slowly.

"I can still hear her screaming..." Luke whispered. Clare's face took a saddened look, knowing who he was talking about, but kept rubbing his back. Luke sniffed and buried his face in her neck. Clare rubbed his back and stroked his hair back. Luke's trembles subsided but he still held onto her tightly. Clare started humming softly.

"Clare...I'm scared..." Luke whispered.

"Shh...there's nothing here to be scared of...I'm here." Clare whispered. Luke settled into her embrace feeling safe again.

"Go to sleep Luke...I'll be right here..." Clare whispered. Luke sighed and fell from her arms back onto the bed. Clare brushed his hair off his forehead gently. Within a few minutes he was asleep again, but this time a peaceful sleep. Clare sat up the rest of the night, to hell with sleep right now if Luke was going to have another nightmare, she'll be up with him. He slept peacefully thought the night, her presence enough to banish his fears. Yet she stayed up.


	12. Thursday week 2

Thursday

Luke came around about nine o'clock. Clare was sitting on the edge of the bed still awake. Luke sat up and pulled her into his arms, "Go to sleep Angel."

"Okay..." Clare yawned slowly and promptly fell asleep. Luke smiled softly and shifted them around so she was in his place then covered her with the blankets. She snuggled into his pillow while yawning. Luke placed a light kiss to her temple before quietly cleaning up their room. Clare yawned as Bane and Lucas went and snuggled with her. Luke smiled and slipped out of their room. Yet as Clare was sleeping someone who shouldn't be there came in. Bane's nose twitched then he started growling, Lucas looked up and if keatons could pale he would've.

"Hello little brother..." Orion whispered sickly. Clare groaned and pressed her face into the pillow as Bane kept growling and Lucas back against his grandmother, "Orion...what are you doing here?"

"Well you're still alive..." Orion sneered as he advanced on Lucas. Bane was about to attack Orion but Lucas grabbed his small tail and pulled him close, "Please...leave us ...Alone Orion..." He stuttered.

"Now why should I do that, baby brother?" Orion cooed sickly.

"Because we haven't done...anything to you..." Lucas stuttered.

"Oh yes you have, mom kept you that was enough..." Orion hissed.

"Please...don't..." Lucas whimpered. Bane started whining knowing something bad was about to happen. Clare groaned again and shifted slightly. Orion growled, "Keep that monster quiet Lucas...Or I'll do worse..." Lucas was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Now I'm going to slit that scrawny neck of yours then I'm going drop the pup out the window, and maybe if she's still asleep, I'll slit her throat too." Orion whispered with an evil glint in his silver eyes. Bane whimpered and ducked against Clare. Orion smiled evilly then jumped at the two. Clare was listening and instincts kicked in and she used herself as a shield for the two pups. Orion growled and sunk his teeth into the scar on Clare's right shoulder. The pain felt as if someone had just torn her shoulder out then repeatedly kept stabbing it so she screamed out in pain. Luke skidded into the room and spotted Orion. His eyes narrowed on the Keaton, "You..." Orion looked up at him then smirked but his front claws were stuck in Clare's shoulder. The ninja looked down at the two pups she was protecting, "Are....you okay?" She gasped out. Lucas's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Luke removed Orion carefully then disappeared with him.

"I'm taking that as a no..." Clare whispered as her arms started shaking from keeping herself up from squishing the two pups under her. Luke came back and carefully gathered her in his arms, "Are you alight?"

"Apart from my shoulder and my fear over losing those two...Fine." Clare whispered.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and we'll watch Lucas. I handed Orion over to Anni, I don't think we'll be seeing him again." Luke whispered gently gathering her up.

"I hope he'll be okay..." Clare whispered looking over at Lucas who was being nudged by Bane.

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." Luke whispered as he lifted her and carried her into the bathroom.

"Yeah..." Clare muttered then winced when she moved her shoulder to get more comfortable. Luke gently set her on the edge of the bathtub and fished out the first aid kit Anni had given them. Clare sat still though blood was rolling down her arm and back. Luke pulled out the peroxide, and phoenix tears and a sterile cloth. Clare turned her back to him slowly. Luke gently peeled off her robe and cleaned the reopened wound the poured a drop of the phoenix tears on it, but it still scared. He then cleaned the blood off her back. Clare raised her left hand to her mouth to hid a yawn.

"Come on let's get you back to bed..." Luke whispered as he wrapped his robe around her and picked her up.

"Never a dull moment with us..." Clare grumbled sourly as she closed the robe. Luke smiled softly and kissed her temple as he carried her back to bed. Clare yawned and her eyes lowered slightly. Luke gently set her back in bed then tucked the pups against her stomach and covered her, "Go to sleep Angel, you need it."

"I'm on it..." Clare yawned the closed her eyes falling into dream land. Luke placed a kiss to her forehead and slipped out of the door. Only now he came and checked on them every five minutes. Lucas eventually woke up two hours after the incident. He whimpered slightly and nuzzled closer to Clare. She groaned and put her hand over them. Bane rested his head across Lucas's back. Clare after a moment settled and snuggled into her pillow. Luke poked his head in the door to check on them. He saw Clare's hand over brown, gold, silver, yellow and black fur as the two pups snuggled into her stomach. Luke smiled and slipped back out the door. Bane eventually fell asleep, not wanting to wake his mom up. Lucas settled feeling safe and very loved. Yet another hour later Bane started whining he was really hungry. Luke had already checked on them, having lengthened his checks to every half hour and Lucas was sound asleep. Bane's whining got louder until Clare groaned. He pawed at her stomach trying his hardest to get her attention as his stomach was starting to hurt from lack of food. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, "Time for food? Okay...give me a second..." Clare said yawning then rolling to the edge of the bed, picking both of them up before sitting up than standing. Bane sighed and laid tiredly in her arms, he'd been hours without food. Clare slowly made her way to the door then down the hall then she preceded down the stairs. The smell of a clean house mixed with lunch met her nose on the bottom step. Clare still too tired to really care walked into the kitchen to get some milk warmed up.

"Hey, you're up, feeling any better?" Luke asked as he came and placed his hands on her face and getting down to eye level with her.

"Still a bit tired, but you forgot someone..." Clare said then looked down at Bane laying in her arms beside Lucas.

"You were all sound asleep when I checked on you five minutes ago..." Luke replied.

"Well he's hungry now...Can you warm up the milk please?" Clare asked.

"Sure, you go lie on the couch or back to bed." Luke replied kissing her forehead.

"I'll be on the couch." Clare said and tiredly kissed his nose before turning to go to the couch. Luke shook his head sadly, knowing he was the cause of her fatigue and warmed some milk for Bane so she could go back to sleep. Clare yawned on her way over to the couch, but since her hands were full she didn't cover it so that's what Farore appeared to.

"Oh honey you look exhausted." Farore cooed.

"Blame grandma..." Clare said and shuffled over to the couch. Luke slipped into the room and draped a blanket over her after she was settled then handed her the bottle, "Afternoon Milady." Luke greeted.

"Afternoon Luke." Farore replied as Clare held the bottle for Bane and Lucas settled on her stomach.

"To what do we owe the visit?" Luke asked as he placed a pillow behind Clare's head.

"I saw the Keaton kit with bloody claws and teeth that you gave to Anni." Farore said looking at Luke as Clare yawned and smiled lightly to Luke, thanking him silently.

"Kit, yeah right, more like demon..." Luke muttered venom dripping from his words.

"Who's blood was it?" Farore asked in Luke's native language.

"Who do you think?" Luke replied glancing at Clare. Farore glanced over at the ninja who was favouring her right shoulder. Luke made a 'come with me' motion and left Clare to feed Bane then go back to sleep. Farore followed him. Luke led her outside where hopefully Clare wouldn't hear. She wouldn't since she was asleep after Bane finished and he finished quick. Farore watched him patiently.

"Orion, Lucas's older brother, attacked him for the second time, except Clare got in the way. He reopened the scar on her shoulder..." Luke told her. Farore gasped then the trees shivered at her fury. Luke did something a little out of character and placed his hands on Farore's upper arms, "Easy, Anni took care of him, we're never going to see him again and I already cleaned Clare up, she's just going to be a little tender until it heals all the way through." Farore paused and looked at him, the trees stopped their rustling.

"She's going to be fine, the one we should be worrying about is Lucas, he's too small for that kind of stress..." Luke told her. Farore put her hand to her mouth, much like Anni would, hiding her giggles, "Luke dear...your still touching me..." Luke looked then removed his hands with a sheepish chuckle.

"No that's good dear, I like it when my family stops think of me as a goddess...I trust you to take care of Clare and those who she calls her own...I will not inform anyone else of this matter." Farore said. Luke nodded and turned to head back inside. Farore turned to go back to the Inn. Luke passed the couch and took the empty bottle out of Clare's hand and put it in the kitchen before returning and very gently picking her up. He carried her and the pups back upstairs to bed. Clare sighed and leaned her head towards him. Luke gently placed her on the bed and again tucked the pups against her before covering her and slipping out of the room. She snuggled into the pillow with a sigh. Bane settled into Clare and Lucas's warmth. Clare smiled softly in her sleep. Luke checked on them every ten minutes until he was ready to get some sleep himself. Clare yawned and grabbed the two pups before rolling over. Luke slipped in behind her and looped his arms around her being mindful of her shoulder which would be tender for the next couple of days. She shifted one hand down and rested it on his hand. Luke smiled and laid his hand flat against her stomach. Clare smiled softly and settled again. With a sigh of contentment Luke slipped off. A few hours later Clare shifted slightly slowly waking up. The room was quiet sans the sound of the curtains fluttering in the gentle breeze and Luke's soft even breathing. Clare smiled and kept her eyes closed. Lucas and Bane shifted against her stomach, Bane now where she'd had him last. Clare looked down at the two and smiled softly. Lucas's breathing was a little shallow but he was sleeping soundly. Clare smiled and stroked his fur gently and softly. Luke shifted his hold on her so that his hand rested over her naval. She smiled again and laced her fingers with his. Luke muttered something in Sheikhan and tightened his hold slightly. Clare tired to figure out what word that would be in twilight since they were similar but not all the words were the same. Then it clicked, Angel, my Angel, were the words he kept repeating. Clare giggled lightly and patted his hand gently, "Yes Luke I am your Angel." He settled and quieted.

"I suppose I could sleep for another minute or ten..." Clare said as she slowly closed her eyes. Luke nuzzled her neck and subconsciously rubbed a circle against her skin with his other hand. Clare smiled and slowly fell asleep. Again things were peaceful. The four in the house dozed peacefully and quietly, it was another lazy day in the Linebeck household.


	13. Friday week 2

Friday

Sunlight poured in through the windows of their room. Clare groaned quietly when one ray struck her in the eyes. Luke was still sleeping soundly with his arms around her and the pups curled against her stomach. Clare cracked her eyes open and looked over Luke to the clock, "Only...six in the morning..." Clare yawned. Which explained why they were all still sound asleep. Clare grabbed the spare pillow that no one was using and put it over her head, successfully blocking the sun. Then there was the sound of someone struggling to breathe. Clare lifted the pillow off for a moment then looked behind her. Luke was still sleeping peacefully. So who was trying to breathe when Clare put the pillow over her face. Lucas and Bane were too far down. Lucas was lying on his side struggling to breath properly. Clare put her hand on him and stroked his fur on his neck. It seemed to work as he was soon breathing properly again. Clare smiled softly while stretching her legs out. Luke's breathing hitched signalling he was starting to wake up. Clare smiled while curling her legs up so her feet rested on his thighs. Luke inhaled deeply and nuzzled her neck.

"Loving my vanilla and strawberry scent?" Clare whispered to him.

"Morning Angel..." Luke said groggily. Clare giggled softly, "Morning Hun."

"Feeling better?" He asked quietly as he shifted his hands on her stomach.

"Not tired anymore." Clare whispered and put her hands over his.

"Good, I was starting to worry, how's Lucas?" Luke asked.

"He was having trouble breathing earlier but he's fine now...Just rub his neck." Clare replied.

"How fast is his heart beating, I'm a little worried he may be really stressed...?" Luke asked. Clare put her finger on Lucas's neck. His heart rate was though the roof.

"Too fast for him..." Clare answered and gently stroked Lucas's fur.

"I knew it, Orion went and stressed him out..." Luke hissed.

"Relax, he's not going to stress anyone else out..." Clare said patting his hand gently.

"He's not even in this realm any longer and he's stressing me..." Luke muttered and nuzzled her neck.

"Just relax..." Clare cooed patting his hand then went back to stroking Lucas's fur. Lucas's heart rate refused to come down.

"Let's just concentrate on getting Lucas's heart rate back to normal..." She whispered softly. Luke nodded and removed his hand from her stomach to rest over Lucas's rapidly beating heart. Clare moved her hand to the kit's tails. There was a soft flux in the magic balance around them and Lucas's heart rate began to come down. Clare smiled slightly and shook her head gently. Luke's temperature dropped and his heart rate spiked to match what Lucas's had been. Clare sighed and wiggled away from Luke, "I'm going to get you something to eat...all three of you." She said. Luke sighed and laid flat on his stomach willing his heart rate to come back down. A few minutes later, the ninja came back some sliced apples and peeled oranges with grapes in a bowl and a warm bottle of milk. By that time Luke had nearly returned his heart rate to normal. Clare crawled in where she was and leaned back against headboard. Luke dropped his head in her lap and snuggled into her stomach. Clare set the bowl beside her and heard Bane start to wake up. The pup rolled on his back and looked at her in a 'pick me up please' way. Clare smiled and picked the pup up, "Are you hungry Bane?" Him whining seemed to be a good enough response. Clare smiled and turned him so he was on his back before giving him the nipple of the bottle. Bane suckled happily while Luke nuzzled her stomach though not impressed with the fact he couldn't get at her skin. Clare smiled and moved Bane to her right arm so she didn't twist it wrong while untying his robe that she still wore. Luke immediately nuzzled into her bare skin. Clare giggled softly then shifted Bane again to grab an apple slice to eat. Luke placed a feather light kiss to her stomach as Lucas began to wake up. Clare giggled again and grabbed another apple slice. Lucas stretched like a cat as Luke nuzzled her naval.

"Lucas I brought up some grapes for you to eat..." Clare said after another giggle. Lucas curled up at her hip and started on a grape. Luke sighed contently and placed another kiss to her skin. Clare smiled and shook her head resisting the giggle this time. Luke finally settled and rested his cheek against her flat stomach. Clare grabbed an orange slice next and ate it while rubbing Bane's belly. Luke was surprisingly affectionate this morning, refusing to willingly break contact with her. Clare smiled softly and brushed his hair away from his ear gently. Usually he would of leaned into her touch but instead he nuzzled her stomach. Clare was sorta surprised he didn't have his arms locked around her waist. Scratch that they were soon around her waist after he found a comfortable position. She smiled and popped a grape in her mouth.

"Love you Clare..." Luke whispered.

"I love you too Luke." Clare said softly. Luke smiled and nuzzled her stomach again. Clare smiled and shifted Bane. The pup released the nipple of his bottle and curled into Clare. The ninja smiled and nuzzled him gently. Luke sighed contently and nuzzled her naval again. Clare giggled softly and thought of sliding down to lay back on the bed. Luke rumbled quietly and placed another kiss to her skin. Clare out of habit rolled her left shoulder but knew her right needed some time to heal still. Luke traced circles against her skin of her back. Clare smiled and slowly slid down, so she didn't startle anyone. Luke settled into her new position happily. Clare smiled and laid on her back and put Bane beside Lucas. Luke again sighed contently and nuzzled her stomach. She smiled and closed her eyes softly. Luke smiled against her skin. Clare yawned lightly before falling asleep. Bane crawled up and settled on her chest. Clare smiled softly. Luke's even breathing ghosted across her skin signalling he'd fallen asleep. It was a couple hours later before Clare reawoke. Luke was still snuggled into her stomach and Bane was sleeping on her breast bone. She stretched and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lucas was lying next to her cleaning the grape juice off his paws.

"How are you feeling Lucas?" Clare asked.

"A little short of breath and my chest feels really tight..." He replied.

"Take it easy today...Don't worry about anything." Clare said and smiled softly to him. Lucas nodded and snuggled close to her. Clare hummed and magicked a book to her, it was the history of the Triforce, or what people speculated its history. Luke shifted and held her closer. Clare shifted her hand down and stroked his hair away from his ear gently. Again he snuggled into her stomach in an affectionate manner. Clare kept reading after placing her hand on his shoulder blade. Any tension that had been left in his back and shoulders since Bedlum's attack disappeared upon contact. Clare smiled softly and kept her hand there as she continued to read. Bane yawned and opened his eyes a crack. Clare hummed softly. Bane shifted so his tiny back was against her right breast. Clare hummed softly again and didn't move other than turn the page.

"Grandma...Orion didn't hurt you too badly did he?" Lucas asked quietly so as not to wake the others.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Clare whispered.

"He's a horrible brother..." Lucas sighed.

"Was, past tense." Clare said softly. Lucas looked up at her in confusion, he'd been unconscious when Luke told Clare what became of Orion.

"I'm not going to say he went to a better place, I will say he will pay for the pain he caused in this realm." Clare said.

"Anni?" Lucas inquired. Clare nodded. Lucas sighed contently and rested his head on her collar bone, "Well then he's never coming back..."

"Nope, never coming back." Clare whispered and rolled her shoulders slightly. Lucas nuzzled her skin gently, "Thank you Grandma, for watching out for me..."

"Hey that's what family is for...your practically my little boy now anyways." Clare said rubbing his ears gently. Lucas leaned into her touch. Clare smiled softly and moved one hand to put her book down.

"Can I call you mom instead of grandma?" Lucas asked shyly.

"Of course...Grandma makes me feel old..." Clare replied with a smile. Lucas cuddled closer, "Okay mom..." Clare smiled and pet his tails as she picked up her book.

"Wonder what made dad so cuddly?" Lucas mused.

"Could be his mark or just too early in the morning." Clare replied.

"If it were the mark, he wouldn't be so relaxed and dad was up early anyway watching you sleep..." Lucas said.

"If I wasn't married to him I'd find that a wee bit creepy...But I am so I'm flattered..." Clare said. Lucas laughed a little and settled back down.

"I don't know about him sometimes..." Clare said looking over her book at the man attached to her waist.

"At lease you know you're loved, he tells you at least once every day." Lucas added.

"Yeah...And I love you all." Clare said bending down to nuzzle his head. Lucas would've smiled if he could and licked her cheek. She smiled and rubbed his ears gently before returning to her book. Things stayed quiet until Bane made it apparent he was hungry by suckling on the skin of her left breast.

"Hmm...Bane's hungry and Luke's attached to my waist..." Clare said as she put the book down beside her before poking Luke. Luke groaned and nuzzled her stomach.

"Luke...Bane's hungry." Clare said putting her hand on his shoulder to shake him awake.

"But sweetheart I'm comfy..." Luke groaned.

"I'll be back, you know I will." Clare said softly. Luke sighed and reluctantly released her. Clare smiled and kissed his temple before slipping away to get Bane's milk after pulling on Luke's robe since hers was still ripped and bloody. Luke sighed and waited for her to come back. She did of course a few minutes later with a happily suckling Bane. Luke shifted so she could have her spot back. Clare laid back in her spot and relaxed. Luke instantly reattached himself to her waist. Clare smiled and reached over to the bowl of fruit to grab an apple slice to eat. Luke shifted and settled for once again not being able to get at her skin. Clare giggled slightly and grabbed his hand to put it on her stomach under the robe. It seemed to keep him content and he settled and closed his eyes again. Clare smiled and picked up her book. Lucas shifted back to his previous position as Bane squirmed a little. Clare set her book down and rubbed his belly gently. He stopped squirming and settled again as he finished the rest of his breakfast. Clare smiled and rolled her ankles. Luke rumbled quietly as he nuzzled her stomach.

"Why so cuddly this morning Luke?" Clare asked as Bane finished his bottle.

"Had a good dream..." Luke replied and tightened his hold with his one arm while tracing circles against her skin with his fingertips.

"Oh...That's good." Clare said happily. Luke laid his hand flat against her stomach as he sighed contently. Clare smiled and rested Bane beside Lucas as she picked up her book. Lucas wrapped his tails around his little brother and slipped off to sleep again. Clare smiled over her book before turning the page.

"Angel..." Luke said quietly to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Clare hummed looking over her book at him.

"How do you feel about twins?" Luke asked tracing a circle against her skin. Clare ducked back to her book, "I don't know..."

"Okay..." Luke replied leaving it at that. Clare hummed nervously as she kept reading, then finding something interesting in the book, "Hmmmm...."

"Find something sweetheart?" Luke asked nuzzling her stomach.

"Yeah...someone was studying the Triforce, looking for flaws in the triangles and they found one." Clare said reading.

"Hmm?" Luke inquired.

"He didn't get very far though...Just one phrase, 'Some may call it a blessing others a curse'." Clare read off. Luke nodded and snuggled closer to her, her words from four years ago ringing in his ears.

"Looks like someone tried to carry on with his studies but didn't get very far either...his last phrase was, 'Time doesn't matter to the cursed.' No clue what that could mean..." Clare mused then carried on reading. A slight shudder ran across Luke's shoulders.

"Don't worry Hun...I'm sure these guys had no clue what they were talking about." Clare said patting his shoulder.

"I hope you're right..." Luke whispered. Clare smiled and closed the book. Luke sighed and nuzzled closer to her. Clare smiled and stretched her arms up slowly.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable again..." Luke said quietly.

"Don't be sorry..." Clare whispered but her hand on his cheek lightly. Luke leaned into her touch slightly, "But..."

"Don't." Clare said with a tone a finality in her voice, rubbing her thumb over his cheek gently. Luke sighed and nuzzled back into her stomach. Clare smiled and started humming softly. Luke shifted against her and slid his hand across her stomach. Clare continued to hum. Bane shifted at her side and Luke nuzzled her stomach.

"Am I the only one who's really awake?" Clare mused to herself.

"I'm awake, I'm just comfy." Luke defended.

"Really comfy but the looks of it." Clare said.

"I'm still awake..." Luke replied and traced a circle against her skin. Clare shook her head and picked up the book. Luke sighed contently, all his nuzzling had parted her robe across her stomach making Luke quiet happy. Clare shook her head. Luke placed a light kiss to her bare skin. Clare smiled and shook her head good naturally as she magicked the book away to replace it with a different one. Luke shifted so his bare arms were snuggling against her waist. She smiled softly and rubbed his shoulder softly. Luke nuzzled her naval and settled under her touch. Clare smiled again and yawned.

"Why don't you go back to sleep sweetheart?" Luke sad quietly.

"I just might do that..." Clare whispered and shifted till she was comfortable. Luke placed another kiss to her skin before settling to let her sleep. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her pillow.

"Sleep tight sweetheart..." Luke whispered. She hummed softly. Bane woke up and crawled to settle against Luke's stomach. Clare hummed softly again then yawned. Luke gently rubbed circles against her skin willing her to sleep. She smiled before drifting off completely. Luke smiled and kept watching over his family. Lucas climbed up onto Clare's stomach and nuzzled into it beside his new dad.

"Come here kiddo..." Luke whispered.

"I'm comfy..." Lucas whined quietly.

"Alright then stay there, I just didn't want to get bumped..." Luke whispered.

"Okay." Lucas said and nuzzled his 'mother's' stomach. Luke smiled at their latest addition and the rubbed another circle against Clare's skin. Lucas yawned and slowly fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams kiddo..." Luke whispered and took over watch of his family. It was a few hours, around lunch time, when Clare reawoke. Luke and Bane were longer with her but Lucas was still asleep curled up in Luke's old place. Clare rolled onto her side then back on to her back before sitting up. Lucas tumbled into her lap, "Huh what?"

"Morning..." Clare yawned.

"Where's dad?" Lucas asked beginning to get his bearings back.

"Don't know...he must of took Bane to feed him." Clare said picking him up. There was a chuckle from the door.

"Speak of the devil." Clare said looking over to the door. Luke smiled and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed Bane nearly asleep in his arms, the pups belly full.

"So you're walking around." Clare said smiling.

"Bane was starting to fuss, I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful." Luke replied kissing her forehead.

"I usually look peaceful when I sleep." Clare whispered setting Lucas on her lap. Luke smiled and shifted to sit next to her.

"Oh, I should get up and fix and wash my robe so you can have yours back." Clare said rolling up the sleeves of the larger robe.

"Way ahead of you Angel..." Luke replied as he pointed to the folded robe on the dresser.

"...You're not going to let me do anything are you?" Clare asked petting Lucas's back gently.

"Yes I will, I just don't want you to pull your shoulder, it could reopen." Luke replied shifted to place his arm around her waist.

"How could I pull my shoulder sewing?" Clare asked.

"It was the washing sweetheart." Luke replied kissing her neck. Clare shook her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Luke asked.

"No, it's just a bit stiff..." Clare said rubbing it.

"Want me to loosen it again?" Luke asked.

"You can if you want..." Clare whispered. Luke shifted her so he could get at her shoulder. He slid her robe down low enough to have access.

"Tell me if it starts to hurt alright?" Luke said as he lightly placed his fingers to her shoulder.

"Alright." Clare said. Luke smiled and gently began loosening her tightened shoulder. It was fine until he pressed down on the center of her scar, "Ow..."

"Sorry." Luke apologized and lightened his touch.

"It still hurts..." Clare said softly.

"Bear with me Sweetie..." Luke said gently still carefully working away the tension. Clare kept quiet and waited silently. Luke was having trouble the only way to loosen her shoulder was to cause her pain and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Just wait until it fully heals Luke..." Clare said after a minute.

"Sure sweetheart, but do move it every so often so it doesn't tighten back up." Luke whispered carefully removing his hands.

"Okay...Can I at least get up, you know me, can't sit still for very long." Clare asked. Luke smiled and slipped her robe back into place, "Sure but there isn't much to do, I already cleaned the house."

"What is there to do?" Clare asked.

"You could go outside, we could check on the family or anything you can think of." Luke replied.

"That's a lot of things we can do..." Clare whispered.

"No one said we had to do all of them sweetie, how about you get dressed and have some lunch first." Luke replied.

"Sounds like an idea." Clare said smiling to him. Luke returned the smile and took Lucas.

"I'll be down in a minute." Clare said shooing them out while standing. Luke chuckled and left the room. Clare shook her head and dug into her clothes, pulling out a dark blue tank top and a dark blue skirt.

"Dad stop it..." Lucas laughed downstairs. Clare giggled as she opened the door then went downstairs. Luke was lying on the couch tickling Lucas carefully as not to strain him. Clare smiled and freed the kit from her husband by picking him up. Luke smiled and pointed to the bowl of soup on the coffee table. Clare sat on the edge of the couch and grabbed the bowl. Bane yawned and cuddled into Luke's chest, somewhere he'd found a shirt. Clare ate her lunch slowly.

"Feeling better sweetheart?" Luke asked.

"Yeah of course." Clare said smiling softly.

"Good..." Luke replied then smiled. Clare after finishing her soup leaned back.

"So what next Angel?" Luke asked. Clare shrugged her shoulders, "We can probably head up to the Inn and see how their doing." Clare said. Luke nodded and sat up slowly to as not to wake Bane. Lucas climbed up onto Clare's shoulders keeping to the left as she stood up. Luke shifted Bane and stood up before looping his arm around her waist, "By the way, I like this outfit."

"Why because it's dark blue?" Clare asked glancing up at him with a small smirk.

"No..." Luke replied, "Not really sure why I like it, I just do."

"Hmmm..." Clare hummed and leaned against him. Luke smiled and lead her out the door. She followed. There was laundry drying on the line outside the Inn and Link was out on the porch with Sophie and Liam.

"Hi Link." Clare said waving to them.

"Hi Clare, I'd wave but my hands are full." Link replied.

"If you two keep having kids you're going to need and extra pair of hands." Clare said as she walked up to them.

"Anni only wants one more." Link replied and shifted Liam as Sophie watched her little brother.

"Right, and how many more do you want?" Clare asked poking his head with her free and moveable arm.

"I was good with two now I have three and I couldn't be happier." Link replied as Sophie reached for Clare. Clare had to pick her up with one arm, but she did, "Just wait until their teenage years..." Clare said with a laugh as she went inside the Inn.

"Oh the horror..." Link moaned and followed after his Aunt and Uncle. Clare walked over to the couch and sat down. Anni slipped by not even noticing as she had a baby on one hip and a basket of apples on the other. Clare just played with Sophie calmly.

"Link, put Liam down and bring the laundry in please..." Anni called from the kitchen.

"Seems Anni's back to normal more or less." Clare said as she looked back over the couch.

"Oh trust me the minute she was back on her feet she was cooking, cleaning, everything and one of the twins or Sophie is always with her." Link replied as he placed Liam in the basinet.

"Well you better get that laundry before Anni makes you." Clare said making a whipping sound. Link shook his head and disappeared outside. Clare smiled and shifted around so she was propped up on the arm of the couch. Lucas and Sophie yawned and settled into Clare.

"And for some reason, I keep putting people to sleep..." Clare mused to herself silently.

"You have a calming magic Auntie Clare, small animals and children are more in tune with it." Anni said as she slipped by wiping down the tables.

"Apparently High Sages and bearers of the Triforce are included in that mix." Clare said smiling over her shoulder.

"Uncle Luke doesn't count he was like that before you gave him the Triforce." Anni replied.

"Wasn't talking about your uncle." Clare said as she stretched her arms up after shifting Sophie so she didn't fall, Clare's newest scar stretched with her arms. Anni slipped by again Luna napping in her arms. Clare shook her head and magicked her photo album to her and opened it to the middle, "Let's see here..." Anni scooped up Sophie and laid her down with her brother and sister.

"Ah ha." Clare said finding the picture, it was a picture of Link and Clare sitting in the Kind of Red Lions and Link was sleeping, as it was obvious Clare took the picture. Anni shook her head, "And you say I'm bad."

"What, he was just too cute...and quiet." Clare said just as Link came inside with the basket full of laundry.

"Yes well so was that." Anni replied pointing to the framed picture of Luke and Clare as children asleep in each other's arms on the mantle.

"...I was and still am not impressed..." Clare grumbled as Link looked over her shoulder at the picture, "Hey!" Anni giggled reminding her of Lady Time as she slipped away.

"Clare I thought you said you'd burned that!" Link exclaimed pointing to the picture.

"I said that about a lot of pictures...and I still have them..." Clare said closing the book. Link didn't look impressed as he disappeared down the hall to the linen closet. Clare opened the book again to a blank page and magicked some of the newer pictures since she first met Luke so she could put them in the book. Anni tapped her on the shoulder. Clare glanced up at her. Anni smiled and handed her a few photos, "They're from your wedding."

"Thanks Anni." Clare said smiling at her niece as she took the pictures. Anni returned the smile and disappeared just as Luke sat down. Clare put the pictures on the coffee table in front of her and took the top one, the one of Clare sleeping on the cabin roof one nice day. Luke flopped on the couch after setting Bane down so he wouldn't get squished and folded his arms around her waist.

"Comfy?" Clare asked as she slid the picture into its slot before picking up the next one, Link leaning too far over the rope railing by the prow. Luke nodded as Bane crawled into her lap. Clare smiled and pet him quickly then picked up the next picture, Luke sleeping against the wheel of the ship. Luke settled against her, his ear resting against her stomach. Clare smiled and carried on until she got to the pictures right after the Isle of Frost, "Bleck...I look horrible..." Clare said. Luke hugged her gently having a feeling he knew what she was talking about.

"But I have the perfect remedy for that one..." Clare said with a giggle at Link's horrified look about the Loaf-beck. Luke smiled and nuzzled her stomach with his cheek. Clare smiled and carried on until all the pictures were in the book. Luke had fallen asleep listening to her quiet breathing. Clare closed the book then pet Bane's fur. The pup shifted under her touch and settled. She smiled and shifted Luke slightly so she could lay down beside him. Luke was easy enough to move as his hold wasn't tight. Once she untangled his arms from around her waist she laid down beside him on the edge, shifting Lucas and Bane in between them then put Luke's arms back around her waist. Luke shifted her a little closer and put a little more room between her and the edge of the couch. Clare yawned and put her nose in the crook of his neck. Anni smiled on her way by and covered them with a blanket. Clare snuggled deeper so only the top of her was visible. Anni managed to keep her household quiet and calm while her Aunt and Uncle and their children slept. The four sleep peacefully until Bane started whining for food. Anni snagged Bane just before he woke Clare or Luke up, "Shh...I'll get you a bottle sweetie." Bane whined and settled in Anni's arms. Anni smiled and carried him into the kitchen. Bane wiggled trying to get comfortable. Anni shifted him onto his back remembering Lucas used to sleep that way in her arms quiet often. Bane settled quietly.

"You're so cute..." Anni whispered as she warmed some milk for Bane. He looked around the kitchen, letting his tongue fall out of his mouth. Anni giggled quietly and rubbed his stomach. Bane's little ears perked up and he looked around again. Anni didn't see him as she was currently filling a bottle for him. Bane sniffed, ears still perked.

"Here sweetie..." Anni whispered offering him the nipple of the bottle while glancing around. Bane took it happily. Anni shifted the bottle so it rested on her wrist and she could rub his stomach. Link came in muttering under his breath.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Anni asked walking over to him.

"One: our aunt and uncle are too cute and two: I still can't believe she still has all those pictures..." Link said then sighed. Anni smiled softly and stood on her toes to place a quick kiss to his lips, "It's because she loves you."

"Yeah...I guess..." Link said and gently wrapped his arm around her before looking down at Bane.

"He was hungry and I wanted to let them sleep." Anni replied to his unasked question.

"He looks kinda familiar..." Link said as Bane looked at him with his red and green eyes.

"Uncle Luke when he got turned into a puppy?" Anni inquired trying to jog her husband's memory.

"Right..." Link said smiling as he rubbed Bane's head gently. Anni smiled and resumed rubbing Bane's rounding stomach.

"Little porker aren't yeah?" Link asked as he rubbed his head again.

"He's a growing pup Link, now go check on the babies please." Anni request. Link nodded place a quick kiss to Anni's cheek before going to check on his kids. Anni smiled and glanced down at Bane, "You're adorable and that's all there is too it." Anni whispered to him. Bane curled his paws then released the nipple of the empty bottle. Anni smiled and placed the empty bottle in the sink before slipping back into the living room. She placed the now full and content pup back with his sleeping parents. Clare's hand twitched in the slightest. Anni had to fight off her maternal instincts to brush Clare's hair off her face and went to watch her children sleep. Clare unconsciously reached over and rubbed her right shoulder gently. Link left Anni with the children to bring in the afternoon nets. Clare sighed softly and stretched her legs. Anni was sitting in the window sill with her arms folded on the edge of the basinet watching her three children sleep. Clare yawned and stretched signalling she was about to wake up. Lucas and Bane shifted against her. Clare opened her eyes slowly then closed them again.

"Have a nice nap?" Anni asked quietly not lifting her eyes from her children.

"Mmhmm..." Clare hummed then slowly rubbed her eyes.

"Good, I fed Bane." Anni told her as she brushed her finger against Luna's cheek.

"Thanks..." Clare said as she picked the two pups up and held them closer as she sat up. Luke groaned and shifted to adjust to her new position.

"Geeze three lazy days in a row..." Clare said looking down at him with a soft smile.

"Nothing wrong with downtime..." Anni whispered as she gently picked up Sophie. Clare smiled, "No nothing wrong with down time..." She whispered as she smoothed back her hair. Anni smiled and cradled Sophie against her chest, "If you want to wake him up, there's a spot at the base of his skull, if you tap it he'll wake up."

"Maybe..." Clare said and brushed the hair off his ear gently. Luke leaned into her touch then nuzzled her stomach. Clare looked at the clock on the wall before rubbing his shoulder, "Luke...come on, time to get up." He groaned and nuzzled closer to her. Clare sighed and tapped the base of his skull lightly. Luke's eyes fluttered open, "Mmm...what?"

"Come on, let's go home..." Clare whispered softly. Luke exhaled and sat up, his back making protests to his movement. Clare smiled softly and rubbed his shoulders gently.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your couch Ann'." Luke said quietly. Anni just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us old folks sleep on your couch...Luke's back has been giving him trouble...' Clare said sounding like an old woman. Anni covered the smile and giggle that escaped her. Clare smiled and stood up fluidly with the two still dozing pups in her arms. Luke stretched then followed her lead. Clare smiled to Anni and gave a small wave as she walked to the door. Anni returned the gesture and gently rocked her oldest. Clare smiled on her way out and stepped off the porch. Luke yawned and looped his arms around her, "Up for a swim Hun?"

"Now? Shouldn't we put these two inside?" Clare asked motioning to the still sleeping dogs in her arms.

"That's what I meant sweetheart." Luke replied.

"You know I'm always up for a swim, so let's tuck these two in then go, okay?" Clare asked looking up at him. Luke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Lukie." Clare teased as she danced away from him. Luke followed pretending not to care. Clare knew better and kept out of his reach even while inside the house. Luke waited by the downstairs door in just his pants. Clare smiled and ducked under his arm to go outside. Luke smirked and pinched her rear before darting out of reach. Clare squeaked and put her hands on her butt before glaring playfully at Luke. He chuckled and remained out of her reach. Clare harrumphed and marched herself down to the beach, playing with him. Luke had disappeared, his pants were on the shore but he was missing. Clare glared at the water before kicking off her sandals and walking till she was knee deep in the water. Amazingly he didn't jump her, he remained hidden. Clare walked deeper before diving into the water. Still nothing. Clare surfaced to float on her back. Something trailed down her back then disappeared. Clare rolled so she could look down then she rolled back up. Again something trailed along her back then disappeared. Clare stopped her floating and dived under. Luke was lounging on the bottom of the bay. Clare shook her head and swam to him. Luke smirked and darted away. She rolled her eyes and swam away, not giving chase. When she surfaced Luke looped his arms around her, "You're no fun Angel."

"Did you just say I'm no fun?" Clare asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Maybe I did..." Luke replied floating away. Clare smiled evilly then splashed him, then diving. Luke smiled and followed her. Clare swam to an small dull outcrop of rock and swam behind it, acting much like a mermaid would. Luke smirked and darted in behind her. She turned before waving then diving around him. Luke smiled and would've followed but he wasn't as a good swimmer and couldn't hold his breath as long and surface. Clare smiled and surfaced after and wrapped her arms around his waist gently, "Am I fun now?" She purred in his ear.

"I was only teasing sweetheart..." He replied as he turned in her arms. Clare smiled and looked up at him. Luke smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Clare smiled again and kissed him back. Luke placed his hands in the small of her back. Clare moved her hands around his waist to his front to trail her wet hands up his wet chest slowly. Luke shuddered and nipped lightly at her lip. Clare smiled and opened her mouth as her arms wrapped around his neck. Luke deepened the kiss and lifted her up so her weight rested on his hips. Clare wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Luke smiled and shifted her weight. She smiled and broke the kiss to trail light ones to his ear tips. Luke rumbled happily and fazed them into their room. Clare smiled and started to tug gently on his ears. Luke nearly dropped her and so set her on her feet moving with her. Clare smirked and let go of his ear gently to trial one finger from his collar bone up his neck to the tip of his chin. Luke rumbled quietly and traced the bottom of her top. Clare smiled and grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled him into a kiss. Luke eagerly returned the kiss. Clare smiled and let go of his chin to trial her finger tips along his jaw then rested them on his shoulders. Luke trialed his hands to her back while deepening the kiss. Clare smirked and let one of her hands run through Luke's hair. Luke snapped his fingers and the door snapped shut before he untied her top. Clare backed up and slid over to the window and closed it with one hand. Luke smiled and pulled her back to gently push her onto the bed. Clare fell smoothly onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke smiled and pulled her into another kiss. Clare smiled and kissed him back. Luke shifted and ran his hand up her stomach. Clare shivered lightly and ran her hands down his chest. She got the same reaction from him as he broke the kiss to nip at her weak spot while disposing of her top with one hand and covering her right breast with the other. Clare moaned and let her hands stay at his waist. Luke continued nipping while he squeezed his hand gently. Clare moaned a little louder in response. Luke chuckled and placed his free hand down beside her hip. She trailed her hands up his chest slowly. Luke smiled and nipped at her weak spot one last time before nipping across her collar bone. Clare moaned again as her hand moved over his shoulders. Luke rumbled quietly and tightened his hand slightly. Clare's moans got louder slightly. Luke again chuckled and then loosened his hold. She sighed and took that moment to catch her breath.

"Doing alright sweetheart?" Luke whispered.

"Yeah..." Clare said and swallowed thickly. Luke smiled and kissed the hollow of her neck. Clare purred and nuzzled his temple. Luke nipped down her breast bone. She moaned softly. He smiled and sucked on the center of her breast bone. Clare moaned softly again, slowly getting used to him. Luke smiled again and nipped lightly at the side of her left breast for a change. She shivered lightly and moaned. Luke licked higher. Clare shivered again and moaned a little louder. He took her peak in his mouth. She moaned louder. Luke smiled and passed his tongue over her peak. Clare moaned louder and a massive shiver racked her body. Luke shifted his hand to rub her side gently as he nipped lightly. She moaned loudly. Luke smiled and sucked lightly on her peak while continuing to rub her side. Clare moaned loudly again as a shiver ran the length of her back. He passed his tongue over her peak once more before releasing it and nuzzling her neck. Clare moaned then took several deep breaths. Luke placed a light kiss to her neck. She sighed and nuzzled his temple gently.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Luke asked in a whispered.

"I think my sensitivity is going down...not as bad as it used to be..." Clare whispered back.

"Good, means we're making progress..." Luke whispered and placed a kiss to her neck. Clare smiled and nuzzled the top of his head. Luke shifted and laid next to her then wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and gently nuzzled his cheek. Luke sighed contently and rested his head on her collar bone. Clare smiled and closed her eyes. Luke cuddled her tightly against him. Clare turned towards him and nuzzled the top of his head while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Luke smiled and nuzzled closer to her. Clare smiled softly and placed a soft kiss to his crown.

"Where'd you put the kids?" Luke asked, his breath ghosted across her skin.

"Library top floor, by the couch..." Clare whispered.

"They're being really quiet, usually Bane would be making a fuss for attention." Luke replied.

"Lucas is probably taking care of him...He knows where we are if he needs us." Clare whispered. Luke smiled and nuzzled into her warmth, "I could easily get used to this."

"Of course you could, so could I." Clare whispered smiling as she nuzzled his head. Luke sighed contently and nuzzled her skin. Clare yawned and closed her eyes, "I think it's time for us to go back to sleep..." Luke nodded and placed a kiss to her skin.

"Good night Luke, I love you..." Clare said then covered up a yawn.

"Love you too Clare..." Luke whispered pulling the blankets up over them.


	14. Saturday last day

Saturday

Clare woke feeling refreshed. Luke was still attached to her but he had shifted to allow room for the two pups that now lay between them. Clare smiled at her three men and stretched her arms up. Luke shifted and nuzzled closer to her. She smiled and put her hand on his head to brush his hair off his forehead. Bane shifted up so his head was resting on her breast bone. Clare smiled and rubbed his ears gently then rubbed Lucas's ears. Lucas's ear twitched sluggishly. Clare giggled lightly and looked at the closed window, "Hmm..."

"Are we leaving today mom?" Lucas asked groggily.

"Not sure...ask your dad." Clare said as she shifted slightly.

"I will when he wakes up..." Lucas replied.

"Okay." Clare said then smiled up at the ceiling. Bane yawned and latched onto her bare skin.

"And Bane's either hungry or needs comfort..." Clare whispered.

"He's not hungry, he'd be whining if he was..." Lucas muttered folding his tails across his nose.

"Go back to sleep honey..." Clare whispered as she stroked both Bane's and Lucas's fur. Lucas settled but Bane refused to release her skin. Clare rubbed his ears gently. That only seemed to encourage him as he pawed gently at her skin and suckled more contently. Clare really didn't want to do this but she didn't need little teeth marks on her skin nor a red spot there, so she blew in his ear a little. His ear flicked but he didn't let go. Clare sighed and suck her finger in his mouth instead of her skin. Bane sucked on her finger. Clare sighed softly and shook her head slightly. Luke inhaled and tightened his hold on her signalling he was about to wake up. Clare looked over at him and smiled lightly. Luke shifted as his eyes opened slowly.

"Morning Hun." Clare whispered smiling to him.

"Morning sweetheart." Luke replied groggily.

"Do you want me to go make you some coffee?" Clare asked. Luke smiled, "No thanks sweetheart."

"Okay..." Clare said and nuzzled his cheek. Luke smiled and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Clare smiled back and tapped his nose playfully.

"Sleep good?" Luke asked noticing she had a pup attached to her finger.

"Yeah, he started sucking my collar bone after I woke up..." Clare said.

"Aren't you glad it wasn't somewhere else..." Luke chuckled.

"Oh yeah..." Clare sighed. Luke smiled and kissed her collar bone on the small red spot Bane had caused.

"Oh and Lucas wanted to know if we're leaving today." Clare said remembering.

"We can if you want to..." Luke replied.

"It doesn't matter to me..." Clare said.

"I've got an itch to get back on the water..." Luke muttered.

"Guess we're going then ... Best tell Anni..." Clare replied.

"Yeah, let's just stay here a little longer, I don't feel like getting up just yet." Luke added.

"Okay okay, just a little longer though." Clare said. Luke smiled and nuzzled close to her. Clare smiled and laid still after covering a yawn.

"See you're not ready to get up either..." Luke chuckled as he kissed her skin.

"More awake than you are..." Clare whispered and rubbed her shoulder carefully. Luke chuckled and smiled. Clare smiled and since she had Bane stuck on her finger she couldn't stretch so she did the next best thing, roll her shoulders. Luke smiled and carefully detached himself from her waist. Clare smiled and rested Bane in her arm before scooping Lucas up with the other then she sat up. Luke slipped off the bed and grabbed her robe then draped it around her shoulders. Clare smiled her thanks. Luke offered to take the boys after he was dressed. Clare passed Lucas over then laughed at Bane who was still sucking her finger. Luke slipped his hand under the pup and rubbed his stomach and Bane released her finger.

"I'll be down in a few minutes..."Clare said and shooed them out. Luke smiled and slipped out with the boys. Clare smiled and got dressed in her usual red but she had packed some extra clothes and put them in her small chest that she carried around with her. There was the sound of all the downstairs windows being pulled shut. Clare went out and went into the other rooms making sure the windows were shut and the patio door also. Luke could be heard humming her song downstairs. Clare couldn't help but hum along as she went into the library to grab Bane's and Lucas's basket, since they shared it, and to make sure the windows were shut here too.

"Clare, breakfast." Luke called from the kitchen.

"Coming..." Clare called back as she walked down the stairs and exited the library. Luke was leaning against the counter in his usual sailing clothes a cup of coffee in his hand and a cup of tea next to him. Clare smiled and grabbed the tea cup before standing next to him. Luke looped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Clare smiled and kissed his cheek then sipped her tea. Luke smiled and drank his coffee. Clare finished her tea and put it in the skin to wash.

"I'm going to make sure we have enough supplies to make it to the next port, you get the boys ready to go." Luke said as he placed a kiss to her cheek and put his empty cup in the sink.

"Aye aye captain." Clare giggled then kissed his nose before going to find her four legged sons. Luke chuckled and slipped out the door.

"Oh, Lucas, Bane. Where are you?" Clare called. There was a small bark from the couch and a 'I don't want to get up' groan. Clare smiled and walked to the couch, still holding the basket. Lucas was flopped on his side and Bane was gently pawing at him. Clare smiled crouched in front of the couch, "Leave him alone Bane...we'll just put him in here." Clare said picking Lucas up and setting him in the basket. Bane sighed and flopped down on his belly.

"Did you have everything Bane...we won't be back for a year?" Clare asked looking around. The pup looked at her in a way that said, 'I depend on you for everything'.

"Okay...what about Lucas?" Clare mused to herself as she scooped up Bane and put him beside the Keaton in the basket as she wandered over to the kitchen to grab some milk and the bottle. Lucas shifted and curled around Bane.

"Hmmm...I'll just grab these apples, oranges and grapes...can't forget strawberries..." Clare said putting the things she was grabbing in a different basket. Luke slipped back in, "Alright, we have enough food, water, first aid supplies and milk to make it Cataline."

"And I think I've got everything for these two." Clare said as she looked around to make sure she did have everything and the windows and doors were closed.

"Alright, let's go say good bye to the family." Luke said offering his hand to her. Clare shifted the baskets around then gave him her hand. Luke smiled and laced his fingers with hers and then led her out the door. Clare closed the door behind them before following after Luke. He smiled and led her to the Inn.

"I wonder if anyone's up... Anni will be but if anyone else is up..." Clare wondered aloud.

"I'm sure the twins woke them up." Luke replied as he opened the door of the Inn.

"Probably." Clare said giggling silently then walked into the Inn. Anni was up but in the middle of feeding Liam, Link had Sophie and Luna and the boys and Makar were finished their breakfast.

"Do you want to break the news or should I?" Clare asked Luke looking over at him.

"I'll do it." Luke replied.

"Floors yours then..." Clare said.

"Umm, everyone, we're leaving." Luke announced. There was a chorus of 'yeah, have fun...come back safe' from the pirates. Anni shook her head and shifted Liam before fixing her shirt. Link looked up.

"Okay....Bye..." Clare said waiting for someone to stop her and hug her to death and making her promise to come back safe. Anni handed her son to Link and stood up before pulling Clare into a hug.

"That's what I was waiting for..." Clare whispered and hugged her back after passing the baskets to Luke.

"You come home safe okay?" Anni whispered.

"Okay..." Clare said and patted Anni's back gently. Anni smiled and let her go, no tears this time. Sophie squirmed in Link's arms and Anni handed her to Clare.

"I'll come back Sophie..."Clare said hugging the infant.

"I know you will, you promised mommy." Sophie told Clare though contact. Clare nodded softly. Sophie hugged her back and kissed her cheek. Clare smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Bye Auntie..." Sophie whispered.

"Bye Sophie..." Clare whispered back before placing another kiss to her forehead. Anni took Sophie and hugged Clare one last time. Clare patted Anni's back as she hugged her then released her.

"See you next year." Anni whispered with a soft smile.

"Till next year..." Clare said smiling gently. Anni smiled and hugged her Uncle quickly. Clare took the baskets back from him and smiled to everyone else, "See you next year guys." Everyone said their goodbyes. Clare turned around and went out the door. Luke gave Anni a quick hug and made her promise he wouldn't come home to another baby before following after his wife and children. Clare waited for him a few feet away from the Inn. Luke smiled and looped his arm around her waist. When they were out of ear shot, "That went better than I thought it would..." Clare said, looking back at the Inn over her shoulder.

"Think Anni's finally beginning to understand that we'll always come back." Luke replied.

"That's good..." Clare said and smiled before tilting her head to the sky. Luke smiled and pulled her tight against him. Clare smiled and when they got to the ship, she boarded then went into the cabin to put the baskets down and pick the two pups out of the one. Luke kissed her cheek and went to kick the engine into gear. Clare smiled and packed the two topside to watch their home disappear. Lucas yawned and cuddled closer to her. Clare smiled and kept her eyes on the shore before Levious was a dot in the distance before going towards the prow. Luke was humming her song in the cabin. Clare smiled and hummed along before going down. Luke smiled at her and beckoned her over. Clare smiled back and walked over. Luke wrapped his arms around her while still being mindful of the children. Clare smiled and nuzzled his chest gently. Bane hiccupped sickly and laid limply in Clare's arms.

"I think someone's sea sick..." Clare said as she pet Bane's head gently.

"I was wondering how he'd take to the ocean." Luke replied.

"He no like...But he should get better over time..." Clare said rubbing Bane's belly lightly. Luke smiled and turned her so she was leaning against his chest and his arms were around her waist. Clare smiled softly and tilted her head back to kiss his jaw. Luke kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go lie down with him and see if you can settle his stomach?"

"Okay." Clare whispered and took Bane and Lucas to the bed to curl up with them. Luke smiled and turned back to the helm. Clare was humming her song and rubbing Bane's stomach as she laid on the bed down in the lower part of the cabin. Bane was whining and squirmed in discomfort and nausea. Clare kept humming and slowly rubbed his belly while rubbing his ears also. It took a bit but soon Bane's stomach was settled and he quieted. Clare smiled and kept up her ministrations still humming. The pup was soon sound asleep again. Clare smiled and stretched, almost getting ready to go to sleep. Luke had sat down behind her at some point, "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll wake you up when we get to Cataline."

"Alright, see you when I wake up..." Clare said covering a yawn then closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." Luke whispered and placed a kiss to her temple.


End file.
